Cometh the Hour, Cometh the Man
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: Oxford's Michaelmas Term is fraught with problems, proving difficult for Merlin, which makes Arthur's support invaluable...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : LAST SUMMER IN LIVERPOOL**

After his interviews and acceptance into Oxford, the remainder of the summer rushed by for Merlin.

Arthur was not a part of his life but that didn't stop Gawaine from making references to their stay in Oxford. He never let on to Merlin that he had noticed Arthur's seeming reluctance to let him go at the station. That didn't keep him from making banal remarks like, "Well, when the two of you are set up in Oxford, I'll come and stay with you. I can share my brother's room if he's there."

Merlin would just look at him grinning and remind him using the Las Vegas advert's punch line saying, "What happens in Oxford stays in Oxford!"

Gawaine went with that premise and would make cryptic remarks about gambling, poker tables, slots, high rollers and trips to Vegas. To the point that one day, when Merlin was having lunch with the family, Gawaine's brother Gareth asked him if he was going on a holiday to America. Kieran who had not been really following the conversation suddenly joined in insisting that if Gawaine was going to take his twin brother, he also wanted to go.

Gawaine's father had laughed saying, "If you have money to take the family on a trip to Las Vegas, maybe I am giving you too much pocket money?"

His mother had chided her husband saying, "Dear, he hardly gets enough to travel to Edinburgh let alone America." Turning to Gawaine she continued seriously, "If you want to go to the States, finish university and then make plans. We might even be able to arrange for you to stay with your Aunt Dorcas in Vermont."

"That sounds lovely, Gawaine, maybe we could go together," Merlin suggested, "that is, Mrs. Knells, if Gawaine's Aunt Dorcas could put us up." Gawaine just smiled sweetly at Merlin saying that he had no immediate plans to travel and found his leg under the table and gave it a good pinch to shut him up.

But the topic wouldn't die a natural death as his mother assured them that Aunt Dorcas certainly had a large enough house to have two guests and that if they went in the winter they could go skiing as she lived just outside Stowe.

Gawaine's father finally said to on one in particular, "Well as the trip is not imminent I think I'll take the dogs out," he added to his two youngest, "want to come with me?"

Soon only three people were left at the table and Gawaine offered to help with the clean up but his mother insisted that she could manage. "What do the two of you have planned for this afternoon? You should take advantage of the nice weather."

-0-0-

As if finally turned out, they ran an errand of mercy as Merlin's mother phoned to say that she'd promised a friend, one of the choir members of the church in New Brighton some sheet music and as Gaius was out, she wondered if Merlin could maybe deliver it that afternoon.

It brought home to Merlin the fact that his free days of roaming around Liverpool with Gawaine were numbered, as soon he'd be leaving for Oxford. Merlin told his mother he'd do it and asked if Gawaine wanted to go. Gawaine said that maybe they could get a lift but no one was available so the two of them took a bus to the Pier Head to get on the Mersey ferry to Seacombe.

As they waited to board, Gawaine said, "I should have my driving licence."

"Why, do you think that Laurence would lend you his car?"

"No, but Mum might!"

Merlin knew that it would be years before he would be able to get his licence and he didn't think that he would need one or even feel the absolute need for one as Gawaine did.

Gawaine wanted to sit on the top deck so that the wind could blow in his hair. Merlin grinned and happily trailed him up the stairs. He not only had the sheet music with him but also his camera and sitting with Gawaine he had the opportunity to take photos of him.

Gawaine shook his hair back suggesting that he waited for a good gust of wind. Merlin snapped a few shots before changing to a zoom lens and picking out specific places in Liverpool itself. As they got further down the Mersey, he aimed for the Everton's Goodison Park.

Gawaine dug him in the ribs and said, "Wasted shot!"

Merlin laughed and said, "Don't worry, I intend to get a shot of Anfield from the Wirral. Did you know that if you are in Weston-Super-Mare you can pick out Cardiff's Millennium Stadium across the Bristol Channel?"

"Wouldn't mind going back to Cardiff again?" Gawaine became thoughtful adding, "When you leave, it will seem strange not being able to see you every day or have you pop around for a meal. I think my mother is going to miss you!"

Merlin smiled, he knew that it would be Gawaine's missing him not necessarily his mother and he felt exactly the same way. He said, "We'll be able to phone and text each other, then we'll see each other during the term breaks and holidays. I'll always come back to Liverpool as that is where I belong." 'At the moment…' he thought. "Anyway, we will both be very busy studying, however will seem strange not having familiar faces around, for a little while at least…"

Gawaine laughed saying, "I know…what happens in Oxford stays in Oxford!"

"I promise that I will keep you updated on what is going on in Oxford." He smiled and then turning to look across to the far side of the river adding under his breath, "…well, somethings!"

The ferry made an adjustment in its direction and they could see the pier at Seacombe in the near distance. Merlin kept taking photos as the ferry docked.

They had a one and a half mile walk along the promenade to New Brighton. His mother had told him that at one time the ferry used to go there but not any longer. He didn't mind the walk as it was warm and sunny. He kept his eyes peeled over the Mersey for Anfield. Gawaine saw it first and they kept walking until they reached Vale Park and were almost opposite. As he stopped to get his camera ready, Gawaine suggested that his next purchase should be a drone as he would have been able to send it across the river and get fabulous shots.

"I don't know if that is even permissible because of the airport. Anyway, you're not supposed to fly over built-up areas and more importantly I don't have a drone."

"If you timed it right, you'd could have it back in your bag before anyone had the time to report it."

Merlin looked at the groups of people on the promenade and doubted that, "Gawaine, remember how loud Lance's was when he had it on the playing fields. It sounded like an enraged gigantic bumble bee!"

"Melin, you're so cute who would be afraid of bumble bees?"

"Me, because in some instances they will sting." Gawaine looked at him as if he were kidding, "Honestly, Gawaine, I know that they are not usually aggressive not like honey bees and wasps but they do sting if you push your luck."

Merlin then concentrated on Anfeild and getting a shot which appealed to him. He wouldn't tell Gawaine but actually the idea of sending a drone across the river to then circle the stadium and return to the Wirral was quite interesting. He'd seen the video that Lance had done of their school buildings. He could see it swinging around the Liver Building and then going over to the Cathedral and maybe the big ferris wheel at Albert Dock.

He heard Gawaine say something and he looked up but then he realised that Gawaine had stuck up a conversation with a policeman on bicycle patrol and was asking him if drones could be flown in this area. The police man said that over the river yes but not over built up areas and the rules depended on the municipality. He also said that you had to keep away airports, people and vehicles unless on private land.

Merlin by then had packed away his lenses and suggested that they deliver the sheet music before continuing to the end of the promenade and New Brighton Fort.

They could make out the church of St. Peter and St. Paul with its green dome. "That's where the sheet music will end up. Did you know that the dome is called the Dome of Home because that is what the merchant seaman returning to Liverpool called it."

They found the house on Victoria Parade not far from the train station. Merlin phoned his mother when they were at the Fort to tell her that the music had been delivered.

He knew that there was always an ice-cream truck in the vicinity and when he turned round Gawaine was queueing up to get a cone. Merlin decided to take a photos of him and the truck. "Banana for me!" he yelled at Gawaine.

By the time he'd finished and spoken with one parent who wondered if he could take a picture of their daughter having her first ice-cream which he did, then got their e-mail address, Gawaine was lounging on a bench with an ice-cream, he handed the second one to Merlin.

"You know this would be a great place for a drone, you could get up early in the morning and fly it to your heart's content. Maybe even as far as the lighthouse over there." Merlin could see the sense in what he was saying. "You could send it out to sea and then bring it back over the fort and even peak in the windows."

"As I don't have a drone or any intention at the moment of buying one in the near future, I think I'll just trust my handy camera."

Gawaine laughed as it always fascinated him how attached Merlin was to his camera. He had to acknowledge that he was a good photographer and had given his mother a picture of the twins jumping off an old stone wall in the park and his father had had it framed for his office.

Merlin took pictures of everything and then Gawaine realised it was rarely people and certainly never girls. He laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Merlin wanted to know.

"You, but in a nice way! If you've finished with your ice-cream, let's go to the fort."

Merlin noticed that Gawaine did his head flick and sure enough on the next bench but one were two girls. He reminded him of a pigeon courting his lady friend. Gawaine nodded at both of the girls who just looked him through.

"You're probably the age of their younger brothers…" Merlin stated.

"That all right, 'Hope springs eternal!" A football rolled past him and he put his foot on it and when the young lad came up to get it, Gawaine kicked it to him and the pair of them dribbled the ball down the promenade until some old codger spoilt their fun by yelling that ball games weren't allowed on the promenade.

Gawaine shrugged and kicked the ball back to the kid and said, "Everton?"

"No!" the kid said before turning to make his way back to his parents, "Liverpool all the way! Thanks for the game, Mister."

Gawaine laughed and Merlin caught up with him.

Built in 1820 in the Napoleonic era to defend Liverpool, Fort Perch Rock was now a tourist destination as a nautical museum. Merlin wanted to photograph the lighthouse in the sunset. His mother had given him money for supper and they had their chose of location. He talked Gawaine into eating at the Sea Horse Restaurant about five minutes away.

"They don't specialise in seahorses do they?"

"Doubt it but I think they are eaten in Asia. Seems a shame as they are so cute. Did you know that they prefer to swim in pairs with their tails linked?"

"Well, I couldn't eat one, it would seem a sin!"

"Hardly, maybe a minor transgression…" Merlin said with a grin; however Gawaine wasn't interested as they had reached the restaurant and he could smell the fish and chips!

-0-0-

Merlin knew that as a student at Oxford, he would be expected to live in residence for his first year in one of the buildings associated to his college. Living in was financially more advisable but it did mean that at the end of term in some of the thirty colleges, the rooms were vacated for paying guests until the beginning of the next term.

Whereas some colleges only had residential space for one year. Magdalen was an exception as he could stay there for three to four years depending upon how long it took him to complete the requirements for his degree. The colleges were university associated with the University of Oxford conferring the degrees.

If after his first year, he opted to live out, he still would have access to the college library and dining hall as well as such mundane things as laundry facilities, common room and the bar, he had laughed to himself as that would have pleased Gawaine no end.

The idea of his being on site with twenty-four hour security appealed to his mother. Each lodge had a security force. These 'Porters' or door keepers, knew their residents. His mother knew that Merlin's being away from home was going to be difficult for her. She needed to know that he would be safe, fed and have the support of fellow students. She was thankful that the scholarships he had received meant that all aspects of his years towards his degree would be financially covered.

On his own, he'd gone onto the university site and had read positive reviews about the residences. He learned that boarding costs would cover three meals a day and accommodation. He told his mother what he'd found out and she nodded approvingly. Unbeknownst to him, Gawaine's mother had given her tips about having a son at Oxford as Gawaine's older brother Laurence was there as was his friend Arthur.

Gaius agreed with Hunith's concerns, "Up till now, he's been protected in school and living at home. For some students, the absolute freedom is intoxicating and they loose all judgement and sense of responsibility. I doubt that Merlin will loose his head but other parents have learned the hard way that their sons and daughters were not as mature as they thought they were or as solid in their goals as they had seemed; however I think that Merlin will make the transition easily and cope very well. Don't worry too much about it, just enjoy being the mother of an Oxford student."

"Well, at least, we know that Grace's Laurence is there and I'll see if he will check up on him every couple of weeks...just until he settles in."

Nodding, Gauis agreed that would make sense but he had a feeling that Merlin would already have someone watching over him.

-0-0-

Gawaine's hope of getting into his first choice of university had not materialised. He told Merlin that at one point he felt that he would be accepted nowhere. He'd even had the sickening feeling that he'd never go to university but over the last three years he had changed his mind. He finally wanted to go to university and preferably out of town, he'd read enough to have visions of absolute freedom.

Merlin shook his head, "You'll need to continue to commit yourself to your studies. You have done so well," he reached over and ruffled Gawaine's hair which was now much longer, "...honestly, you're a new man!"

Gawaine laughed and shoved him further along the sofa and and flicked his head sending his disheveled locks into a semblance of order.

"What did your Dad think of your placement?"

"Well, naturally he's pleased as I got into his alma mater and my mother is happy that I will be at home. However, my Dad did say that if I get through the first two years, he will reconsider and hopefully finance my moving into a flat in town with friends.

"Can't do much about it as unlike you, I only received a small bursary for books and the like. Dad pays my tuition and still holds the purse strings. I received £300 from Pendragon Enterprises, because my Dad works for them. It was a surprise and appreciated, maybe I should phone Arthur and tell him that his old man is not such a bastard after all."

Merlin smiled and suddenly he allowed himself a few moments of unbridled memories.

He felt Gawaine's nudge and came back to the present as his friend said, "If you do that every time you hear his name, how in hell's name will you fare in Oxford when he could be around any corner?"

"Don't be silly, Gawaine, with twelve thousand undergraduates, I doubt that I'll ever see him as chances of our being in the same lecture halls is minimal."

"If Arthur is the man I think he is, I'm sure your paths will cross..."

"If you have forgotten, Gawaine, I'm going to study not to socialise and I'm sure that Arthur has the same goals, anyway, he will have his own group of friends and he'd hardly be wasting his time with a first year student."

"Maybe that would be on his list of social priorities. I know you're going to study, still there has to be time for a healthy young male to receive some..."

"Gawaine," Merlin said blushing, "don't go there!"

His friend slipped off the sofa onto the floor laughing uncontrollably, "Merlin, you are so easy to tease. I have every confidence that you will study hard and get the results you want but remember," he put his hand out and Merlin dragged him upright, "promise me, that you will not lock yourself away with your books as life experiences are as important as book knowledge. Ask me, I know..."

Merlin shook his head at Gawaine and grinned. He knew that Gawaine was leaps and bounds ahead of him in life experiences. He had recently confided to him that he had slept with his girlfriend and grinned as he added, "Well, we didn't get much sleep..."

"Congratulations, you're a 'man of the world!" Merlin had said feeling that life just seemed to have passed him by. The only thing positive in his life was Oxford and then he remembered that someone who was very important to him would also be there.

-0-0-

She'd be lying to say that she was entirely excited about his moving to Oxford. Hunith knew that the time was approaching when Merlin would be leaving. She knew she'd miss him; he'd been around for seventeen years.

It hadn't the finality of when she had lost his father. She knew he would be, as the crow flies one hundred thirty-five miles away, four hours by train and much closer by phone. However, there would be an empty room upstairs, he had joked that she should rent it out during term time, he almost seemed serious until she had told him in no uncertain terms that it was his room and always would be. He'd given her a grin and she knew that she'd said the right thing and smiled back.

Merlin knew that she'd miss him as he would her. She had always been supportive of everything he tried even when as a ten year old he had decided that he would take up photography.

Gaius had thought that it would be a great idea and had unearthed his old camera. Merlin had been thrilled but he soon realised that the possibility of having the photos developed was way beyond what his meagre pocket money would allow.

Deciding that Merlin should experience a proper camera, Gaius had insisted on paying for the developing and printing of the photos. He also confided to him that at one point he had seriously thought about apprenticing to a Bold Street photographer. It was however, postwar and his father preferred that he get a proper education as he called it especially as he had the marks and the chance of a scholarship.

Merlin was a quick learner and when he had a good idea of F stops, lenses and distance. Gaius introduced him to another SLR and together they explored the possibilities.

Hunith would complain that they had taken photos of nearly every building in Liverpool. She would jokingly suggest that the two of them apply to the Liverpool Echo as staff photographers.

Her thirteen year old son, had looked surprised and said, "Do you think that I'm that good?"

Hunith's mind flashed back years to when Gaius had first told her wistfully, "Cambridge would be an excellent choice." Hunith had said nothing but considered in an ideal world that Merlin should also focus on attending Oxford as his father had. She had smiled as she realised that as a seven year old he was far from ready to make such a big commitment. She knew that there would be a government subsidy for further education to the surviving child of a parent killed in the military.

She smiled to herself as Gaius had once told her that everything he owned from his reliable old Vauxhall to his pension would be available for Merlin's further education. It had seemed amusing as the boy was only out of preparatory school; however one of his teachers had mentioned that if Merlin were seriously exposed to a proper education and encouraged that he would expect to hear that he had excelled in his schooling and was university bound.

Merlin brought his mother back to the present, "But I also intend to go to university!" the thirteen year old had reminded her.

Hunith had said, "Well, if you continue applying yourself in your studies, you might have your choice of any college you want. That is, as long as you can get a scholarship I'd hate to think of your missing out because we couldn't afford it or saddling yourself with a ₤9500 student loan." She had never discussed the military benefits for surviving children as she wanted him to prove to himself that he was capable of attaining a scholarship.

-0-0-

Merlin was now a confirmed photographer. He didn't understand the idea of using an iPhone as he felt that pointing and clicking was not his idea of photographing something. He acknowledged that they had their place in recording events but it was so often a hit and miss affair; many of the resulting photos which he had seen posted would never have seen the light of day in the age of negatives. He preferred the idea of a contact sheet, where you could be merciless and chose to print only photos that were of some merit. He liked the weight of a camera in his hands and knowing that he had the ability to make the image his own by judicial use of camera settings. When he finally graduated to a digital single-lens reflex camera, he was in his element. He intended to look into the possibility of joining one of the University camera clubs.

He intended to take every opportunity to use his camera. He knew that the architecture would offer many an opportunity to further his favourite hobby. He sat quietly envisioning the mullioned windows, the stone facades and the wooden doors which he'd seen on his first visit and he was just itching to get there and pick out the buildings which represented the many examples of English architecture from medieval gutters to Saxon Tower, Magdalen College's English Gothic style to Neo Classic and the present day.

He'd read about another medieval door below Oxford Town Hall leading via underground passages to houses in the Jewish Quarter, the town hall having been built on the site of five medieval Jewish stone homes. Although the passageways were to be viewed by appointment only, the museum supposedly houses many interesting historical references and artefacts.

The more he thought about Oxford the more excited he became. He'd received more information on the accelerated course, he would be taking and he hoped that he would be able to prove to the tutors that he was their right choice.

He suddenly realised that his leaving home would be bittersweet. At least his mother wasn't going to be alone as she still had Gaius whom he knew would look after her as he had all the years since his father died.

Wondering if he would ever feel the presence of his father in Oxford, he decided in the time left he would ask his mother to tell him all she remembered of her visits with him. He only had vague memories of him as a figure in the shadows and someone who used to give piggyback rides as he crawled around the sitting room. His mother had told him that when he was on leave it was as if there were two children in the house as it sometimes got that wild.

"He loved you so much…" she used to tell him with tears in her eyes. " and was so looking forward to your growing up."

He remembered once as a child saying, "But he left us!"

Gaius had come into the room having met Hunith in tears on the stairs and had tried to explain the difference between making the decision to leave a family and being taken away from his family as his father had been.

Merlin didn't really remember the funeral but he knew that military funerals always affected him in a sad way and he loved it when his mother would open the little leather case and show him the medals his father had won for his bravely. There were many photos around of his father and mother, some of their wedding and one with him when he was baptised which he didn't remember. His favourite by far was one of him in his father's arms stroking a donkey at New Brighton, when he looked at it he felt that he could feel the donkey's coat, hear the voices of other children and feel his father's arms around him. Then he'd smile…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : BIG CITY TO SMALL TOWN**

Merlin soon had assembled everything he wanted with him in Oxford, he decided to travel light: computer, camera, iPhone, and an assortment of clothes for a typical English autumn.

His mother brought him a torch just in case the electricity went off and his phone died. "Mum, my room will be so small that I won't have any trouble finding my way around."

"But you might want to read a book or walk down to the Dining Hall."

He smiled and added the torch to his supplies. He'd read the FAQ's about his residence and knew that all linens and towels were supplied and laundered every week. He smiled, as it reminded him of a hotel.

He hoped the bed would be comfortable. His mother kept dropping by with things for him to pack and each time, he tried to explain that he would only have one room, not a house. He did take some things including slippers and warm wool socks as his feet were often freezing in bed.

He wrapped a framed photo of his Mum and Gaius in a sweater and carefully packed it, she smiled happily not realising that it was solely for her benefit as his camera was full of photos of Gaius and her, also Gawaine and even Arthur. He'd also taken digital photos of old photographs in a family album especially one special photo in New Brighton when he was a toddler. He'd put them on a USB and it was safely packed way.

He smiled, he had one large suitcase and a backpack. As he had to be there earlier than the other students because of his courses, he decided to take one last day to wander around Liverpool with absolutely no agenda.

He was eating with the Knells family on his second to last night, so he invited Gawaine to join him for his walkabout that afternoon. Tuesday, he intended to spent with his mother and Gaius before leaving by train on the Wednesday.

He left his room as it was and met Gawaine. There was an underlying sadness as Merlin was leaving and it would be the first time since he started at St. Edward's that they wouldn't meet up every day at school.

"You'll do well, Merlin. You're in a special course and the professors and tutors will love your intelligence and any friends you make will find out that you can be relied upon."

Noticing the almost regretful way his friend was talking, he said, "Come on, Gawaine, you'll manage fine without me. I bet you even bump into former girlfriends! Are any of our friends going to Liverpool University as well?"

"Liam Mooney is doing communications and Jeff Moss is going into business. I have a long haul ahead of me if I want to do Law. My mother says baby steps work best and I should at the moment only concentrate on my undergraduate degree."

"I agree with her and if you continue applying yourself the way you were in Upper Sixth you should do fine. You've got the brains, Gawaine, you just have a habit of letting other things get in the way."

"Life just happens to intrude, you know how it is with me…"

Merlin realised that Gawaine was speaking the truth because compared to his life, Gawaine's was one long experience of exciting events. "Promise me you will try to concentrate on your courses and keep up with any required papers and the like. I'll be back at term break and I will expect to hear that you are doing well...and enjoying yourself. By the way," he laughed nudging Gawaine in the side, "hopefully, you won't take offence but I really don't want to be an honorary uncle any time soon therefore as they say in the Scouts 'Be Prepared!'" He then added laughing, "Did you know that my father was a Queen's Scout? We still have his medal and certificate. Mind you, my mother also has the medal that l received for a three legged race as a seven year old!"

That brought a smile to Gawaine's face as he said, "Do you think that your Mum would mind if I also came to the station to see you off?"

"She won't mind and then as the train leaves you will be able to see her home as she sobs uncontrollably at losing her only child to the wilds of Oxfordshire." He ducked out of the way as Gawaine tried to grab him.

Laurence was still at home and supper at the Knells without the twins was filled with Michael Gawaine's father and Laurence giving him lots of suggestions of how to face that first year at University. They did it out of the goodness of their hearts but Gawaine's mother Grace told them not to frighten him as it sounded awfully complicated.

Merlin was seated beside her and she patted his hand, assuring him, "You'll have no problems at all, academically you're well suited and if you could go to St. Edwards and deal with Gawaine, I'm sure you'll cope at Oxford."

Gawaine not to be left out added, "…and I second that...!"

Merlin smiled at her, she was always so practical. "Well, thank you both for the vote of confidence," he said laughing.

"Don't worry," Laurence said, "I'll be back there in two weeks and anyway, Arthur is already there finishing a summer course and I know he'd be only to happy to keep an eye on you and take you under his wing." If Gawaine's parents had been watching they would have seen a smirk on Gawaine's face as Laurence kicked him under the table and a blush slowly creeping up Merlin's cheeks.

Laurence continued, "By the way, I'm driving down so if you find that there is something else that you wished you had taken give me a shout and I'll bring it with me."

Merlin thanked Mrs Knells for supper and Mr. Knells and Laurence for their helpful hints. Gawaine saw him to the door and said that he'd see him at the station Wednesday morning, Merlin grinned and got into the car as Laurence had offered to drive him home. As they swung out of the drive, he said, "I was serious about offering my help. If you ever need anything, don't be shy just phone me. Have you heard from Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head.

When he returned later that evening his mother said that his phone had been ringing intermittently since five o'clock.

"I didn't hear it!" he said as he put his hand into his pocket to find nothing. Then he remembered that it was upstairs on his chest of drawers. He bounded up the stairs and grabbed it, it couldn't be Gawaine as he had only just left him. Maybe, it was about his courses in Oxford.

It was from Oxford but not from Magdalen Admissions. He looked at his phone realising that Arthur had been trying to reach him. It was almost ten but he decided to return the call. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he lay on the bed and hit Arthur's name.

-0-0-

Previously, Merlin's mother had walked into his bedroom with some clean socks and t-shirts. She had put them on his bed and glanced around at the mess in the room. She heard a phone hum and she realised that it was Merlin's where he'd left it with his camera and computer. She ignored it and started to pick things up off the floor, folding them and piling them on his chair. The phone rang twice more while she was still in the room and finally she picked it up and saw Arthur's name.

She hesitated and then pushed the talk button. "Arthur, it's Hunith…Merlin isn't in at the moment, he's having supper at the Knells. He must have forgotten his phone when he went out."

"Hunith, how are you? Nice to talk to you again. I was just going to catch him before he left. Is he still planning to take the Wednesday morning train?"

"Yes, tomorrow, he'll be here all day and then Gaius and I are taking him out to supper and then Wednesday, he gets the train…"

"Do you think he'd like me to meet him at the station and drive him and his bags to his residence?"

"I'm sure he would as he hasn't mentioned any other plans. Could I ask you a favour?"

"Yes, anything!"

"I feel like fussy mother saying this but, Arthur, could you keep an eye on him? I'm sure everything will be all right and that you are very busy yourself but Laurence isn't due back just yet and I'd sleep better at night knowing that someone in Oxford was looking out for him."

It was exactly what Arthur wanted to hear. Hunith trusted him to keep an eye for Merlin. He intended to take this request very seriously, to make sure that Merlin knew that he was available for him at the drop of a hat. He was looking forwards to having Merlin in Oxford, not that he intended to interfere with his college life but just knowing that he was nearby with the possibility of accidentally meeting him made him feel happy.

"I will keep an eye out for him, Hunith. When Laurence arrives back, maybe the three of us will go out to supper one night."

"Don't let on to Merlin, that I spoke to you. He'd say it was embarrassing for his mother to get involved with one of his acquaintances when he is after all seventeen years old and quite capable of looking after himself. I know I'm just a worrying mother letting go of her child for the first time but it would be lovely knowing that there is someone close to him should he need anything."

"Don't feel that way, Hunith, I'm not at all embarrassed, if anything, I'm pleased that you would consider asking me to keep an eye on him." The phrase 'should he need someone' kept bouncing around in his head. He dearly hoped that one day Merlin would need someone and that that someone would be him.

-0-0-

The phone rang and Arthur answered on the third ring. He'd just giving a final proof to his last paper which was due tomorrow and his mind was too active for him to fall asleep immediately. If he got a passing grade, it would bring him closer to only being one full year behind Laurence.

He was lying on the bed and he didn't even check the caller but when he heard Merlin's voice, it was a wonderful end to a busy day.

It was silly really but the way that Merlin said his name sent shivers through him. He was sure that his heartbeat soared and he immediately wished that he had been opening a door not just answering a phone.

"Merlin, I was thinking about you. How have you been? Hope you haven't been letting that reprobate Gawaine lead you astray?"

Merlin had laughed, "Come now, Arthur, is that a nice thing to say about my best friend?"

A little dagger pierced Arthur's heart. Merlin considered Gawaine his best friend, he knew that he was being childlike but he would have loved to hear Merlin say that about him. 'Hopefully one day!' he thought and then he remembered why he had phoned.

"Actually, Merlin, I was wondering if you would like me to come to the station to pick you up and take you to the Magdalen residence? I have my last two meetings with tutors Wednesday morning and then I'm finished with summer courses."

"Would you pick me up? That would be lovely. It will mean that I won't spend the whole trip worrying about getting to the right place. The letter said that we could get into the residence anytime after one o'clock. I'm taking the noon train from Lime Street so should be in Oxford barring any delays around three fifteen. I have to change at Wolverhampton. Never been there so that could be exciting."

"Merlin, you'll probably go from one platform to another. You won't have time to visit the city."

"No, but I get a half an hour to hang around between trains. Hopefully there is a Costa. The fastest train would see me leaving at 5:30 a.m. Like that is going to happen! One train even takes ten and a quarter hours, strange really as you wonder how it takes so long but it seems you get to stay in Birmingham for nearly five hours. Gawaine said that he would not be at a loss in Birmingham for five hours, luckily he didn't elaborate and I didn't press him!"

Arthur laughed, he loved how Merlin's mind worked he could see him pouring over train timetables and getting carried away with layovers and alternate routes. "Don't worry, maybe sometimes in the future we could coordinate our departures and I could drive you back to Liverpool…or Laurence could," he added, not wanted to come over too possessive.

-0-0-

Arthur smiled as he hung up as every conversation with Merlin fascinated him. His outlook on everything was always so positive. He laughed thinking how could a five hour stopover incite such interest. He would have skipped over it and thought, 'Anyone taking that train is a disorganised fool, what a stupid train to even consider. Plan ahead and take an earlier or a later train!'

He got ready for bed. He thought hopefully Tuesday went quickly. He wasn't really tired, he lay there and let his mind wander. Wednesday, he would again see Merlin, already a little thought was growing in his mind that he should have had him move in with him. He had the space, maybe not the house to suit his needs which he was still hoping to find but the condo had enough room for the three of them. Modern, it had various reception rooms, three bedrooms, two with ensuites and another bathroom. It also had indoor parking for his cars and Laurence had been able to rent a parking space from some students who had no vehicle to park. He felt sure that Laurence wouldn't have cared about another flatmate; however the 'powers that be' would, as according to the rules of the college, Merlin had to live in residence for at least his first year.

He also knew that Merlin and he were only learning about each other. He wanted him to enjoy his Oxford experience and not have him lose out because he was commandeering his time. To achieve this goal, he had to give Merlin all the space he needed, hoping and praying that in time, he would seek out his company and maybe they could continue from there.

He came to a hard decision. He would deliver Merlin to the residence, make sure he was settled and then leave, telling him that if he needed anything, he was free to phone him. He wanted the best for him and a demanding older boyfriend would not benefit him in his first year at university.

From Arthur's perspective it seemed cold and disheartening but he knew that it was right as Merlin was there to study not to entertain him. He only hoped that he wouldn't read his hands off approach as lack of interest on his part because that was not the case. Heaven knows he'd been on his mind since he'd first met him when with Laurence he had visited Laurence's family on holiday in Scarborough, it must be at least fifteen months ago. He closed his eyes seeing Merlin fooling around with the twins and Gawaine in the pool. For him, it had been love at first sight; not lust at first sight as Laurence had insinuated.

He smiled to himself, ever presumptive he had upgraded himself from friend to boyfriend. Sad thing was that he didn't even know if Merlin considered him as much beyond a friendly acquaintance. He'd never kissed him and anything he'd said was always above board. He'd made no promises or asked for any in return. He remembered at the station when Gawaine and Merlin had left after their short visit to Oxford that he had hugged him but then he had also given Gawaine a hug but Merlin's had been more personable and he had given him a peck on the cheek after letting his finger ghost over his lips as he'd said, 'Say nothing!' allowing him to get on the train with his heart yelling at him to hang onto him and not to let him go.

Deep down, he was sure that Merlin liked him and he only hoped that he would not do or say something that would have him scurrying away never to acknowledge him again. He found these feelings unsettling.

They were new to him, he was more used to dealing with men who knew what they wanted and who many times made the first move. It felt strange as where he had been very involved in his friends' lives, even flying over from Brussels to attend weekend events, now if he was absolutely truthful, he was no longer interested to the same degree in what they were doing.

One friend even mentioned that the old group was wondering where he was. They knew he was physically in Oxford but at only sixty-two miles outside London, they had found it strange that he didn't come down to join them. He felt a little guilty as he knew that if he left at three in the afternoon it would take him one hour by train. However, the desire to attend social events was lacking. He tried to tell himself that it was because he wanted to give everything he had to his studies but he knew that as much as he had enjoyed their company in years gone by, it no longer appealed to him to spend hours at parties, drinking and invariably ending up going home with someone.

Since meeting Merlin, he no longer found these fellows that compelling or necessary. He was still on good terms with them but that was as far as it now went. Arthur wanted to laugh as his idea of the word missing now revolved around his missing the person with whom he wanted to be. It had no sexual connotation but just in the company of that somebody.

With most of his former friends, it had been a passing attraction whereas with Merlin he wanted more. He wanted to know what he thought, how he felt about things and what was important in his life. He laughed to himself to admit that he was jealous of Gawaine and his easy relaxed relationship with Merlin. Would he ever be able to match that?

He'd taken to heart Laurence's suggestion to play it low key. Sure, Laurence used to tease him about his 'cute boyfriend'. He knew that he was besotted but a stranger might ask, "…and the other party?"

He could imagine coming home and Merlin would be there. Their lives would be entwined, making supper together, studying and looking up to see him smiling from across the room, cuddling up on the sofa with him, snuggled with him in bed...he voluntarily stopped at that point. It would have been futile allowing his mind to precede that only happened in his sleep when he had no control of his thoughts.

Given the chance, he would have wrapped him in his arms and refused to let him go but that only ever happened in dreams and fairy tales. Life had a habit of getting in the way, he tried to remain alert but he knew he was falling asleep.

 _Merlin is lying with him, he smiles they are both content. Merlin snuggles into him and idea of living together is his and Merlin accepts it without question. Laurence is the only negative voice stating that it is far too soon and that Arthur has the upper hand with his own condo and persuasive manner._

 _"He doesn't know what he is agreeing to. You are taking advantage of him! You have know him as an acquaintance for how long?"_

 _"_ _Fifteen months...he knows his own mind he's not a child! Ask him, he wants to be with me!" Arthur gets louder by the minute._

 _"You didn't give him a chance, he should have had a chance...!"_

 _Arthur's voice drops two levels and he snarls, "A chance! A chance for what...to find someone else, a chance for someone else to have him? If you don't agree, you are not forced to stay here. Just leave your key on the hall table as you move out. I can't lose him and if you are not with us then you are obviously against us."_

 _Turning on his heels, he leaves the room thinking, 'Laurence is inconsequential...a friend possibly but nothing compared to Merlin.' He whispers aloud, "Merlin is all important."_

Suddenly, he came to, it had been so real that he reached out to touch Merlin; however he wasn't there. He sat upright and put on the light, calling out his name, "Merlin?" He waited but there was no answer.

His mind was in turmoil, not remembering how the dream had suddenly gone from happy and loving to downright upsetting.

He hoped that he never called out in his sleep, giving Laurence a reason for a smirk and a reference to the fact that a least someone had been busy last night.

-0-0-

Merlin had slept comparatively well except for dreaming that his train actually went to Inverness and he couldn't find his way. There was no college called Magdalen in Oxford and when he finally reached his residence which had turned out to be the rental office with no record of his name. He had by then lost any luggage and the only thing he had clung to was his camera bag which he had across his chest. He had visions of sleeping on a bench down near the river but luckily a chap had turned up and had offered to go with him to a cafe which was open and busy 24/7.

He woke relieved to see his own curtains and dresser. The funniest thing was that although the whole dream had been annoying, he had felt that he was never completely alone. There was someone at his shoulder the whole time, he never saw him just sensed his presence, he was never frightened just impatient that he would never arrive and be struck off the list of students at Oxford.

He went down to breakfast and his mother wanted to know if he'd like a grill-up. He'd been only too happy to sit down and soon, eggs, sausages, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes and even a spoonful of baked beans was on the plate in front of him.

Hunith sat down opposite him and had tea and piece of toast. "Mum, you're not eating!" he said and she explained that she'd had something earlier and anyway they were going out for supper. Merlin smiled, guessing that was how she kept her figure. He was one of the fortunate ones who never put on weight, but come to think of it he rarely ate three meals a day. He was not addicted to soda drinks and found passing on food between meals no hardship. He figured his metabolism and his choice of food was well balanced. Although he enjoyed a good meal, he certainly didn't live to eat.

Merlin returned to his bedroom trying to make some sense out of the chaos. Used to a school uniform, the idea of freedom to dress as he wanted each day appealed. However, it was Oxford and he didn't intend to spend his days in ratty jeans and a hoodie.

At formal gatherings and during exams, he knew he would be required to wear a dark suit and socks, black shoes, a white bow tie and a plain white shirt and collar under his black gown. His 'Sunday best' his mother suggested.

Laurence had offered to take his second larger suitcase with clothes and some books in his car and deliver it when he arrived the following week. He would take it to Arthur's and Merlin could either pick it up or one of them would drive it over to his place.

Gawaine phoned around noon that he had something from his mother that she would like him to drop off.

They went upstairs to see if Merlin was taking everything he should or things which Gawaine thought he would need. "You don't want your fellow students thinking you're not with it!"

Merlin laughed, "After all theses years, do you really think I care what other people think of me? All right, I intend to enjoy my time at Oxford but not at the cost of my studies, as I want to graduate with a magna or even summa cum laude."

"You make it should like one of those take out restaurants, 'Sir, will that be a magna or a summa order of chips?' I'm not worrying about your studying, I'm more worried that you will never see the light of day except as you travel across the quads to lecture halls and libraries."

Handing him an envelope, he said that it was from his mother who had experienced having a son at Oxford. Merlin opened it surprised to receive a card with £100 in it, from the Knells mentioning that they were thrilled that he had been accepted into Oxford and as Laurence had often pleaded poverty, they knew that he would find use for their gift.

Hunith was at first shocked when Merlin showed her the gift and said to Gawaine that it was lovely but it was unnecessary but when Gawaine explained that his mother had been so pleased to hear of Merlin's acceptance and that he was the only friend in all his years at school whom he had invited to join the family at meals, she understood a little more about the gift.

"You ran with a really wild bunch. I guess your mother was afraid that if one of them came into the house, his big brothers would come back when they weren't there and strip the joint." Merlin suggested.

Gawaine laughed as he knew that Merlin had hit the nail on the head, as apart from him, he'd never had serious friends from school. "I really should be getting home. My mother reminded me not to make a nuisance of myself."

Gaius walked in on the end of the conversation and said, "You're no nuisance and to prove it, how about you join the three of us at supper? You know you love the Tahitian Shrimp. We're eating around six so we'll swing by and pick you up, say around five-thirty."

Hunith explained that they would be eating early as Merlin would need his beauty sleep before leaving. Gawaine thought that was priceless, "Mrs. Emrys, he's taking a train to Oxford not trying out for Liverpool's Body Beautiful Contest."

Merlin grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at him and Gaius laughed. The boys left the room and as they heard Merlin opening the front door, Gaius said, "You don't mind having Gawaine with us do you?"

"Of course not, I'll miss him it will be strange not seeing them here together over the next few months." Merlin returned to the room and Hunith said, "When we pick up Gawaine you can run in and thank Grace for their generous gift. However, I expect you to follow it up with a proper thank you note when you get to Oxford."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : A WELCOMING COMMITTEE OF ONE**

Gawaine as he promised had been at the station. Merlin knew that if he wan't careful he'd have his Mum in tears so he promised to phone her when he had to change trains and then again once he reached Oxford.

"You will wait for Arthur at the station and not go wandering off by yourself won't you?"

Gawaine grinned as he said seriously, "I think we can count on that can't we, Merlin?"

"Mum, I promise I won't go wandering around the wilds of Oxford by myself." He glanced at Gaius who winked at him.

The train drew into the station and Merlin checked again his ticket and slipped it carefully into the zippered pocket of his jacket. He wrapped his arms around his mother thanking her for allowing him to go off to Oxford. "I promise, I'll keep in touch, you know I'm going to be busy but you have my number and if you phone I will get back to you asap."

Hunith grinned and said, "Speak English, Merlin!" and gave him a kiss. Gaius put his arm around her shoulders and shook hands with his great nephew whom he really considered his grandson. He then gave him a warm hug.

Merlin checked his mother, her eyes were a little misty but she was doing exceptionally well.

Gawaine gave him a massive hug and said, "I expect to see you mid term break. Take lots of photos especially of yourself in your formal get up when you have a chance." Then a little quieter he said, "You know Laurence is a really good person, get in touch with him if you have problems. Well, all the Knells boys are great people but he will be in Oxford." He swung Merlin's suitcase up onto the train.

Merlin clambered after it. He turned and looked at his supporters on the platform. He was starting the second greatest adventure of his young life since walking into St. Edwards four years ago. He nodded at them and made his way down the coach to find his seat. Luckily, it was on the platform side and he waved until he could no longer see them.

-0-0-

Arthur kept checking his watch. Five hours and Merlin's train should be arriving.

His professor congratulated him on his work during the summer and signed off that he would be advancing into the next year in the general stream in three weeks.

He could have hugged the doddering old dear. He'd clicked with her the minute they had met and she reminded him of a no-nonsense Grace or Hunith thirty years on. Dr. Mazerkane was well educated yet she had time for the likes of him. He felt she really cared about her students, especially those adults transferring in who were working hard to catch up. She encouraged them by expecting them to succeed, if only he'd felt the same about the male professor he had to submit a paper to later in the day.

Dr. Mazerkane stood as did Arthur, she extended her hand and shook his. "I fully expect you to achieve your undergraduate degree in a couple of years and then I expect to hear that you have enrolled in one of our postgraduate courses." She turned to leave and said over her shoulder, "Arthur, you're a credit to your father!"

Arthur frowned did he hear her correctly, she knew his father? She'd never let on and he had not picked up on anything. He went to say something but she had already left.

He picked up his papers and reread the Course Certificate. He placed it carefully in his bag. Shame Laurence wasn't due back for two weeks as they could have had a drink. He smiled to himself remembering Merlin's drinking at the Knells and his falling fast asleep and how Laurence and he had helped him upstairs to Gawaine's room. He wouldn't offer him liquor, however maybe they could toast his certificate with a tea or coffee.

He checked his watch Merlin would be leaving Lime Street about now. He was waiting outside the tutor's office for his next session, he expected to get a passing grade as he'd worked hard. He had his fingers crossed that all his appointments were on time as he wanted to be at the station well before the train's arrival.

He exited from his tutor's rooms with a grin of elation on his face a second Course Certificate in hand. To begin with he had questioned trying to catch up with his classmates of three years ago but now he knew it was the right choice. He'd worked hard, he smiled, his socialisation skills he was sure had lessened but he knew that he could fix that with a couple of weeks in London. He seriously felt that as his father saw him working hard at his studies, willing to put in extra time, he would become slightly less critical of his choice to return to Oxford. He'd done the three-year business course in Bruxelles for his father and now he was doing what _he_ wanted to do.

Uther had never really been too involved with his studies beyond ensuring that he was in suitable schools. He nodded when yearly reports were good but was always able to find some mark that brought on a tut and a frown. Arthur was used to it, a seventy-nine had always elicited, "Well, could you not have a least received an eighty!"

He was satisfied, his teachers were satisfied and he had learned over the years not to take to heart his father's negative reactions to his marks. Years ago, he had been at the Knells with Laurence who was showing his parents his latest report. Laurence had said, "Arthur, show yours to my father, he will be impressed."

Mr. Knells had taken it and smiled, "Well, with marks like yours, we have a possible Oxford scholar in our midst!" Arthur had smiled, realising that that little comment had made up for his father's dismissive one the day before.

Later he had said to Laurence, "Is your father always so positive with his remarks about school results?"

"Yes, maybe less so with Gawaine who only ever manages to get through by the skin of his teeth. You know he's not stupid, just hasn't applied himself to anything apart from football and getting into trouble since he was in prep school. My mother however is very protective of him saying that when the time comes, he'll suddenly bloom."

Arthur had laughed imagining Gawaine as a flower…then his mind had jumped not unexpectedly to Merlin who he was sure had had a large part in Gawaine's final blooming when he was in sixth form. He thought, 'No wonder the Knells liked Merlin, they acknowledged his part in their son's success and acceptance at Liverpool.'

-0-0-

Knowing that by far the fastest way to learn the city was by doing it on foot, Arthur decided that if Melin didn't want to walk, he'd get them a taxi. He knew by walking that he would have Merlin's company for at least twenty minutes.

He took a taxi to the station and saw that the train was on time and due in fifteen minutes. The next few weeks in Oxford would be busy. Once the students had settled in and the summer holiday makers were gone, it would settle down but it could never be called a quiet town. There was always plenty of foot traffic from the colleges and the continual visitors and tourists.

He got a coffee and settled on a bench near the exit for the platform where the train would arrive. Merlin had agreed not to leave the station even if Arthur was a little late.

As the train literally disgorged all its passengers, Arthur stood up and placed his half drunk coffee into a refuse bin, he walked toward the gate and then was able to pick out Merlin. He was sure he forgot to breathe, Merlin had arrived!

-0-0-

The trip had been a good one, he'd had an empty seat beside him since Wolverhampton and had chosen to be in a phone-free carriage. He went over his list of directions for once he arrived at Magdalen and then gazed out the windows watching the trees and the farmlands. Soon the fields changed to industry and then suburbs before finally becoming the city. It seemed to him the many of the people on the train were returning students as he picked up the buzz of conversations.

The train came to a halt and he lined up to get off. He walked down the platform towards the exit, looking for Arthur and then he saw him and gave him a big smile.

-0-0-

Arthur only hoped that no one took Merlin's smile as an invitation to chat with him. He smiled back and pushed forward to grab Merlin as he came through the barrier, walking forward he put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "God it's good to see you."

Merlin smiled at him and stayed still enjoying the physical contact as said, "I can speak to you on the phone without any trouble but when I actually see you, I'm almost tongue tied. My mind seems to be fighting to make complete sentences. I just want to look at you in silence."

"Well, we can't stand like this all day, security will ask us to move. We'd better make way for other passengers." He finally let go of Merlin's shoulders and they made their way side by side towards the exit.

"You're here!" he said, "You're finally here!"

Merlin smiled saying, "As promised…have you been waiting long?"

"No, just a few minutes," Arthur knew that if he had been waiting for an hour it would upon seeing Merlin have felt like only minutes. He fell into step beside him saying, "As it's a nice day, I think we should walk, if you would rather we could take a taxi."

"Walking sounds good as I have been sitting on the train since eleven o'clock"

"It's about twenty minutes and I will be able to point out places of interest. You're going to be doing quite a lot of walking now that you are here. Few students have cars and they usually bike or walk places."

Merlin's mind was racing, in front of him was Oxford and Arthur was with him. This wasn't just a visit, this was where he would be spending at least four years of his life. Every now and again he stole a glance at Arthur who was following the other passengers toward the exit. He then led Merlin across the road and they made their way towards the college.

"This is the most direct way from the station to your place. Oxford isn't too difficult to figure out once you get a few landmarks in mind." He laughed, "Hopefully, you won't have to worry about getting back here until mid-term on your way home." Arthur looked at him again, noticing he'd had his hair cut and looked older than usual.

The hardest thing was not to hug him again. Arthur had to remind himself that he was planning to stand back and allow Merlin to find his own way for a couple of months. He'd be there if he needed him but he wanted to give him time to settle into his new life.

Deciding that the best thing was to start talking, Arthur pointed out various landmarks from Oxford Castle to various colleges and even the Costa's and finally stopped as they faced Magdalen. "This is your college. "

When he had been there for his last interview, he had been told that he would reside in the main building, that suited him as he loved the look of the older college building from their arches to windows. He was happy as first year students usually stayed in Waynflete which was modern.

Arthur seemed quite at home so he just followed him. They stopped at a door and Arthur rang the bell and immediately opened it. A voice said, "Be with you in a moment."

Arthur turned and teased Merlin, "Let's hope that your name is on the list."

"Don't say that, I've already dreamt that it wasn't!"

A voice suddenly said, "Mr. Pendragon, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company? I'd heard from Mr. Knells that you were back but not to grace our humble abode."

"No, Drake I now have my own place in town. However, today, I have brought a family friend Mr. Emrys who will be staying here. He just arrived today."

The Porter smiled in Merlin's direction and checked his list, "Yes, your room is 2-5 but it is not ready for you as an overseas resident is waiting to be transferred to another hall. You're the second of your group to arrive today the other is a Mr. Fordham. We've put you both in the double 2-14."

"I know the way, I'll take him up," offered Arthur.

"Thank you!" Turning to Merlin he said, "This is your key," then with a smile, "try not to misplace it. I presume you read the information and regulations and are willing to sign the summary sheet."

Merlin nodded that he was and as the Porter turned back to his desk to get a copy Arthur said, "He knows that it is illegal to feed the deer in the deer park, that he should be in by eleven and must not have overnight guests in his room." Arthur turned and winked at Merlin who tried to control the blush which he felt creeping up his face.

The key was duly handed over and Drake said, "You need to be back at eleven but the rest of the day is your own. I'd advise you do a little sightseeing and try to get your bearings. Mr. Pendragon can show you around." Arthur took Merlin's suitcase and as he followed him up the first flight, Merlin said, "How did he know your name?"

"Drake was one of the porters who helped out at Waynflete when Laurence and I were in our first year. Good chap…he knows all the answers if you should ever have a problem here. Another person you will meet and learn to depend on is your Scout." Merlin raised his eyebrows as Arthur continued, "Just as Porters are the security for the residences so the Scouts are the cleaning staff. You'll have one assigned to clean your room, change your bedding and if you are an utter slob, fold and pile your clothes before vacuuming your floor."

"But what if I want to keep my own room clean?"

"Then you will be one of their favourite residents. They'll still insist on doing bathrooms and regular cleaning but tidy residents must be a blessing as it enables them to get on with their chores. The majority of them are nice sorts.

"Poor Laurence, when we shared a room in our first year, he spent the evening before the scout arrived picking up after me. Before bed, I'd get out of my clothes and let them lie where they fell." He shrugged before adding, "I'm just not the tidiest person. He told me that his mother always used to say that she paid the cleaning lady to clean not tidy and as a result he was better at putting away his things that I am.

"Even now at the flat, he shakes his head at the mess of my bedroom and says that if our Mrs. Easton ever charges overtime for tidying up before being able to clean, it is my own fault!"

They continued up another flight of stairs and Arthur said, "Here we are, Room 14 on you left!"

Melin put the key in the lock and was pleasantly surprised by the room. The room was of fair size and the beds were along opposite walls, each had a bedside table with a lamp, a drawer and cupboard. Boxes were piled on one side of the room and the bed had a suitcase on it so Arthur put Merlin's suitcase next to the other one nearer the window. Merlin dropped his backpack on the bed.

He smiled apprehensively, "Out of the two of them, this is the one I would have chosen anyway."

He'd never really shared a room with anyone except Gaius once on a holiday but that didn't really count as he was family. It would be strange to go to bed knowing that across the room there was a stranger but he guessed that he would finally get used to it.

Arthur picked up on it and said, "Doesn't take long to get used to sharing especially in a college room when you probably won't see that much of you roommate. Do you know if this Fordham chap will also be on the accelerated course?"

"I don't know, all the information received was that it was a group of no more than five and we would all be living in residence in the college itself."

"Lucky you, most first years students live either in Waynflete or in a couple of the other buildings the college owns. Think I would prefer this at least for my first year then I would want to spread my wings and find my own accommodation."

Merlin nodded but said nothing as he knew he didn't have the deep pockets which Arthur had and as his tuition and accommodation were paid for by scholarships, he could not be too demanding. Anyway, if his room was a nice as this, he'd be happy with it.

On the bed was a folder with a list of pertinent information, Arthur picked it up, "May I?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead, it will probably be Greek to me and you'll figure it out faster."

Arthur handed him a letter addressed to him and then sat down on the bed and checked out his schedules and courses and general information.

Merlin tried to concentrate on the letter which Arthur had given him but seeing Arthur sitting quite happily on his bed had done something to his stomach. He kept going back to the hug at the station, that was only the second time that Arthur had hugged him.

Arthur interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Says here that you are free until eleven tonight and at nine tomorrow morning you will attend breakfast in the Dining Hall, then there is a meeting of your group with one of your professors. As you don't have anything to unpack, why don't you take your camera and we'll wander around and I'll point out the main buildings in this college? You'll have to be back by eleven. You're free to eat wherever you want tonight, and I know a rather nice pub not too far from here."

Arthur looked up and seeing Merlin looking right at him smiled, "You haven't read that letter yet, have you and you don't have a clue as to what you are supposed to do with the remainder of today?"

Handing him the letter Melin said with a slight blush, "I haven't got that far…"

Getting off the bed, Arthur said, "You'll do fine, I'm sure your tutors will be excellent and any classes you have with lectures and professors will please you. Don't feel you are a nuisance if you have to ask about something. Every year there must be thousands of new students all milling around and quite a few of them are completely lost, luckily there are Freshers Reps who are a help.

"I remember a chap in one of our tutorials who after ten days was surprised to find out that a student with his name was registered for the course and that the other fellow was in the course where he was supposed to be. It was funny as he suddenly said, 'I was wondering when they were going to get around to physics?'

"Why don't you take a photo of the room and send it off to you mother, then she'll know that you arrived safely. Bring the letter and if you like, we can look it over at supper. Is Laurence bringing much of your stuff with him?"

"Well, when I left, there were two boxes and one suitcase but if my Mother has anything to do with it, there might be a little more by the time it arrives here."

"Not to worry as these places are used to having students, one chap from the States couldn't understand why he couldn't rent and hook up a washer and drier in his room."

-0-0-

Photos taken and sent, Merlin put his wallet in his inner pocket and his camera over his shoulder.

They made their way downstairs and Arthur laughingly promised Drake that Mr. Emrys would be back before eleven as he was going to give him a tour of the college properties.

Nodding, Drake said, "There's a map in your Welcoming Folder and as long as you know how to get to Dining Hall for food and your tutor's rooms, you'll survive, Sir."

For the next half hour, they wandered around with Arthur pointing our various gothic college buildings which Merlin would probably be using. Merlin enjoyed it as Arthur had all the information from the medieval drain in Brasenose Street to the Saxon tower of St. Michael's.

Merlin had done intensive readings of the town and was pleased to see the buildings in stone and mortar. He knew he was going to be busy with tutorials and essays but hoped that he'g get a chance to do some photography.

He felt quite at home wandering around with Arthur. He hoped that one day he would also be able to take shortcuts across colleges and down side streets. "How long did it take you to figure this out?" he asked.

"Not that long, you sort of pick it up over time." Merlin found that some passageways were so narrow they had to walk single file so that put an end to any conversation.

Suddenly in front of them was a pub and Arthur said, "If this suits you, we can eat here."

Merlin looked at the half-timbered building and smiled. The main bar area was small and traditional but when Arthur mentioned that they were here for a meal, they were escorted through to a much older area. It was somewhere behind the bar and looked over a pretty courtyard. The walls were plaster with thick beams and it had been furnished with deep red leather winged chairs and solid oak tables of which there were only four.

They were shown to the table and then to Merlin's surprise, the cook came from the kitchen and personally welcomed Arthur, "Reg is not here tonight but I am so the food is of the same quality and I'll tell Mike to serve you. He is one of our best. Reg will be sorry that he missed you. The beef is very good tonight as is the local trout."

"Arthur said, "Thanks, Peter, I just had to come by once before I take a few weeks off until term starts again."

For a minute Merlin was shocked, Arthur wasn't going to be around for the next little while.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Mike. Arthur ordered a whiskey and motioned towards Merlin so that he could order. Merlin grinned remembered the fiasco of his last drinking session with Laurence, Gawaine and Arthur, so settled on a Stella Artois.

Arthur said, "They also have a mild cider, why don't you give it a try?"

Merlin nodded feeling safe enough with Arthur that whatever it was wouldn't have him under the table after the first mouthful.

They ordered, Arthur going for the beef and Merlin the fish. When the Mike chap had gone, Arthur said, "You don't have to drink it, you could just have asked for soda water. If you hate the cider say so and we'll try something else."

"I'll be fine. I just had a flash of falling asleep if I had a whiskey and as I haven't any idea of where we are or how far away my room is, I'd be in a real mess."

"I'd have seen you back to your place but I can't see Drake being too impressed if I'd strolled up with you over my shoulder, dead to the world." Merlin grinned but then became more serious as Arthur said, "Oxford can get pretty wild on the weekends during term time so, keep your wits about you!"

"But, I don't drink, so I can't see myself getting out of my depth."

Arthur smiled remembering when he was in fifth form saying the same to his father yet that had never stopped him from going out and getting almost comatose. He wasn't a drinker nowadays but he remembered being picked up as an Upper Sixth former in London and it was only upon the insistence of Laurence and Leon that he had not gone off with the stranger and in retrospect had been lucky, to wake up in his own bed the following morning.

Laurence had in the kindest of ways never let him forget. Insisting that if he wanted 'company' as he had nicely put it that he should not risk life or limb to some stranger but to look closer to home. He'd immediately said, "Why, Laurence, I didn't know you cared!"

Laurence had grinned and said, "Give over!" and the two of them had had a good laugh.

Merlin broke into his thoughts be saying, "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of how innocent I used to be and how someone must have been looking out for me at many times during my life. Merlin, you will be careful, won't you. I know that you and Gawaine looked out for each other, however here you will be by yourself. You're very attractive and I worry that some character will sweep you off your feet and you'll be a goner."

Melin looked at Arthur and the cheekiest of smiles crossed his face as he leant closer to him and said quietly, "Arthur, someone already has!"

Feeling his heart pounding double time, Arthur looked at the man across the table. He knew that if he played his cards right, Merlin would someday be his but he wanted to give him the opportunity to make up his own mind in his own time. He was not going to push him into any relationship and should he meet and fall for someone else, he would accept it because for Merlin he would sacrifice his own desires. Basically, he only wanted what was right for him.

He smiled softly and said, "Merlin, I can't say that I'm not pleased that you think that way but you have a whole new world ahead of you right now including new friends and possible love interests. If we end up together that would be ideal; if not then we can always be friends."

"Don't say that, Arthur, I have known since fifth form when I first saw your Porsche that you were the man for me…"

"Very nice, Merlin, I came second to my car, you're breaking my heart."

Grinning Merlin, moved slightly closer to him and said, "What you said made sense, but you also have a new world ahead of you, with new friends and possible love interests." He became serious as he added, " Right now, you know how you feel but maybe the person for you has not yet entered your circle of friends. Would I be upset, of course, but because of the way I feel for you right now, I wouldn't stand in your way!"

He moved his hand slightly closer to Arthur's which lay on the table and Arthur covered it with his own and Merlin continued, "However, Gawaine would kill you but I would survive and become a useful member of society."

Arthur exerted a slight pressure on Merlin's hand and he curled it so that it rested within Arthur's. He looked straight at Merlin for a few seconds before saying with a soft smile, "How did you become so wise?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : AS A NEW STUDENT LEARNING THE ROPES**

They had been in the pub for the longest time, just talking and catching up on things. Arthur had mentioned that his father was off to Australia. Merlin asked if he had ever been and he had nodded.

"A couple of years ago during the summer break, I had the opportunity to go with my father. That is how I have done most of my travelling, tagging along after my father and being entertained by various executives and their families.

"Did you meet any interesting people?"

"Yes, actually I did. Most of the sons and even daughters were not overly impressed that I was the owner's son but were quite happy for me to tag along with them. One of the most daring things I've ever done, was actually fly to New Zealand when my father thought that I was busy socializing in Melbourne.

"Greg's father had an air charter business and his girlfriend was studying in Aukland so he was hopping a flight there for the weekend and invited my to join him. It was great and after all the golden colours of Australia, N.Z. was really refreshingly green. If I remember it took around three hours and Greg left me at the airport saying that he'd see me there on Tuesday morning at eight o'clock.

"Didn't see hide or hair of him until we met up at the airport that Tuesday. Mind you, by the smile on his face he'd had one hell of a weekend."

"He just dumped you in Aukland?"

"Yes…well not really dumped, I had some cash and my card, so I settled in for a luxurious weekend far away from the all-seeing eyes of my father. Actually, I enjoyed myself as the people are very friendly and I had no trouble finding things to do. It was rather relaxing doing what I wanted when I wanted and not being ushered around like a school kid by well-meaning directors."

"I don't know that I would like to be dumped in a city that I didn't know."

"You would manage fine. Get a central hotel and check the city attractions to decide where you want to go. It's surprising how many people are willing to help you if you get lost and sometimes they're the ones who have the best information on what you should be seeing. I went farther afield as I managed a day tour to Rotorua and the glow worms in the Waitomo caves. Not likely to forget that."

Merlin smiled; Arthur's life experiences made him feel rather conscious of his lack of travel experience and he realised that maybe his just getting out of school might account for that.

He didn't begrudge Arthur any of his travels, nevertheless he was envious of the things which he had experienced. It must be wonderful to have a head so full of information that if someone said glow worm you could automatically relive your experience.

Arthur made him laugh as he explained that the travelling which they did by boat through the worm grotto was interesting until some ladies started to worry about being pooped upon.

"The guide assured us that in this stage all the insects did were mate, lay eggs and die. No foraging in the local forests!"

Merlin grinned, "Did you see anything of the Lord of the Rings set?

"Yes, we saw that the same day, you would have loved it, the day was sunny and the best thing for me was that the valley borders on a spectacular range of snow covered mountains. That alone really impressed me. Maybe one day we will go there together."

Merlin was conscious that he was experiencing a warm glow just from Arthur's saying the words…one day and together. He hoped that it might be but Arthur's lifestyle and experiences so far surpassed his that he worried he might one day tire of him. For a moment he felt sick, the intensity of his feelings was so strongly tempered at the moment with insecurity.

Arthur must have noticed as he glanced at his watch and said, "I think you've had a busy day, do you want another drink? Come on I've bored you enough with my travels but one more thing, I think those few days off gave me the energy to continue the rest of the trip with my father. Just how many Board Rooms can you visit in five weeks?"

"Did he ever find out about your trip?"

"No but it was touch and go as immigration is very strict in NZ and my passport had been stamped in Aukland and two weeks later when we finally made it to Christchurch, we had gone through customs together and my father had taken both of our passports and I thought, 'Oh, shit how will I explain the earlier customs' stamp.' It was stupid keeping it a secret. I just about died when the immigration chap said, 'Welcome, Mr. Pendragon, I hope you enjoy your time in NZ.' and looking at my passport, seeing the stamp, he said warmly, 'Welcome back, Mr. Pendragon!'

Merlin smiled, he loved hearing all the funny happenings in Arthur's life. His father didn't sound _that_ bad; however he had heard otherwise from Laurence who had called him a real bastard in taking Arthur out of Magdalen and shipping him off the Bruxelles when he had had his heart set on first completing a degree at Oxford.

"Couldn't he just have refused?" he had asked Laurence.

Laurence had smiled indulgently saying, "No one argues with Mr. Pendragon not even his son. If you ever have the misfortune of meeting him, you'll understand what I mean."

Merlin hadn't liked the sound of that and had decided he would stay as far away from Arthur's father as was physically possible.

"You're miles away…!" Arthur's voice said and he came back to earth and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you're ready let's go or do you need to visit the Little Boy's Room first."

Merlin started laughing and Arthur took that for a no. It reminded him of his mother as she had always used that phase before he had left the house when he was youngster and he used to retaliate by reminding her to use the Little Girl's Room. They hadn't used it for years but the warm feeling of caring which it represented made him want to give Arthur a little hug. He decided it was so much nicer that using the word bog!

Leaving the pub and making their way back to the college, they passed under the Bridge of Sighs and Arthur stopped and said, "First kisses in Oxford are always memorable…may I?"

Merlin felt himself blush and he nodded. Arthur put his arms on his shoulders and very gentle let his lips gloss over Merlin's forehead. Merlin stayed perfectly still and then moved a fraction of an inch towards him and Arthur kissed him again but this time it was a real kiss on the lips and Merlin knew that he would always remember the kiss and for the longest time whenever he saw Hertford Bridge he thought of Arthur's lips on his.

Arthur pulled him closer and as Merlin rested his chin on his left shoulder, Arthur whispered, "May this be the first of many!"

Merlin was heady with emotions, but Arthur had pulled back and with his arm around his waist was ushering him towards the street lights. "I'm only going to be here for a few days and then I'm off to London so, keep yourself safe and enjoy yourself. It will get easier as days go by I promise. By Christmas, you will feel as though you have always lived here and everything will be second nature."

Never having experienced walking with anyone who had their arm around his back, Merlin decided that it felt so protective and that he would quite happily have frozen time so that he could always remember it. The strangest feeling was that it seemed right, nothing out of the ordinary, just Arthur being the slightest bit possessive but he decided in a most adorable way.

A little while later, Arthur said, "Once Laurence is back, we will plan to have supper." He smiled as he said, "I think it would be against your interests if I commandeered your every waking moment, so my absence is intentional. I have not, nor will I ever forget about you," he paused and turned to face Merlin, "you believe that don't you?" Merlin nodded. "You have my number and if anything important comes up, let me know if you think I could be of help.

"Remember the porter is an important ally, he is the security on your hall and has responsibilities such as the right to refuse entry to non-residents. He will also be responsible for your mail and getting any parcels to you. He is the man to go to if something isn't working in your room. He's a bit like a policeman and he can report any bad behaviour to the Dean of Conduct. He is also the all important keeper of the keys. He has copies of all the college residence keys in his lodge but if you lose the one you are given, you will have to pay for a replacement. So, hold onto it… Porters are on twenty-four seven so you are really never alone in the building."

They walked hand in hand towards the college letting go of each other's hand as they reached their destination.

Merlin glanced at his watch it was now quarter to eleven, where had the last five hours gone? He knew he wouldn't sleep so he grinned when Arthur whispered "Sleep tight!"

…and answered cheekily, "As if…"

Arthur managed to say, "A man after my own heart!" before the Porter on duty arrived and Arthur said, "Hope the next few days work out well," then he turned and walked away.

Merlin called after him, "Goodnight, thanks for the meal." Arthur half turned and waved.

The porter who introduced himself as Dunn said, "May I have your name, Sir?" Merlin gave it to him and the man continued, "Ah yes, here you are…Mr. Emrys. Do you have your key?" Merlin again nodded. Dunn smiled, "One last thing, do you remember the way to your room, Sir?"

Merlin said that he did and asked if his roommate had returned.

Dunn checked the log and said, "Not yet, he still has a few minutes. Problems at the beginning of the year is that students get lost and can't find their way back in time. I remember one student in my first year on the job, arriving closer to two o'clock in tears. He'd misplaced his phone, he was exhausted and completely lost until a couple of graduate students took pity on him and guided him back here."

"I'll remember to keep my phone handy or at least a map in my pocket," Merlin said with a smile before adding, "Good Night, Mr. Dunn!"

"See you tomorrow morning, Sir!"

Merlin nodded and as he climbed the stairs thought, 'This is an opportunity not to be wasted and I have to show those who felt that I was capable that their judgement was correct.'

He let himself into his room and looked out the window at the other buildings around the quad. Strange to think that in a few days he would know the name of each of them and probably have even been in them.

Sitting on the bed, he phoned his mother. "Hi, Mum, I hope this is not too late but just got back to my residence."

"Merlin love, no time is ever too late. If I'm asleep, you'll have to wait for me to get my wits about me, that's all. Did you have a nice time with Arthur? That was so kind of him to meet you at the station."

"He showed me around and we went for supper." A flash of the Bridge of Sighs crossed his mind. He smiled to himself as he said, "I enjoyed it. He seems to know everyone here. Found out that he'd been to Australia and New Zealand. He's returning to London so I won't see him again for some time. He has his own place which he shares with Laurence so I doubt that I will be bumping into him that often. Did you get the photos? They are of the room I'm in for a couple of days until the one allocated to me is free. My bed is the one near the window."

Hunith said, "Thanks for the photos, however shouldn't you be getting to bed as tomorrow is going to be a busy day. What time do you start?"

"We have breakfast at nine followed by meetings with lecturers and professors. By the way, when I get into my own room, I'll send you better photos. Honestly, Mum, we have twenty-four hours security on our residence. With porters at the lodge door who are like policemen and Keeper of The Keys all rolled into one. I've met two of them and they both seem very pleasant. Security here seems very tight! I'll phone you tomorrow probably late in the afternoon. Say hello to Gaius. Bye!"

Hunith hung up, saying afterwards, "God, please keep him save, he's very precious…"

-0-0-

Merlin decided to scout around to find the toilets. In the morning, he'd know where to go to have a shower, he found it one room over. He wondered if in his own room, he'd have to share a bathroom and a lounge referred to in the college literature as sets.

In his mind, Merlin replayed the kiss. Had he done it all right or had Arthur secretly laughed at his inexperience? He decided it was better to know too little and then he could learn what it was that Arthur liked. He trusted Arthur, it was a strange feeling as if he had been in his life since the beginning.

He realised that the fact that Arthur had walked him back to the college with his arm around him meant that maybe his response to the kiss hadn't been completely ineffective.

Gawaine had tried to give him some hints about kissing but they usually ended up laughing instead. Gawaine would tell him how wonderful it was and then Merlin would make some crack about Gawaine's love life and the two of them would collapse laughing hysterically. They had been so immature but Gawaine had put it down to the blind leading the blind. "Maybe the next time I see you, you will have all the answers," he'd teased.

Merlin couldn't settle so he turned over to look out the window. He decided that he would play it by ear. He wasn't ignorant about relationships just lacking in any experience. Most people find people to love and care for and he hoped that he was going to be in that group; he didn't want to be on the periphery of society, the odd man out.

Then he decided maybe a happy odd man out was better than being in a relationship which was noxious. Their next door neighbour but one came to mind. You couldn't ask for a nicer woman than Mrs. Rosie Delaney, she'd been married sixty odd years and had poured out all her love for her husband who had treated her like shit. She'd stuck with it and kept house for him, cared for him and loved him till the day he'd up and died.

His mother used to refer to her as a saint but one day he'd heard Gaius question whether she would have been better off by herself. His Mum had said, "What God has joined together…!"

Gaius had smiled and said, "The man's a cold fish, he has no friends or interests and couldn't show love if his life depended upon it."

He smiled to himself and later he'd asked his mother why she thought Mrs. Delaney had married such a cold man and she said that she was sure that when they were courting they'd been in love but the war affected people differently.

Merlin's mind was working overtime, he jumped to other relationships and worried that if Arthur really loved him now might something happen and he would turn into a cold man. The thought of being with an Arthur who no longer liked him was upsetting.

He heard some clock strike one and decided that he should really think of less upsetting things and decided to imagine what Arthur's flat was like and whether he would ever be invited over there.

His roommate never appeared.

-0-0-

He woke to bells chiming, he was still alone in the room and it was seven o'clock. He knew that there were hardly any students around but he decided to get ready for breakfast. He traipsed down the corridor with his towel and showered. He met no one. He decided to wear slacks with his navy sweater. They were familiar clothes and he felt at home in them.

Around half past eight, there was a knock at the door and he heard a key in the lock and his roommate arrived, flustered and out of breath. "Can you wait for me as I have no idea where I should be just that I have to be there at nine o'clock. It's breakfast. I think!"

Merlin said, "That right! My name is Emrys, Merlin Emrys."

The red-head nodded at him, "Fordham, Benjamin but I only really answer to Ben. Where's the bathroom?"

"Two doors down on your left." Merlin was surprised, American by his accent.

"Thanks!" and his roommate disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

Merlin walked to the window but couldn't see the building which Arthur had pointed out as the Dining Hall. He pulled out his phone and found the map. Next thing the door opened again and Ben came in. He threw his clothes on the bed and grabbed a clean shirt then said, "Ready?"

Merlin thought, 'Ready? I was ready before you even arrived…' but he said, "Let's go like the intrepid explorers we are."

They passed one of the porters outside their building and the man smiled and said, "Dining Hall?" They both nodded and he said, "Over there to you left. Remember if you get lost just ask a friendly face and they'll put you on the right track."

"Thank you, Drake," Merlin said recognising him from yesterday.

A voice beside him as they walked away said, "Well, he's a hell of a lot friendlier to you than he was to me, it was like the Inquisition when I arrived."

Merlin just smiled as he had no intention of getting on the wrong side of the porters after Arthur had spoken so highly of them.

-0-0-

As they opened the door to the building, a notice with an arrow directed their group to a specific table, two female students were present with an older man. He glanced at his list and asked, "Emrys, Fordham or Quilley?"

Merlin acknowledged that he was Emrys and Ben said, "Fordham!"

The man introduced himself as Marcus Peters, "Start eating...I'm your contact person for the next three days. You'll report here for breakfast each morning at eight, you get a lunch break and keep going until five. You are free from five until eleven when you have to be back in your rooms. Don't worry about anything as it's just a week during which we will decide on your strengths and match you to the tutor who will be best for you. You'll receive a more detailed schedule later on.

"On today's schedule, we have a tour of specific areas and a meeting with Professor Ellis who is the mastermind behind this _proposed_ accelerated degree."

From his emphasis on the word proposed, Merlin wondered if maybe Peters was not as sure of the programme as Dr Ellis.

Nevertheless, the man in question smiled and became more affable, "Don't look so worried, the best outcome will be that you complete your degree in what we believe might be just over three years and the worst is that you take four."

He looked around the table and said, "Well, looks like Quilley isn't joining us, so if you have all finished, let's go..."

-0-0-

For Merlin, the morning flew by in a blur of buildings and recommendations. They were advised that at least for the first month they sat together for breakfast and lunch.

Merlin was interested to learn that for the three terms, they would arrive back early and only the end of year Trinity term would see them leaving with the rest of their year. The correct names for the eight-week terms were Michaelmas which he was about to start, Hilary after Christmas and then Trinity after Easter. He'd also worked out that the extra time his group would commit to the course was an additional fifteen percent per term covered by extended hours and shorter term breaks. He wasn't daunted and was ready to start his tutorials.

He'd found the lecturers and professors who welcomed them had been very positive. They had not been made to feel like guinea pigs even though Ben felt otherwise.

Tina whom they had learned was from Hong Kong said, "It's a test programme. Dr. Ellis explained we could opt out into the regular courses without any penalties."

Ben felt that his days at Oxford would be adversely affected by the tight schedule. He was not happy that his term time would be extended.

"Why did you apply and go through with the secondaries, if you didn't want to do the course?" Beth asked.

Ben shrugged but didn't answer and just the way he seemed resigned to it made Merlin think there was parental pressure involved. He'd learned later that Ben was from California and nothing pleased him. He hated the weather, the food, the traffic and had expected a larger room with en-suite and a freer rein. It was his first time away from his parents and he wanted freedom not restrictive hours. Merlin was to later learn that his girlfriend had moved with him to Oxford and was living in a B&B, trying to get a job and complaining that she never saw him.

Looking back, Merlin remembered that one Monday, Ben never arrived. He was later to find out that he had bailed out not only from Magdalen but also Oxford. Merlin let his mind fantasise that maybe Ben and his girl friend were shacked up in an isolated cottage in the wilds of Scotland living a life of pleasure but then remembering Ben's reaction to the rainy weather, he decided that they had probably taken off for Spain.

When he finally told Arthur about it, he had laughed and said something about it being all right to let a part of your anatomy lead the way but that you should also take along your brain. He'd winked at Merlin and Laurence who was also present had just raised his eyes to heaven before asking if someone else was going to take his place.

"I doubt it, they would spent all the hours of the day trying to catch up unless there is someone who's been away for medical reasons and has already completed half of a year."

-0-0-

After the first three weeks which raced by, Merlin began to feel less lonely in Oxford. Their group was slowly coming together. Quilley had arrived and turned out to be a month younger than Merlin and his absence was due to a death in the immediate family. It would be some time before Merlin learnt that it had been his younger brother and that his father was also an Oxford professor.

Merlin had been moved to room 2-6 which was at the end of the corridor. Not only was it double aspect but also had an en-suite. His scout told him that it was one of the most popular rooms rented during the holidays. It overlooked the deer park and the River Cherwell, from the other window he could see the quads and the tower of Magdalen chapel.

Academically everything was progressing well as it all fell into place. The regular students were back and Merlin was now on nodding terms with some of the others in his hall.

He felt less alone in Oxford, however, he was still waiting for Arthur to contact him. Laurence had arrived and delivered his suitcase and boxes. His mother had added a few things and he smiled when he found them, carefully wrapped, each with a little note. Homesickness flooded over him but he managed to laugh at some of the things she'd included and it helped diminish the feeling.

Laurence took him out for supper to an Indian place that Tuesday, telling him that Arthur was due to arrive at the end of the week. "He'll probably be in touch as he's been in the States. Said that it was far enough away that his father wouldn't bother him."

Merlin smiled, "I've heard from Gawaine regularly and he's settling in happily."

"I think deep down he wishes you were still in Liverpool. For the last few weekends, he's been moping around the house. How about you?"

"Well..." he paused, "it was hard. On the first day, Arthur picked me up at the station and then we had supper and he walked me home and then he was gone. Luckily, I was so busy that I had little time to think but as things started to fall into place, I had more time on my hands."

"Don't worry, before you know it he'll be here, better had as I can't afford the place by myself. What did you think of the condo?"

"I haven't seen it, is it nice?"

"Well, let's say it could rival some of the places in Liverpool. Arthur is only renting, he says he wants a house but with the facilities available in the building and the indoor parking, I think it's great. All maintenance and repairs are taken care of making it great for someone like him who is less handy than the average Joe."

Merlin laughed, Gawaine had once told him that when Arthur had a flat, he had considered renting a car as he wasn't sure what to do. It had a space-saver spare and Laurence had managed to get the flat off and put on the new wheel before driving to the nearest garage to get the flat repaired. Laurence had told Gawaine that on the spot Arthur had offered him a job as his chauffeur if college didn't work out for him.

"It's good to see you, Merlin, I promised Arthur, I'd get in touch to see if everything had gone all right. He hadn't heard from you so he guessed you were coping."

"I was but I still missed talking to him."

"You could have phoned him just to chat."

Merlin laughed saying, "I didn't as I was worried it would make me seem more needy…" he paused thoughtfully before added, "than I actually am!"

Laurence grinned, he'd always admired Merlin and he was pleased that Arthur liked him.

The thought had crossed Laurence's mind that maybe Arthur was not as confident about Merlin's liking him as he had been. He knew that there was many a man who had probably already noticed Merlin. He'd remembered how in his first year, if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time he felt uncomfortable as he knew that he was being judged solely on his looks as a possible overnighter. He'd learned to stay away from those areas when socialising. He just hoped that Merlin hadn't been in that same situation or felt pressured by anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : A NEW FRIEND AND AN UPSETTING INTRUDER**

Drake was on duty and he'd seen Laurence coming to get him, he said as Merlin returned, "Nice to see that Mr. Knells is back and looking well. When they were Freshers at Waynflete, he and Mr Pendragon certainly kept us on our toes."

Merlin let himself into his room. He was up to date on his essays for the following day so he decided to just take it easy. He toed off his shoes and socks, drew the curtain on the window facing the other buildings and pulled off his clothes. His room was warm so he just threw himself on the bed and took his phone.

He knew his mother was probably still up so he clicked on her number. She was pleased to hear from him that Laurence had delivered all his stuff.

"Thanks for all the lovely surprises!" He said, "It felt just like a second-hand Christmas." He heard his Mum laugh, so he continued, "I have to say that Teddy is very happy on my pillow and my photos of the Liver Building and Cathedral look lovely framed. I don't intend to forget Liverpool, you or Gaius but it was nice to get the photos. I put them on my notice board near my desk. In four weeks, I'll be home for a term break. Should I keep Teddy here or do you think he would like to come home for a visit as well?"

His mother got into the mood of the moment and said, "Well, if you leave him there then he will be especially happy to see you when you come back and you can give him all the news." They talked for maybe another fifteen minutes and his Mum was still laughing as she had said, "Take care, Merlin My Love!" and then he hung up. He put the phone on his bedside table and pulled a sheet over himself.

He must have fallen asleep almost immediately as he woke up around three o'clock, rested and wide awake. Something which Laurence had said kept going around in his brain.

Laurence had asked, 'What did you think of the flat?' He was sure he seemed surprised to hear that Arthur hadn't shown it to him. His mind told him that the first day he was here with Arthur, there had been no time to go visiting as they were going out to eat. His heart kept a little niggling thought alive, had Arthur never intended for him to see the place?

He rolled over again determined to fall asleep as he heard that chimes from the church bells realising it was already four o'clock. He knew everything was prepared for tomorrow's tutorials and he must have fallen asleep as he was awoken by his alarm. It had surprised him at first that he would be able to sleep through the bells but he did and he now felt that he would probably not be able to sleep without them as he found them comforting. He felt that there was always someone else listening to the bells and he was not alone.

-0-0-

Merlin had become friendly with one of the other students on the accelerated programme. The chap's name was Toby well really Tobias Francis Quilley.

The two of them lived opposite each other on the same floor. They were also in tutorials together and were well matched academically. They had the same intense love of their subjects and their work ethic was similar. Essays had to be done so why put them off, do it while your mind still had a grasp of what was wanted.

Toby's father was Professor Angus T. Quilley associated with Oriel. His older brother had just started his graduate studies there. It was after a long session in the library that Toby told him the reason he had arrived late at the beginning of term. "We were at Niagara with my grandparents. It was great, we'd had a lovely three days and were driving back to Toronto in two cars. Luca opted to go with my mother and her parents and I went with my father and Gord. We arrived back ahead of them and waited at the hotel.

"My father was sitting reading a newspaper and Gord and I were watching TV. There was a knock on the door and Gord opened it and a man identified himself as the Hotel Manager. Two policemen flanked him and one asked for my father. My father walked forward and then told me to go back to the TV before he and Gord stepping out into the hallway."

Toby stopped talking and finally took a big breath, "They were on the 401, two cars were racing each other, a passenger in one fired a gun at the other. Bullets were whizzing by and one hit the car then my mother noticed Luca slump forward. She thought he was trying to hide. She managed to pull over then she realised that he'd been hit in the head. He died instantly..."

The closest Merlin had to a brother was Gawaine and he could see how such a death would impact the family. He had been too young to experience his father's death however he had seen his mother live the consequences.

They nodded at Dunn as they arrived back at their halls and they walked up the stairs Merlin heard Toby who was behind him say, "I'm never going back to Canada…I can't!"

At the top of the stairs, Merlin put his arm across Toby's shoulders and said, "How old was Luca?"

Toby took a deep breath and said, "He was the baby of the family, he was twelve."

Realising that Gawaine's brothers were that age. He though of how Mrs and Mr Knells would have felt to lose one of them. There would always have been a hole in their family.

"Do you want to come into my room, I have some cocoa and I'll make us something hot?" Merlin smiled gently, "It won't be as good as at home but it will be warm and tasty." Toby followed him. "I know that my mother packed two mugs so while I try to find them, could you run the hot water tap and wait for really hot water?"

Toby wandered into the en-suite and Merlin heard the water running. He finally found the mugs and carried them into the bathroom. "Warm the mugs then we'll put some of the mixture in and make a paste and then add more hot water."

Everything was going well, until Merlin realised he didn't have a spoon. He looked at Toby and shrugged. Toby laughed and said, "Pen or toothbrush handle?"

Merlin grinned, "Or, finger!" He grabbed the cleanest pen he could find on his desk and handed it to Toby. They tasted their concoction and Toby grinned saying, "You know this really tastes good."

"The bubbles are a bit powdery but tomorrow I intend to pick up a spoon from somewhere…"

"You could open a little nighttime take-away and call it 'Merlin's at Magdalen'. People would have to bring their own mugs."

He told Toby that he should think of doing the same, 'Toby's Timely Stitches' specialising in sewing on buttons, repairing and/or installing zippers and renovating rips!" Merlin laughed imagining being thrown out of Oxford not because of failing but that they were responsible for a craze which saw students starting up their own businesses in their rooms on college grounds.

They sat in the window watching the lights from the other buildings until Merlin said quietly, "My father was in the military and he died when I was three. I don't have any real memories except of a man he used to let me ride around on his back." Merlin let the suspicion of a smile cross his face before he became serious again and said, "The rest of the memories are what my mother has told me and photograph albums."

Tobias said sadly, "At least I have loads of memories. My mother isn't doing well, all she keeps on saying is that she should have told Luca to go with his father."

Merlin nodded there was nothing he could really say. They finished their cocoas in silence and rinsed the mugs. "Next time at my place..." Toby said with a little sigh.

He collected his backpack and Merlin watched him reach his door, before saying, "Good Night! Try to get some sleep, we've got Morris bright and early tomorrow morning."

He'd only just got into bed himself when his phone rang. He never ignored calls, if his mother needed him he wanted to be available…but he recognised the number Arthur was back!

He cleared his throat feeling suddenly nervous, afraid he'd say something silly and Arthur would shake his head even though he couldn't see him. However, it was Arthur who was being silly.

"Merlin, I need to see you immediately, it's been nearly a fortnight and I think I have forgotten how cute you are. I'd come banging on your door but I don't think Drake would let me in, let alone go upstairs. Grab a taxi and come over to Millbank, I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

There was a pause and Merlin could hear talking in the background.

Arthur then spoke again, "Laurence said that I am to stop being stupid as it really isn't funny and I might frighten you and in so doing chase you even further away than you are presently which according to my phone, is in your room if not already in bed…!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh, "By any chance have you been drinking?"

"Well, Laurence and I had a drink when I arrived back, I think it's just that I am over tired. I left NY yesterday at around seven thirty via Icelandair, with a ten hour layover in Keflavik. Don't ask! However, I did take a guided taxi tour and enjoyed it. Midnight sun, hot springs and mountains… It's beautiful there and I'd been willing to go back but not after a six hour flight from the US then I arrived in the UK and had to 'train it' back here.

"Why Icelandair?"

"I'd had an argument on the phone with my father and I just wanted to annoy him. One of my friends had taken that flight from Toronto and had enjoyed the whole experience." He yawned, "Merlin, I'm so tired but I feel better now that I've heard your voice.

"Any chance you're free on Friday? We could have a meal together." Merlin was pleasantly surprised but then Arthur added, "We could go out somewhere. Not far from where you are, there's a restaurant called The Folly. It's actually on a tiny island in the Thames. My father gave it his seal of approval."

Merlin nodded and then realised that after all Arthur couldn't see him so added, "Friday's fine. What time?"

"I'll phone you and let you know." He suppressed a yawn as he added, "Looking forwards to seeing you again. Bye…"

Merlin said, "Bye, Arthur!"

Merlin pulled the blankets around him, there was something strange about the call. Arthur had seemed distracted and then he put it down to jet lag and tried to fall asleep. He dreamt of going out with Arthur but not to a restaurant to his home, they had a lovely dinner and then cuddled up on a sofa to watch a replay of Arsenal - West Bromwich. What happened after that he really didn't know…

-0-0-

As he hung up, Laurence looked at him and said, "Arthur, why didn't you invite him here? I could have made myself scarce and you could have ordered a good meal from one of the local restaurants and picked it up."

"I could hardly think with you glaring at me."

"I wasn't glaring but I was afraid you'd blurt out something inappropriate and send him running back to Liverpool."

"I never would, I have only ever done that once and I learnt my lesson."

Laurence laughed, "Yes, after the girl arrived with her bags and tried to move into your father's place in London and Pierce had to move her out. Honestly, I'll be happy when this is all over…" He looked at Arthur to see a puzzled look on his face and he explained, "when you and Merlin are not just friends but more…as in real boyfriends. Be careful, Arthur, don't lose him because I think he is perfect for you."

"Is that the joint opinion of the Knells family?"

"Well, I know Gawaine would be happy and if you treat him nicely so would my mother. Why don't you follow up this meal if it goes well by inviting him to see this place. He's never been here and you could have a light lunch here on Sunday afternoon. I'll take care of the food and then skedaddle away so you can…."

Arthur laughed, "There is no reason to skedaddle away as you can join us. It will be some time and depending on Merlin himself, before I ask you to either stay in your room or give us space."

"Or rent me a hotel room for the weekend!' Laurence said with a grin.

"Remember that when I hand you the door card and the address…" Arthur added laughing.

-0-0-

They left the Dining Hall, after a full day of tutorials and what seemed like hours spent in the library. Merlin and Toby nodded at Drake who was on for the night and made their way upstairs.

Merlin was still mulling over in his mind that he would be seeing Arthur tomorrow night. He knew that Toby would be going to eat with his family as he usually did on Friday and would also spend this weekend with his parents. Merlin felt happy for him as he sometimes seemed slightly lost in a world of his own which he figured had something to do with Luca's death.

They parted in the corridor and Merlin let himself into his own room. It wasn't exactly home but it was beginning to feel like a sanctuary from the noise and bustle of the college. He was sitting on the bed in his sweat bottoms when someone knocked at the door. He thought it was his door but then again it might have been Toby's.

Whoever it was did not give up and Merlin padded to the door in his stockinged feet. He wondered who wanted him and felt confident opening the door. Figuring it was Toby, he said, as he opened the door, "What's up?"

The door sprung open and there was a stranger standing there, almost propped on the doorjamb.

Merlin hadn't a chance to say anything more before the man said, "If you are looking for company, there is no need to go outside your residence!"

It took time for the disjointed words to make sense but taking the aggressive stance of the man who was standing too close to him for comfort, Merlin clued in and realised this was not just a suggestion but a veiled threat. His mind jolted as he realised the context of his choice of words. However, he didn't recognise him from the halls, tutorials, the Library or from the Dining Hall...and he had certainly never bumped into him on the stairs.

Merlin took a step forward to close the door but the man didn't step back into the hallway, he just stood there, if anything he seemed to lean further into the room. "You have mistaken me for someone else!" Merlin said finally finding his voice.

"Oh, no, not at all, I can pick them out a mile away."

Merlin was feeling out of his depth. Where was Gawaine when he needed him? However, it was Toby who came to his aid. Indirectly that was, as suddenly Drake's voice was heard as he walked down the corridor towards them.

"Mr Baxter, I believe you are on the wrong stairs! Please return to your own room. This will be reported."

The other student reluctantly left without any argument but not without punching Merlin's door and giving him a good look up and down before saying under his breath, "What a Pretty Boy!" As he walked away, Merlin realised that this Baxter chap was less than steady on his feet.

Merlin was sure that Drake had not heard that as he turned to Toby who was peeking out of his door, "Thank you, Mr. Quilley, for bringing this to my attention!"

Merlin looked with gratitude at Toby who shrugged and feeling it was now safe, stepped into the corridor saying, "I was just falling asleep and I heard the loud voice and I knew that someone was outside Emrys's door."

Drake then turned to Merlin saying, "Are you all right, Sir?"

Merlin nodded looking anything but all right. He'd never been in a situation before where someone had made him feel insecure by challenging him. Anyway, what was it all about? He tried to remember the man's exact words but he couldn't. Why had the man singled him out and what exactly had he meant?

What did Drake think of him, that he maybe had encouraged the chap and that they were friends? He wished he were home where a stranger would have needed to get in the front door and up the stairs past his Mum and Gaius before reaching his room. He'd been so happy here, he loved his room and his neighbours seemed friendly and certainly not confrontational.

In no way had it dampened his desire to be at Oxford, he decided that it was maybe a wake-up call that even here, he had to keep his wits about him.

Toby suddenly said, "I have a sleeping bag and I could sleep on the floor in your room, if you'd like."

Drake said, "I think that might be a good idea don't you, Mr Emrys? I'll walk up here a couple of times tonight and see that there are no more unwanted visitors." Merlin nodded. "You have my number, if you need anything. Go get your sleeping bag and I'll stay here with Merlin."

Toby returned saying, "We'll be all right now won't we, Merlin?" Merlin seemed distracted but the words made their way to his brain and he nodded.

Drake left. He needed to free up the porter who was holding the fort downstairs. He would have to write up a report and he knew that this was not Mr Baxter's first run in with discipline. Maybe this would be the straw that broke the camel's back. He wouldn't be sorry to see the back of him as a resident.

He shook his head, you couldn't find two nicer young men that those two on the second floor and he intended to keep an eye on them. He just hoped that if Mr Emrys was called as a witness that he cold remember what had been said and would also be willing to tell the council what had happened.

Toby settled on the floor and suggested that they leave the bathroom light on and the door open a crack. Merlin was happy with that and thanked Toby for coming to his aid.

"But I didn't really as I was too scared to come out of the room as that man sounded so loud and very annoyed."

"Yes, but you got Drake up here. Thank you!"

"You'd have done the same for me…we'll have to cover each other's backs," Toby said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

-0-0-

Merlin couldn't sleep, he kept staring at the shadows thrown by the light on the ceiling.

He didn't want to accept it but he knew that he had been scared and out of his depth. He let his mind run over what the Baxter man had said, it didn't make any sense as he didn't know the man, pulling his blanket around his ears, he closed his eyes only to snap them open again as he thought, 'Arthur!'

He let his mind think of Arthur and creeping into his mind came a suspicion of what Baxter had meant, a challenge with undertones of sexual innuendos.

He smiled sadly, remembering Gawaine once telling him that he didn't look gay. What had Baxter picked up on? Replaying in his mind his first statement then subsequently his reference to 'pretty', it became clear in Merlin's mind. But the first statement didn't really make sense as he had not gone looking for anyone outside the college.

His mind was unable to make complete thoughts as he fell into that period before sleep when problems seem lucid and challenges surmountable.

 _Someone is banging at his door, he gets out of bed and opens it a crack. He peeks out as an elbow is forced into his door and it bursts open. He's standing there in his briefs facing a fully clad stranger, the man's eyes are frighteningly challenging and he can almost smell his aggression._

' _You're a little slut and we don't want the likes of you in our residence, next thing you'll be sneaking your highfalutin' boyfriend to stay over. We keep to ourselves here.'_

 _The man advances into his room, however over his shoulder Merlin sees a young man in uniform who morphs into Arthur. Arthur grabs the man's jacket and wrenches him back into the corridor and shoves him against the wall. 'Keep out of our lives! Approach him again and you will damned well live to regret it. Get on your way, you miserable excuse for a human being.'_

 _The man mumbles, "Scared of me, Pendragon? You should be, I can be a thorn in your side if you are not more accommodating.'_

 _Those last words seem to be the catalyst as Arthur chases the man down the corridor. Merlin looks in dismay as he is left alone but the uniformed figure which he now recognises steps out of the shadows. There is a smile and a salute and he hears a voice say, "I'm proud of you, Son…!"_

Merlin's eyes spring open and the room is bathed in daylight. Toby is rolling up his sleeping bag, "Bet you had some crazy dreams last night, at one point I thought that you were going to leap out of bed."

"Well, I feel a lot better than I did last night. Thanks for saving me and staying over."

Toby smiles, "Nothing that a friend wouldn't do but we are running a little late and I don't want to miss breakfast." He turned grinning as he opened the door, "If this is what happens in the first term, heaven knows what will happen in the rest of the year."

Merlin swung his feet out of bed as he laughed saying, "Probably nothing, as things will now settle down to a regular student life in Oxford."

However it didn't as in the Dining Hall he was conscious of Baxter standing up and mouthing "Fag!" as one of his cronies whistled quietly at him as he passed their table. He kept his eyes straight ahead but it shook him and took away his confidence.

Toby said quietly, "Ignore the louts!"

-0-0-

Following his last tutorial, he received a message that his presence was requested by the senior graduate student who was in charge of discipline charges within their residence.

The chap asked him to call him Claudio and motioned for Merlin to sit. Opposite him were two files on the table, one practically empty and the other half full.

"Mr Emrys, as you can see, this is not a full Discipline Council but I just wanted to hear your account of what happened last night."

Merlin felt unsure of himself, he was now sure that he knew exactly what had happened but he felt slightly embarrassed.

Claudio said, "I can assure you that I have heard all sorts of things sitting here. I am not here to judge you but feel that I need to hear exactly what went on. You are in no way considered the guilty party. I won't keep you long. Can you tell me in your own words what actions happened convincing Drake to make a report."

Melin seldom lied and decided to tell the straight facts including as best he could remember, the reference which Baxter had made to needing company and no need to go outside the college. He blushed slightly as he mentioned what he had called him.

Claudio had been taking notes and he put down the pen saying, "…and the remarks this morning in the Dining Hall?" Seeing the look of surprise on Merlin's part, Claudio added, "A third party senior was present who reported it to me. We don't condone pressure from older undergraduates on freshers!"

Merlin dropped his head, "He mouthed 'Fag!' at me and someone else at the table whistled."

Claudio could see that he was still shaken so he said, "This information will be held in strictest confidence but if you remember anything else or if anything happens again, come to me and I'll get this mess straightened up. You're lucky to have a good friend in Dr. Quilley's son and Drake has spoken highly of the two of you."

The senior had been taking notes as Merlin spoke and finally said as he stopped writing, "I won't keep you any longer, are you going home for the weekend?"

Merlin for the first time since he had entered the room, smiled softly and said, "No, but I am gong out for supper tonight with a friend."

"Well, have a good time and don't judge all residents at Magdalen by one man's behaviour."

"No, Sir, I won't, thank you!"

"Claudio, Merlin…Claudio is just fine…"

Somehow after truthfully sharing everything which had happened, Merlin felt as if the burden on his shoulders had been lightened.

He glanced at his watch, he had time to shower and change before meeting Arthur…he just needed Arthur to tell him that everything was going to be all right and that the last couple of days had been a slight blip in what was going to be a fantastic year. He hesitated, as he considered if he should bother Arthur with something that he would probably consider trivial?" He wasn't sure but he was glad that he had truthfully unloaded his mind to Claudio.

As he entered the lodge, he paused to thank Drake for coming to his aid last night.

"That is exactly why we are here, Mr. Emrys. I hope everything went well today."

Yes, it did Drake! I will be going out to supper tonight but back before eleven."

"Right, Sir…" Drake thought that if he was going out with the person whom he suspected, he'd been quite safe. He smiled to himself as Merlin bounded up the stairs.

It wasn't until Merlin was almost back at his door that he remembered that last night Drake had called him Merlin but now he was back to being Mr. Emrys.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 11 : INSTILLING A SENSE OF SECURITY**

Merlin hesitated in the doorway before he left his room. He checking that there was no one in the corridor. He tried to push off the need to be cautious but he couldn't. By the time he reached the stairs it was all right and he ran down them.

He'd agreed to meet Arthur downstairs. His heart was beginning to speed up and as he reached the porter's lodge, he saw Arthur talking with Drake.

The porter smiled in Merlin's direction and said, "Have a nice meal, Mr. Emrys and back here by eleven o'clock." He nodded at Arthur and went back to his papers.

As they wound their way to the river, Merlin realised that he enjoyed walking beside Arthur. There were lots of people on the pavements and Arthur reached for Merlin's elbow so they wouldn't be separated.

"So tell me, are you still enjoying your time here?"

Merlin grinned, "It's great! The tutorials are very interesting and I like the small group numbers. There are four of us in the group, two girls, another guy and me. Sometimes it's just Toby the other boy and me and a couple of sessions per week are usually one on one."

"How about the essays?"

"Well, to begin with I wasn't too organised and one night worked until two in the morning. Everything then started to fall into place and I'm into a proper schedule and I have time to complete the essays for each tutor."

They had arrived at the river and Arthur pointed out the white building that would be their destination. Within minutes, he was saying, "Here we are! Down these steps, we might have to wait in the bar but I have a reservation." They made their way downstairs and after Arthur had a beer, they were shown to their table.

Sitting so close to the river, Merlin could easily believe that he was in a boat, he looked at Arthur and returned his smile.

"I've been miserable, I spent most of my time trying to imagine what you were doing. I'm glad you have a friend in Toby, I know his brother Gord. Are you now completely unpacked?"

"Yes! It was fun as my mother had included in the boxes, things which she felt I would probably need. Each one was individually wrapped with a little note," Merlin smiled to himself remembering the lovely feeling of opening the little bits 'n' pieces from home.

If Arthur hadn't loved Merlin by then, he would have fallen for him at the moment, hook, line and sinker. The look on his face as he shared his opening the little objects from photos to his Teddy. Merlin had blushed when he had mentioned the last item and Arthur wanted to stand up and wrap his arms around him.

"The first year I was here, my father gave me a credit card and told me to buy whatever I needed. When he was in Germany, I took the train to London and Mrs. Pierce helped pack up a few personal things from home then Pierce drove me back to Oxford. Your box from your Mum sounds lovely."

Merlin ducked his head, "You must think that I am a real baby...but I knew no one here and it helped having my room full of my things from home." He was quiet for a few moments before saying with a little laugh. "I really do miss Gawaine. We were always together," he added under his breath, "and he...is so brave,"

Arthur raised his eyebrows but said nothing, as Merlin continued, "You know, I'm finally in my correct room, I'm now at the end of the corridor. "It's really nice, I have two windows and I'm opposite Toby which was good because..." He stopped and went to continue but he couldn't.

Arthur smiled saying, "...and one day, maybe you will invite me to see it."

"I will, I promise!" Merlin hoped he didn't sound too needy.

"How are you getting on with Drake, he's a good man, isn't he?"

Merlin was about to pour out all the troubles he had and how Drake had been wonderful when a voice at his elbow voice said, "Salmon en Papillote for you, Sir?" Merlin nodded, he was famished, he smiled as Arthur nodded at the waiter as he said, "Beef Tournedos, Sir?"

They looked as their meals, Arthur knew from experience that the beef would be great and he hoped that Merlin's fish cooked in parchment would be as good. He suggested, "Merlin, open it carefully and make sure that you let the aromas reach your nose before you even think of eating any."

Merlin tried to do just that, he went to unfold the parchment paper with his fingers but it was too hot. Arthur reached across the table and pierced it with his steak knife and then watched Merlin's face as the steam filled with the aromas were released. He knew by the look that his brain was now being bombarded by the fragrances of wine, lemon and fish.

Their eyes met and Merlin's face broke into a smile. "Arthur, that was unbelievable. I can't wait to taste it. He opened the rest of the packet and tasted the fish. His taste buds took over and his mouth was filled with a burst of flavour. He looked at Arthur and just managed to sigh and murmur, "Mmmm!'

"Nice is it?" Arthur asked laughing.

"That's an understatement, I don't think I've ever tasted fish like this. Wait until I make this for Mum and Gaius when I get back."

Arthur just laughed; he had a lovely warm feeling at being able to give Merlin such pleasure, he grinned to himself thinking, 'Even if it were only steamed fish in wine sauce.'

"How's the beef?"

Arthur came to realising that he had just been staring at Merlin so he picked up his knife and to cut off a portion of the tenderloin, popping it into his mouth and tasted it. He smiled, "Beautiful!"

"That's a funny thing to say about a piece of dead cow on a plate!" Merlin said with a grin before taking another mouthful of salmon.

Arthur laughed and said, "Well, actually, I was talking about...you!"

Merlin laughed back, hoping that Arthur didn't notice how short of breath he was and the blush which he could already feel slowly creeping up his face. He turned to look over the water and tried to concentrate on a flotilla of seven ducks which was making its way up and down the edge of the patio obviously hoping for tidbits.

Suddenly there was a honk and a mother Canada goose and her seven teenaged goslings came barging along sending the ducks on their way.

Not realising that Arthur was also watching the territorial battle he looked at him surprised when he heard him comment, "Life can be hard even when you're a duck!"

"Not as hard as it is if you are a salmon or a cow."

Arthur burst out laughing. The man opposite him had not only a heart of gold but a mind infused with brains and sense of humour. He wondered how he had been so lucky to have a good friend whose brother was a friend of this wonderful man. He wanted to stand up and say to everyone in the restaurant, 'I want everyone to know that I consider this man my boyfriend!' Nevertheless, he didn't...

-0-0-

They made their way slowly back, talking continually. Suddenly, it started pouring and people were running to find shelter. Arthur regretted having parked his car as at least they would have been dry. They ducked with a handful off people under the awning outside a clothes' shop. They stood there a few minutes and Merlin experienced a shiver up his spin.

Arthur felt him shiver and put his arm around his shoulder saying, "You're cold, maybe we can get a taxi and get you home. It was a silly idea to walk."

Merlin just wanted to put his face into Arthur's chest and ignore the rest of the world but he couldn't for one thing it would have been inappropriate and rather personal. Instead he lifted his head higher to see if he could figure out what had spooked him and to his dismay standing on the edge of the group grinning at him was Baxter.

He turned to Arthur and said, "I've got to get out of here!"

"Why?" Arthur asked, "Don't you feel well?"

"No, I just really want to leave…please, Arthur!"

The two of them made a dash across the road and sheltered instead under a large tree with a group of party-goers who were already well on their way to being plastered. However, they were still at the stage when everyone was their best friend and everything was hilarious. For a moment, it distracted him from how he had felt under the awning.

Arthur felt Merlin relax and looked at him, he seemed to be a little pale and kept glancing across the road but he wasn't able to pick out anything that could have caused him distress.

The rain lessened so Arthur suggested that they continued on their way, from tree to tree or awning to awning whichever came along. Luckily, he saw a cab and hailed it, relieved when it slid to a stop and the driver was happy to take them as passengers.

The trip was short maybe ten minutes but Merlin had settled down and seemed less upset and Arthur was just happy to have his arm around him as he sat beside him.

The driver was chatty and kept talking about how slow the traffic was and how lucky they had been to get him while he was between fares. "There're going to be lots of ruined hairdos for the ladies tonight. Not my regular night either but my wife said that I might as well get on the road as lots of people would be needing lifts. I said to her, 'So you can visit your fancy boy?' She'd laughed and thrown a dishtowel at me saying, 'After four kids and twenty-six years of marriage, who has time for a gentleman friend. Get on your way.' The missus and I get on fine but we enjoy a joke every now and again."

Arthur said, "Who doesn't?" and caught Merlin smiling and he realised that whatever had upset him had passed.

"Here you are…Magdalen, safe and sound." Arthur handed him the fare and a generous tip and the chap said, "Cheers, Sir! Good Night!"

Arthur glanced at his watch it had already gone nine-thirty and he wasn't ready to relinquish Merlin to the halls of academia just yet.

Merlin must have felt the same way as he said, "Would you like to see my room? Sorry I can't offer you anything to drink except a hot chocolate."

Arthur played it cool saying, "That would be nice, if you don't mind having company."

"Not if it's you…" Merlin said in a way which to Arthur sounded cryptic.

They nodded at Dunn and made their way upstairs, Merlin becoming more talkative as they reached his corridor. "Now, I'm along here." He stopped at a door and said with a motion of his head over his shoulder, "Toby's room is there."

The door swung open and Merlin stated formally, "Welcome to my humble abode!"

The room was square with two windows just as Merlin had mentioned. There was a double bed, a bedside table and chest of drawers, a desk and chair, a small sized sofa or love seat Arthur couldn't decide which. The windows had deep sills and the whole room looked warm and inviting.

Arthur was surprised and said,"How did you rate a double bed?"

"It has something to do with it being a corner room with an en-suite and it is rented out to visitors as a double. The only time the room would be available long term would be over the summer."

"Handy if you decide to have an overnight visitor." Arthur knew that he was teasing Merlin who shyly dropped his head and continued the guided tour.

"The bathroom is through that door, it's small but functional with a shower. Much better than trooping down the hall and even having to line up for showers. This window looks over the deer park and you get a smidgeon of the River Cherwell, probably more once all the leaves are down and that window looks out at other buildings."

Arthur looked around the room and admired the Liverpool shots on the wall. "Did you take them? I like the one of the statue of the boy with the airplane."

Merlin walked over beside him and explained, "That is the Liverpool Blitz Memorial in the grounds of Our Lady and St Nicholas Church near the Docks. It commemorates the children and adults who were killed in the air strikes of 1940-1942. The boy almost looks as if he is reaching for the bomber in the sky but it reality it is a toy plane in his own hand and his mother is trying to stop him from climbing any higher on the spiral staircase. One day, I will take you to see it and I'm sure you'll be moved."

Arthur felt that Merlin was almost back to his old self but he worried as he didn't know what had seemingly spooked him as they stood under the awning.

"So, you see, my room is a link to home while still being obviously in Oxford." He reached for the mugs and proudly showed him his latest acquisition a hotpot which he filled with water and plugged in.

Arthur wondered if Teddy was maybe stuffed under his pillow or in one of the drawers, so he asked teasingly, "I don't see a Teddy?"

-0-0-

Merlin embarrassed started to laugh and explained the plush dragon on his bed was Teddy. "I know he should be a bear but once I saw him any idea of having a bear went out of my head, it needed to be a dragon and my Mum agreed." Merlin's eyes were glinting with laughter as he said, "So, I named him Teddy!

"As a baby, I had a regular bear but at seven while shopping with my Mum for a plush toy for the new baby next door, I saw him and it was love at first sight!" For a second, Arthur realised that it wasn't only a dragon which could be love at first sight. "He must be going on thirteen years old."

"Well, you've kept him in good condition."

Merlin picked him off the bed and threw him to Arthur who caught him deftly, "Teddy, I'd like you to meet my friend Arthur. He's one of the good guys…"

Arthur looked at the dragon, he probably had many tales to tell about the young Merlin and their years of growing up together. He said, "I had a white teddy bear as a kid but one day, my father came into my room and as he left, he said, "Arthur, you're too old for a baby toy and he whipped him up and left with him. I was maybe eight. He threw him into the bin and it was just by luck that one of the maids saw him and brought him back into the house keeper. She put it in the washing machine but I never felt the same about it anymore. My father had said that it was a baby toy and as I spent all my time trying to please him, it made sense just to keep him in the back of my wardrobe. My father was a hard man to live with," he looked thoughtfully at Merlin as he added, "…as he is still to this day."

Saying nothing, Merlin thought that hard was maybe a lenient word for Arthur's father, cruel might have been a better. The hot pot was bubbling so he went to fill the mugs saying, "To begin with I didn't even have a spoon but one day Toby appeared with one insisting that it had been looking for a home. He can be quite funny and it helped having a friend when it seemed as though we were suddenly invaded by the other undergraduate students after we had the place practically to ourselves for two weeks."

Arthur nodded as Merlin handed him the hot chocolate he knew that the students in the accelerated courses arrived two weeks before and left a week after each term.

They drank the hot chocolate in silence and then Merlin suddenly said, "I missed you!"

Arthur paused and said, "Me too!"

Merlin shook his head, "That sounds as if you missed yourself. Didn't you miss me even a little bit?"

"I couldn't wait to get back here and I was jealous that Laurence was seeing you and I wasn't. However, I wanted to give you time to settle in. Sounds cruel now, but I knew that if you had to cope you would and if I had been around I might have been making situations harder not easier."

The drinks finished Arthur sat down on what he would call the love seat, he patted the space beside him and Merlin pushed back the desk chair and joined him. He decided if Merlin wasn't going to voluntarily tell him why he had been so upset under the awning, he would ask him outright.

He took a deep breath and took hold of his hands and said, "Merlin, what upset you when we were under the awning?" The panicked look came back in Merlin's eyes and he dropped his head, so Arthur continued, "Was it something I said or did?"

Merlin shook his head, "It wasn't you, I feel safe with you, it was…"

"Go on…"

Merlin decided to get the whole thing off his chest in one load. He rubbed one shoe against the other and said, "Toby and I had gone to our separate rooms yesterday evening then I thought he was knocking on my door but it wasn't him, it was a stranger and he said some questionable things to me. I couldn't get rid of him and then Drake arrived and threatened him and he left." Continuing Merlin said, "I have Toby to thank for that as he phoned downstairs."

Arthur felt sick, how could this happen. The residences were supposed to be safe. How could a stranger have got past the Porters' Lodge and made it up the stairs. His first thought was to insist that Merlin pack up his things and he'd move him to his flat. He was furious, how dare anyone upset Merlin. He slipped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and held him, he felt very emotional and brushed his lips against his hair before saying hardly above a whisper, "Do you want to tell me what he said?"

After a long pause, Merlin told him everything that he remembered of the conversation.

Arthur's reaction as expected was puzzled but the words Pretty Boy had him shaking his head in anger.

"Did they ever find out how he had got into the building."

Merlin dropped his head and said quietly, "He belonged here, he's a senior undergraduate."

"What?" Arthur knew that there were strict rules about conduct and behaviour towards other college members.

Merlin who to that point had been in control of his emotions turned into Arthur's chest and started sobbing. "I didn't give him any reason to say those things to me." Arthur let his thumb brush away his boyfriend's tears Merlin hiccupped and then said, "And now you probably think that I was being stupid and that it was all my fault but, Arthur, I had never seen him before in my life. Drake said something about having to make a report."

Arthur was going to say something and then Merlin continued in a low voice and Arthur had to listen carefully to hear what he was saying.

"Then at breakfast, I saw him again and he called me a fag and someone at his table whistled at me. Toby was with me and we just kept walking"

Arthur loved his college but at that moment he was furious that a first year student had to put up with that behaviour. He pulled Merlin closer to him and held him as he kept repeating, "It will be all right, I promise you, it will be all right. Did you get his name?"

Merlin pulled back and said, "Arthur, it's being taken care off, I had a meeting with one of the senior undergraduates on some sort of a discipline committee and he has all the information. I had the feeling that this is not the first time that he had been in trouble as Drake obviously had no time for him."

"…and tonight after dinner?"

Tears were again threatening to fall as Merlin said, "He was under the awning and he looked directly at me and smirked. It was silly I panicked, I couldn't stay near him and you didn't know anything and I just wanted to get as far away as him as possible."

Arthur took a deep breath and kissed Merlin's brow, "I'll look into it. Do you know his name?"

Merlin hesitated then said, "…Baxter…" and he felt Arthur go ridged.

"I'll kill the bastard!" he said quietly and Merlin honestly felt that he meant every word.

Arthur clenched his fists then realised that it was upsetting Merlin, said with a forced smile, "Typically overreacting! I'll just have a few words with him."

"You won't do anything to get yourself into trouble, will you? Claudio said that the college would take care of it."

Nodding, Arthur agreed that that was what should happen, "That's right if a report had been written up by a porter, the student will be called before the Discipline Council to give his account of things and if justice is served, he will be read the riot act." Arthur thought to himself, 'Unless as often happened in this character's case, the complaints were never addressed seriously and once again his behaviour went unchecked.'

He knew the bastard; he'd had run-ins with him during his first year when he and Laurence were together at Waynflete. He should have been well graduated but according to Laurence he's messed up a couple of times and was now only a senior…a nasty bit of business but his family were rich, socially mobile and they had ties to the founding fathers of Magdalen which ties, Arthur was certain Baxter's family used to their advantage. He was not unlike the bad apple in the basket just waiting to spoil the others.

No wonder Drake had not given him his name, only mentioning that there had been a little trouble but that Merlin was fit as rain, "As you'll see, Sir, any minute when he comes downstairs." He would have liked to have had some information but Drake obviously wasn't about to give it and then Merlin had called, "Arthur?" and he had turned to look at him and everything else has slipped his mind.

Merlin was still in his arms and he ruffled his hair, making him murmur in response which sent Arthur's heart racing. He glanced at the clock and knew that he would have to leave soon.

He turned himself so that their faces were closer and he nibble gently on Merlin's jaw. He could feel Merlin's lips curve into a smile. "Liked that did you? How about this?" And he kissed the tip of his nose taking Merlin by surprise and causing him to alter his position allowing Arthur to claim his lips.

Merlin felt that his lungs were going to burst as he pulled back to breathe and glanced at Arthur to see his eyes full of love.

Arthur smiled saying, "My Little Falcon, I think we are going to get along famously."

"As long as you don't expect me to wear jesses and a hood."

Arthur grinned, "Never! " Glancing at the man in front of him, he said, "But all good things come to an end and I have to leave otherwise, you'll be in trouble for harbouring a guest in your room after the bewitching hour."

"Can I see you again...?"

Arthur disentangled himself from Merlin and said, "How about this…tomorrow we go shopping for food and on Sunday, you come to the flat for lunch?"

Merlin's face lit up and he said, "That sounds like fun. I need to buy some more sachets of hot chocolate."

"Then it's agreed, I'll pick you up around noon and we'll have a snack and then shop. Decide what you'd like to eat," Arthur leant in for another kiss and finally pulled back saying, "Don't come downstairs. You stay here, I know my way out."

As Merlin held the door Arthur leant forward and gave him a peck on the lips saying, "Noon, remember! Lock your door and sleep tight in your big bed with Teddy."

Merlin knew that if Arthur had stayed any longer he would have noticed the telltale flush that was beginning to creep up his neck. He closed the door, leaned against it and sighed.

Arthur walked down the corridor and the stairs, hoping that Drake might have been on but it was Dunn who said, "Good Night, Sir!" before opening the door for Arthur to leave.

It was no longer raining and Arthur collected his car and drove home figuring that he wouldn't get much sleep. He'd been happy to see Merlin and he knew that Merlin felt the same way. The only negative to the whole evening was that Baxter had raised his ugly head again.

-0-0-

Laurence was already in his room and Arthur didn't disturb him but tomorrow he intended to tell him about the Baxter situation. Whereas, he was maybe a bit of a hothead, Laurence was cool and collected. He'd listen carefully, mull it over then make a suggestion. On the other hand, he himself would have reacted immediately. Laurence seemed able to diffuse a situation and still reach a favourable compromise. He could see how his plans to enter the field of law made sense. However, he wondered how cool he would remain when he told him about Merlin's now double run-ins with Baxter.

He stripped off and threw himself on his bed, he tried to keep his mind open and nonjudgemental but he kept having flashes of a capable outgoing first year student, a red head, whose life had been made a misery by the very same Baxter.

He turned over and thumped his pillow trying to settle. He didn't want to go there and he prayed that his unconscious mind would not take him there in dreams.

As it turned out, his dreams were of little importance, the flotilla of ducks becoming crocodiles and dispatching the goose family, Merlin and he getting lost in the college and ending up in a locked stairwell. He smiled, that had proved interesting to say the least and then as his mind crept into the present he remembered the look on Merlin's face as he had pleaded to get away from the group under that first awning.

He was debating about rolling over to have a few more minutes to himself but then he remembered he was meeting Merlin at noon. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower and while the water was heating up, he brushed his teeth. He'd complained a few times to maintenance about the lack of immediate hot water. The chap who came up was not overly interested and said that he wasn't a plumber but the next time a plumber was in the building he'd have him look at it.

Arthur had said, "Possibly on Monday?"

The chap had shrugged and said, "Doubt it, maybe towards the end of the week."

Arthur knew that if he had his own place, he would have had a plumber in on Monday. He disliked the idea of renting and not being able to make your own decisions about the flat.

Once again the thought that he should buy a condo or a house in Oxford passed through his mind. He then thought that house hunting with Merlin might be fun…

Finally, the water was hot so he stepped into the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : A SHOPPING WE WILL GO**

Arthur dried his hair, pulled on his jeans and went into the kitchen. Laurence was sitting at the island having cereal. He looked up and smiled saying, "Good morning! How's your little friend?"

Arthur said, "We had a good time. He's settling in and seems quite happy. His room suits him and as a bonus, it comes with a double bed!"

Laurence just shook his head, "I thought you were going to be a knight in shining armour and follow the Code of Chivalry."

"I was…I mean…I am, however I just thought you would like to be privy to that piece of information."

"Very gallant of you…" Laurence said.

Arthur laughed and continued, "I'm meeting him at noon and then we're going shopping for tomorrow's dinner, eating early so we can be ready for our first day bright and bushy-tailed on Monday. Are you going to join us, if so anything special you'd like to eat?"

Laurence nodded, "I'm easy going whatever you decide upon."

They briefly discussed the shopping list and Arthur mentioned nothing to Laurence about Baxter and he would later live to regret that he hadn't.

-0-0-

Merlin was up early and went down to the Dining Hall. He glanced in but saw that the table where Baxter used to eat was empty. There were certainly more people around than during the first two weeks that he'd been there. He got something to eat and made his way to the end of a table and put his tray down, he then took out his phone and checked for messages.

There was a text from Gawaine with a big happy face,  
...' _Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'_

Merlin laughed figuring that left plenty of opportunities. Then another reminding him,  
 _...'_ _Don't let Arthur take advantage of you but if he should then I expect you to_ _share all the juicy bits._ _'_

Gawaine always made Merlin laugh and he responded in kind,  
...' _We went out for supper, sadly nothing to report.'_

Gawaine's next text said,  
...' _Better rectify that!'_

Merlin smiled to himself, just as if he was going to let Gawaine know what Arthur and he got up to. Once again, that dreaded lack of confidence engulfed him. Maybe Arthur was just amusing himself until he met someone else who was more mature and fitted better with his lifestyle and friends. He's never met any of his friends except Laurence and he didn't really count. Then he decided that there had not been any opportunities for him to meet anyone, so maybe he was being a little paranoid.

He finished his meal, pocketed his phone and placed the tray back on the counter as he turned he saw Beth and Tina and drifted over to them. He sat with them as they ate. Tina remarked on how much busier the Dining Hall was and Beth added, "Guess we'll now find out what it really is like being in college. Wonder how Toby's getting along with his parents, it would seem strange to be living in residence when you have a perfectly good flat in town.'

Tina nodded but added, "That will only be for his first year after that he'll be free to live at the flat if he wants.'

Talking of flats, reminded Merlin that he was meeting Arthur, he glanced at his watch and in so doing noticed another group of upper class men wandering in and to his horror Baxter was with them. He told the girls that he had to leave and left by the closest door. That meant that he had to trek around the building to get back to his hall but he felt better wandering outside in the fresh air than risking bumping into that nasty so and so. It only took one glimpse of him and he felt uncomfortable. It almost ruined Merlin's day but then he knew Arthur would be waiting for him at noon and it made him feel a little better.

He went back to his room and messed on his computer, next time he checked it was gone eleven thirty. He tidied his room and grinned as he put Teddy on his pillow. saying, "Keep an eye on the place, will you!" He gabbed his jacket, his phone and his wallet and went downstairs.

He nodded at Drake who was busy with some newly arrived residents.

He stood just beside the arch and soon Arthur arrived. He beeped and Merlin walked over to the car, opened the door saying, "Yes, Mister?"

Arthur laughed saying, "Stop fooling! Get in, do you want to get a bad reputation? I'm just going to swing around through town so you can see just how busy this place gets during term time."

Merlin could hardly believe his eyes, every patch of pavement was covered in people. Arthur continued, "Parents escorting their first time students to college, many from overseas, girlfriends and boyfriends loathe to leave their loved ones to a solitary life in college." Here, he paused for effect then added, "It will settle down in a few weeks but weekends always bring in a flux of visitors and during the week, there are also bus tours. At the moment, there is not one hotel room available in town."

"Pity!" Merlin said looking straight ahead. Again Arthur laughed. He loved this side of Merlin dry wit, partnered with great timing.

Soon they had reached Westgate. As shopping centres go it was small sized and Merlin who had visited Trafford Centre outside Manchester was a bit disappointed. Arthur explained that in town various shopping centres specialised in different retail outlets. "You'll get used to them. I came here as I need to go to Amazon Lockers, I had kitchen knives delivered to Oxford last Monday when I wan't here as I wanted to try out the service. You can have deliveries made to the lodge, they'll sign for it and take it in."

They pulled into the parking lot and Merlin was shocked at the parking charges which reminded him of those at a hospital lot. Once inside they located the Lockers on the info map with Arthur saying that would be their last stop.

"Do you have anything in mind for lunch or if you like I can suggest somewhere," Arthur said as they walked past a Costa, "Let's try something a little different for a change."

Different it was, called the Pink Rhino, but Arthur had only put his head inside when he said, "Changed my mind, it's crowded and not to my liking…", actually it was a person sitting at the bar who had changed his mind. Hopefully, Merlin hadn't seen him.

However, Merlin was not a fool, he said nothing but knew that crowding was not the reason Arthur had changed his mind. He had a feeling that Arthur was being protective and left it at that. He wondered briefly whom Arthur had seen but then they arrived at La Scala.

Merlin had no complaints, the staff were well trained and the lunch menu was extensive, the burgers were your choice of beef, chicken or veal. You could have them either American or Italian style and Merlin loved the spiciness of the sauce on the burger with the focaccia buns. He smiled across the table at Arthur saying, "If I keep eating out with you, I'll put on weight."

Arthur gave him a once over and said, "You need to keep that fridge in your room stocked as I think you could carry a few more pounds."

"I like bread, once I went with Mum and Gaius to Bath and Gaius and I chose Eggs Benedict with Smoked Salmon instead of ham, on cranberry bread." Merlin became a chef as he put his fingers to his lips and kissed them. "I'd go back to that little restaurant if I were ever in Bath again."

Arthur nodded, "I once had a sandwich in York, with Camembert and grapes on toasted cranberry bread. Funny how we remember a place by the meal we had. Did you take many pictures in Bath?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I take photos where ever I go. But not today…" he gave Arthur a little shy smile, "as I wanted to concentrate on the company not the scenery."

Arthur was blown away at how such a simple sentence could carry so much weight. He loved Merlin for taking the time to express his feelings, he reached for his hand across the table and he gently squeezed it. He glanced at the people on the neighbouring tables, did they realise how wonderful the man sitting opposite him was?

They finished their meal and had another coffee, Arthur showing Merlin the shopping list. "If there is anything you don't eat, just tell me. Merlin glanced at the list and nodded everything sounded all right, soup, salad and an entree. "Sounds great, are you grilling the tuna?"

"Yes, with a little lemon based butter. You seem to eat a lot of fish so I thought I'd go with that."

"I like fish better than meat and sometimes go weeks without eating meat."

"…and the burgers?"

"Well, you have to live dangerously and they sounded as if they might be really nice."

A waitress came to the table with the bill and Merlin was quicker than Arthur and he put his hand on it. "Let me pay for lunch, you took me out yesterday and will feed me again tomorrow." Noticing Arthur's frown, he said, "Please, Arthur!"

Arthur at first, shook his head but finally smiled and nodded.

They stopped by a bookstore and looked into the windows of an upgrade photographers. "If you had all the money in the world which one would you buy?" Arthur said.

"I'm not telling you as I have a feeling that it would become mine rather quickly."

Arthur tilted his head and putting his mouth closer to Merlin's ear said, "Merlin, just think of the wonderful photos you could take of the two of us."

But Merlin was not to be persuaded and he slipped his hand into Arthur's saying, "You don't need to buy me a camera, mine is good and I'm used to it." He dragged him to the next shop which had books and puzzles. "You know I'm excellent at jigsaws, Mum and I used to always have a jigsaw on a table in the lounge, we used to spend hours at them."

"Not as good as I am, I bet. I don't like playing cards but I'm a deft hand at small pieces. Mrs. Pierce always had one set up in the library in London and she never touched it while I was away, well, maybe she dusted it carefully. I'm sure I would have had to have added a few pieces if there was an unfinished jigsaw around."

"That's different!" Merlin commented on one in the window. Before he knew it he was dragged into the shop straight to the counter and Arthur purchased it.

"We'll do it together at the flat. There's plenty of room for it and when we finish it then we shall buy another one sort of like the One Thousand and One Nights."

"What will happen when we complete the one thousand and one puzzles?" Merlin asked.

"That will be for me to know and you to find out," Arthur said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Merlin laughed, "You don't intend to kill me, will you, like Scheherazade and the Sultan?" Arthur shook his head. Melin thought about it and said, "Do you know the Rimsky-Korsakov piece?" Merlin started humming.

Arthur joined in laughing to himself, 'What would his father have thought to see his son absolutely besotted with another man and happily walking hand in hand through a shopping centre humming classical music.' He turned to Merlin saying, "Next time someone performs that symphony, we'll go. No matter where it's being performed!"

"Alaska?" asked Merlin with a grin

Arthur laughed and put his arm around his shoulder saying,"Not my first choice but maybe Covent Gardens, New York or even Russia. We'd have to make a weekend of it, would that be all right?"

Merlin smiled, the idea of a weekend away with Arthur really appealed to him. He answered seriously. "For the sake of classical music, Sir, I would be happy to spend a weekend away with you. However," he said with a grin, "we will have to complete the one thousand and one puzzles first!"

-0-0-

They continued to the food shop finally settling on something easy for Arthur to cook. He confessed that he wasn't the greatest of cooks but survived Oxford as he ate at the college and was well know at many of the take-aways in town. He made Merlin laugh confessing that the only reason that the flat had a kitchen was because it came with one.

"Laurence is pretty good in the kitchen, he can make a wicked Shepherd's Pie and also his full English breakfast is excellent. Wait till you taste it!"

Merlin's brain was working overtime, that would mean that he would have to be at the flat early or…maybe he would have been invited to stay overnight. He was so engrossed with the possibilities that he cut a corner close with the shopping cart and was almost engulfed in an avalanche of toilet paper.

"Merlin, you're brilliant, I knew there was something else that was not on the list." They piled everything back as best they could and then apologised to the clerk who came bustling over glaring at them as he began to rebuild the display to his liking.

Merlin decided that the meal would at least be interesting and then they were on the way to check out when Arthur saw a special on pizzas and he grabbed two, telling Merlin to grab one he liked.

Merlin looked quizzically at him, "Pizza?"

"Yes…" Arthur explained, "Just in case everything else is a cock-up. Have to admit that it has happened in the past. Once, I was at home and the Pierce's were on holiday. My Father was away on business and I was left to fend for myself. Well, what could be easier than scrambled eggs and baked beans on toast, right?

"I found out the hard way the you don't need a cup of milk to scramble two eggs, as a result I had egg soup. I added the baked beans to make it thicker, which it didn't. The only thing which saved the meal was the toast and the HP sauce and the fact that surprisingly the 'Oeufs au Fèves' tasted all right. Looking back on it, I often wonder if I had added some flour if the whole mess would have turned into one big pancake?"

Merlin laughed as they loaded the car and set off for Arthur's flat. He looked down at the box of knives on his lap and wondered why Arthur needed them.

-0-0-

As they were driving along, Arthur explained that the flat was adjacent to the Border Stream. He'd been lucky to get it as it belonged to a couple who were professors on a three year sabbatical to teach in Munich.

"I think you'll like the place, on a nice day, it's within walking distance of the town centre except when I want to do food shopping as it means taking a taxi back. There's a bus but I have to confess I haven't been on a city bus for years. As a kid, it was a treat to go on the red double-deckers in London so much so that at one point I told my father, much to his disgust that I wanted to be a bus driver, the one who drove across Tower Bridge."

Merlin laughed.

"Our housekeeper at the time who had been my nanny as a kid, assured me that to get that route I would need a lot of experience and years on the buses. That sort of put me off and I was able to change my mind and tell my father that I wanted to be a window washer on a skyscraper in London. You know the ones with the platforms and harnesses. Poor man, no wonder after my first year here, when I became interested in teaching, he whisked me off to Bruxelles to study business."

"…and do you still aspire to be a window cleaner?" Merlin asked politely.

"No," Arthur laughed, "I now know that my place is in the world of business. Between you and me, it is quite challenging. However, I won't let on to my father until I have finished my degree here as I'd like to keep going and get an MBA."

Arthur pulled into a driveway and Merlin could see a modern glass fronted multi-storeyed building facing the waterway.

"Luckily there is a lift which helps as we are to the top floor," Arthur said as he drove into the underground garage. "Do you think that we can mange all this in one trip? I have that wheelie thing so it should work."

It did and soon they where upstairs. Merlin was impressed, the place was quiet, and immaculate. Arthur opened his door and let Merlin go in first. He was surprised at the brightness and openness of the room. Arthur walked around the corner into the kitchen and Merlin followed putting the bags on the counter. It was very modern with lots of stainless steel. There was an island with stools but he could also see a dining table in another area.

"I'll unpack the perishables but pass me the knives." Merlin did so and Arthur opened the box revealing some rather wicked looking blades. He placed them on a magnetic bar next to the oven. "See," he said, "don't you think it looks as if I know what I'm doing when I'm preparing meals? Take a look around while I put the perishable away." Merlin noticed that there was a huge American double sided fridge on the far wall.

The living room was large with floor to ceiling windows giving a lovely view of the stream and its park like setting. To the right, he could make out the towers of Oxford. There was a balcony with a glass table and two chairs off the dining area. With his back to the windows he noticed two large sofas and two armchairs. He loved the warm yellow leather of the sofas and one chair, while the other was in deep red. He wondered if this was Arthur's furniture as it was rich but in a subdued manner, the red oriental carpet in the middle of the room added another level of opulence.

There were a few paintings on the wall, one he recognised as the swans at Wells. The red armchair had a side table and some papers were on it. He turned away from the sitting area and saw a corridor probably going to the other rooms. Arthur had at one time mentioned that it had three bedrooms, one of which was used as an office. He hadn't noticed any TV but maybe they watched their shows on their computers.

He turned hearing Arthur walk across the wood floor and said, "Arthur, it's lovely, did it come like this?"

"No, the owners' furniture is in storage, it was mostly antiques and I think they had visions of wild parties and broken Louis XlV sideboards. I was more than happy to fix it up the way I liked it and as Laurence and I have pretty much the same taste it worked out well. Actually that carpet is from the Knells home in Cheshire. He walked out of the room and Merlin followed him into the corridor.

"We're lucky as this is a corner unit so it benefits from the double aspect. As he walked he pointed out things, hall closet. The designer was an American and there are closets in all the rooms and three bathrooms in all, two en-suites and one for the public as Laurence says."

He pointed to his left, "This is the third bedroom not as big as the others but it makes an ideal office and…" he looked at the mess, "…dumping room. My cleaning lady doesn't do this room but every so often we have a clear out and put everything where it should be. This room like Laurence's has the best view of the countryside and you can clearly see the Formoor Reservoir." Merlin didn't have a clue where that was but he was sure it must be very nice.

They went back to the guided tour and Arthur nodded at another door on the same wall and said, "That is Laurence's room, I'm sure he'll show it to you tomorrow. He is exceedingly neat."

"Not like his brother!" Merlin added with a grin.

At the end of the hall was an oil painting off a lovely country mansion. Merlin stopped to look at it. "That's Cadogan Manor is Wales been in the family for years," Arthur said, he paused before adding, "I hope to be able to take you there one day."

"It looks beautiful."

"It is and on clear days from the property you can see the sea." He smiled proudly as he added, "It's a great house with additions of different ages, Grade Two listed in some areas."

He turned and smiled as he said, "…and this is my bedroom."

Merlin was shocked, it was practically double the size of the upper floor of his house in Liverpool. He could see three doors off it and Arthur explained, "En-suite, walk-in wardrobe and a secret exit back into the hallway. I guess it was at one time added to and they lost another little room but decided to keep the door. You can see why the place interested me."

The room was flooded with sunlight as it was double aspect. There was huge bed, which Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable staring at as it made his stomach react. Arthur had noticed Merlin's reaction but said nothing just thinking, 'One day, Merlin, that might be your bed too…'

He walked over to an alcove with a table and sofa. "This," he said, "is where I like to hang out on days when I have nothing pressing," he turned to look at Merlin and teasing him just to see if there would be any reaction, added, "Scantily clad, I have to confess."

Merlin tried to concentrate on the alcove with the large floor to ceiling window facing South with splendid views of the town itself. It was very difficult as his mind was reeling with Arthur's suggestions and he seemed to have lost the ability to think straight.

The other window overlooking the Mill Stream, had a low dresser underneath it and Arthur handed him a remote and told him to push the ON button. He did and suddenly a large screen rose from the back edge of the piece of furniture. "Arthur, this is spectacular. I've seen it in movies but never in real life." He turned to Arthur who nodded that he should push the button again and the TV slowly descended into its hiding place. Merlin laughed as he examined the piece of furniture, "Gaius will never believe it. Was it very expensive?"

"Let's just say, it is more than you would ever want to pay for a TV but as I have one, there is no need for you to buy one as we can, if you like, consider it ours." 'Like the bed…' he thought.

There was a modern en-suite with one of the largest showers that Merlin had ever seen. He laughed saying, "You could have friends over to shower," then he wanted to kick himself what an immature thing to say; Arthur was a man of the world and he was sure that he would find that statement rather childish.

Arthur came up behind him and wrapped him in this arms, letting his lips gloss over the nape of his neck and said, "Merlin, since I met you, there have been no parties in showers or one-nighters."

He turned Merlin to face him as he said, " Once I met you, it was for me the strangest thing as I lost interest in other people and felt that I no longer had to seek out company. You were in Liverpool and one day, I was sure we'd meet again and if everything went well," he brushed his lips across Merlin's, "and it has…you would one day agree to go out with me and possibly be my boyfriend.

"It was funny as Laurence twigged first what was going on, I was no longer hanging around bars and socialising wildly. I spent my free time with my really good friends. I remember he said out of the blue one day, 'You've found him, haven't you?' I think I must have nodded as he said, 'And is he possibly that ravishing friend of my brother?' I nodded and Laurence continued, 'A blush suits you, Arthur, but be warned, mess around with him and hurt him and I'll no longer be your friend.'

Merlin felt a shudder running up his spine, Laurence had said that he was ravishing and that Arthur would loose his friendship if he hurt him. It made him feel special and although he knew that Laurence was keeping an eye out for him as Gawaine had told him, he hadn't known the extent of his interest. Suddenly, he wished that he were back in the kitchen at home sharing that news with his Mum so that she would not keep worrying about him. How could anything awful happen if he had Arthur as a boyfriend and Laurence keeping a watch over things?

"For a second," Arthur continued, "I wondered if maybe he also liked you but I knew that Laurence was into girls and realised that he was just being a gentleman who was protecting one of the members of his extended family."

They went to leave but not before Merlin had glanced again at the bed.

Merlin knew that Arthur and Laurence were going to a get-together. Checking his watch, he said, "Shouldn't I be going now?"

"No! Laurence and I can drop you off on our way there, that is unless you have some reason to be back earlier."

"I don't want to be in the way.'

"Come here!"

He followed Arthur into the sitting room and sat on the sofa next to him. He was conscious of Arthur's leg being only four inches away and that it seemed right. He turned to say something and Arthur went to speak at the same moment and they both laughed. "You go first," Arthur said.

Merlin had forgotten completely what he intended to say as he was conscious that his and Arthur's thighs were now touching. There was something familiar yet special about it. Arthur had his arm across the back of the sofa and he turned and took Merlin's head in his hands and softly kissed him. Merlin smiled into the kiss and it became a little more intense. Finally all Merlin could think of were Arthur's lips and as they stopped to take a breath and the fact that his arm was now across his shoulders.

Arthur shifted and now Merlin was held between the back of the sofa and Arthur. He felt comfy and safe. He smiled at Arthur who moved his head slightly so that he could reach Merlin's neck. It was the funniest feeling having Arthur's lips moving along his neck as he continued to kiss him. He smiled to himself as if anyone else had done that he would have said, "Git off!"

He felt Arthur's hand slip lower on the back and it sent little shudders through him. He became conscious that Arthur's other hands were on his chest messing with the buttons on his shirt. He knew he could just sit up to stop that but he didn't as surprisingly it was an enjoyable thought that Arthur's hand would finally make contact with his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : EDUCATIONAL TIME RESTRAINTS**

A voice suddenly said, "Sorry, I thought you'd hear my key in the door so I didn't ring the bell." He grinned at Arthur and said, "Nice to see you, Merlin! Did you get all the shopping done."

Merlin looked embarrassed not unlike a kid caught doing something that he shouldn't. He said quietly, "Yes..."

Arthur had rolled off the sofa and pulled him up beside him. "Stop teasing him, Laurence." He turned to Merlin and said, "One day, I'll tell you what I walked in on. Right Laurence?"

Laurence grinned saying," I thought that we agreed never to talk about that again."

"Well," said Arthur with a laugh, "I think I might have to rescind my part of that agreement. Entertain Merlin while I go and get ready."

Laurence asked Merlin if he liked the flat and asked him if he had seen his room. He shook his head and Laurence said, "It's very nice and I'm quite happy here. I'd been living in residence until Arthur came back and as soon as he got this place he asked me if I'd join him."

Laurence's room was slightly smaller than Arthur's but Merlin recognized the same dresser, Laurence laughed and said, "So, I see you've discovered Arthur's TV's. They are great especially if you can't be bothered to get out of bed as they can also swivel to face you. So, how are you managing in residence, made any friend's yet?"

Merlin told him about Toby and it turned out that he knew his brother and about Tina and Beth. "We've already lost one of our group a chap called Fordham from the US as his girlfriend wasn't happy living in Oxford as he was seldom free with all the studying so they took off."

Shaking his head, Laurence couldn't understand someone's willingness to give it all up for a girl as the chap obviously hadn't his priorities right. He added, "If Arthur asked you to give up this year, would you?"

He realised that he couldn't, not at this stage, he'd worked too hard to let such an opportunity slip through his fingers. He looked at Laurence and shook his head, "I couldn't it means too much to me at this time in my life, I need to study and graduate, too many people have put their faith in me."

"I only hope that Gawaine feels the same way and doesn't get sidetracked."

Arthur walked out of his room and said, "Merlin, there's what the Americans call a powder room down the hall if you need it. Not that you'll find any powder in there."

"Thankfully as otherwise I might have thought that you were related to Guy Fawkes," Merlin said as he followed him down the hall.

-0-0-

Merlin lay in bed going over the day. He'd enjoyed just being with Arthur and tomorrow he still had Sunday supper. He knew he was smiling so he snuggled under his duvet and went to sleep.

He was up early on Sunday as he went with Beth and Tina to breakfast and then onto the eleven o'clock Mass at the Newman Centre with Beth. She had laughingly told him that her mother checked every Monday that she'd gone to church. Merlin had laughed as he knew that his Mum would also be checking up on him.

He wasn't entirely surprised when someone knelt next to him and he realised it was Laurence. A thought passed through his mind that maybe Mrs Knells checked up on him too. Then he noticed there was someone on the other side of him. It was a girl with dark hair and he wondered if this was Sara.

They joined the other students for coffee in the Rec Room. Everyone was very friendly and welcoming to the first year students. Laurence left with Sara who was also a graduate student and Merlin and Beth made their way back to the college.

Merlin wasn't hungry; as he knew they'd be eating early so he grabbed a fruit and nut bar and sat watching a documentary about sea horses. It reminded him that he had not taken advantage of the University Sports' Facilities, he'd like to keep exercising as it made him feel good inside, maybe Toby would also like to go.

-0-0-

Supper was excellent, he thought it was because it was nice to be eating homemade food but deep down he knew it was because Arthur had made it with Laurence's supervision. They had a nice green salad with some special croutons. The striped Zebra pasta was a novelty as were the sweet potato fries which he absolutely loved. There was a choice of lamb chops or tuna steak, Laurence and Arthur opted for the chops and Merlin was happy to have the tuna. It was perfectly done and he sighed when he bit into the first piece.

"Laurence, I see that your timing for the tuna must have been perfect as I believe it has our guest's approval," Arthur said.

Merlin grinned saying, "It most certainly has! Thank you, Laurence, it's excellent."

There was fresh fruit for dessert and the pears tasted great but were a little bruised where Arthur had dropped them on the counter when he had taken them out of the bag to put them in the fruit bowl. "Well, you can't expect to have a meal without a few hiccups," he'd said.

Laurence left them as he was going to meet Sara. The two of them sat at the table talking then Arthur was all for leaving the dining table as it was but Merlin offered to help clean up. "Just think, I might even be invited again if I help do the dishes.

Arthur said thoughtfully, "I hardly think your returning here is dependant upon your helping to do the chores. Do you?"

Merlin felt a warm feeling wrap around him. He loved it when Arthur spoke about their possible future friendship. However, he was cautious by nature, he had absolutely no experience in any relationship, however he knew he had to trust Arthur and the strange thing was that he did…mind, body and soul.

Merlin turned from the sink with a dishcloth in hand, "Dishwasher is ready to go, the good glasses have been washed and are drying. Where do you keep these? He said as he pointed to the unused silverware.

"I think, Merlin, that I will have to invite you here every time I entertain. Not only are you an interesting guest but you also have a way of getting me to do mundane deeds such as cleaning up which I have to confess I have on more than one occasion left until my cleaning lady comes midweek."

"The mess didn't keep you awake?" Merlin asked.

"Not really but Laurence was away or he would have insisted tidying up as he is a better man than I am."

Merlin glanced in Arthur's direction as he hung up the dishcloth to dry, "Well, as my mother says, 'Cleanliness is next to godliness' and she assures me that covers personal hygiene as well as house cleaning."

For some reason, which he fully understood, Arthur's mind honed in on the thoughts of Merlin in a shower. He told himself, 'Save those thoughts until later.'

He came to with Merlin's hand on his arm as he asked, "Where did you go? Hope I wasn't replaced by some old dusty manuscript which you must research."

Arthur glancing at the hand on his arm said, "That, I promise will never happen." He slipped his hand around Merlin's waist and said, "Come and sit down."

Merlin noticed that they were heading for the sofa he would have chosen to sit on as it faced the window and they had the view of tree tops with Forest Hill in the distance. Arthur reached for a remote and music flooded the area. "Classical?" he asked and Merlin nodded.

What started as a simple kiss, progressed into as far as Merlin was concerned something more intense. Arthur had kissed him and then let his mouth wander towards his neck. After a few seconds, Merlin signed as he obligingly raised his head allowing Arthur full access to his neck. A flash thought went through his mind, if this unconcerned feeling was what Dracula's victims felt before they were bitten. He felt no panic or pressing need to push away as it was Arthur and because his mouth on his skin had a peculiar effect resulting in pleasant feelings.

Arthur whispered, "Remember, I will never force you to do things you don't want to. I respect you and if ever anything I suggest repels you, just ask me to stop…and I will."

Merlin felt safe and cuddled into Arthur saying softly, "Arthur, you know I have never had a boyfriend or been with anyone like that. If I ever seem uncooperative it is because I won't know how to react or what you expect of me. Not because I am scared but because I am ignorant."

"Ignorance is good too," Arthur said smiling as he snuffled into Merlin's hair which smelt faintly of grapefruit. "We will take it slowly and enjoy every opportunity offered. I love you too much to have you turn away from me because I am demanding and impatient." He kissed him again and when they had caught their breaths, Arthur added, "One day, we'll have sex and I will try to make it as memorable as possible because you deserve only the best."

He glanced at Merlin whom he realised was blushing. Something he found wonderful as he tried to remember the days when he had been so innocent. He paused before adding with a slight laugh, "Anyway I'd have Gawaine and his big brother to deal with if I did anything to hurt you. Laurence would kill me if he heard that I had manhandled you!"

"Great way to spoil the moment. Now I feel as though I should post a bi-weekly report to the two of them on the progress of our relationship."

"Do no such thing! What goes on between us is our business and…" he smiled over at Merlin, "if one day Laurence compliments you on how radiant you look, just smile sweetly and say, University is obviously good for my soul."

Merlin started laughing and sat upright, "University being the code name for one Arthur Pendragon, I presume."

"No, however if it were, I think it would be quite appropriate. Look at the number of people who have wonderful memories of Oxford."

"Well, I hope that you were not the reason for all their enjoyment as if you were, I am of little importance obviously being one of thousands."

Arthur moved over again and Merlin slipped back down beside him, the sofas were excellent as they were wide and perfect for what his mother might call canoodling. He preferred kissing and cuddling as he knew what effects Arthur's kissing had on him and canoodling reminded him of what two people might attempt to do in a canoe before they landed up in the lake.

Merlin would quite happily have spent the rest of the evening in Arthur's arms but when his iPhone beeped he knew that it was already eight and he needed to leave. He remembered Gawaine's latest motto, 'Keep them wanting.'

He shifted and looked at his phone and Arthur sat up and said, "I would like to ask you to stay but I won't."

Merlin pulled on his shoes and straightened his clothes, "But you just did!" He stood up and pulled Arthur to his feet. "Thank you for supper and letting me come to your flat. It's lovely."

Looking at the man in front of him, Arthur wanted to say, 'But not as lovely as you are' but he refrained and said instead, "I'll drive you back."

"You don't have to, I'll use Shanks Mare."

"Lesson number one, when your date offers to see you home it is a courtesy. Personally, I'd see you to your door but I think I will have to leave you to the kind ministrations of the porter-on-duty."

Arthur locked up and they walked down to the garage, taking opportunities to steal kisses as they passed dark alcoves.

The car drive was short and as they reached the main entrance to the college, Arthur leant in and gave him a sedate kiss on the cheek and said, "Run you hands through your hair as you look as if you were ravished by a mad man."

Merlin checked his hair in the sun visor mirror and grinned as he ran his fingers through it. He slipped out of the car before leaning in and saying with a wicked grin, "Don't want anyone to think that I'm an easy lay, do we, Arthur?" As there was no one around, he blew him a kiss as he said, "Goodnight!"

Arthur laughingly caught it saying, "You, Merlin Love, are going to be the death of me." He waved and drove off to his empty flat.

Slowly making his way upstairs, Melin realised that Arthur was one in a million and he was the one which he intended to hold in safe keeping. Before finally dropping off to sleep he said, "God bless Mum, Gaius…and Arthur."

-0-0-

Merlin and Arthur were careful if they crossed paths in the college. Sometimes it was in the Dining Hall but it could just as easily be in the Library and the hallways. Merlin knew that it wasn't because Arthur was ashamed of him but that it made sense in keeping it private.

Toby had one day asked about the upperclassman that he often nodded at without smiling. Merlin explained about Gawaine and that the man was a friend of Gawaine's brother Laurence who was also at Magdalen as a graduate student. "My family knows him and I think my mother feels better knowing that Arthur is in Oxford as well and he is keeping an eye on me. I think he sometimes has tutorials with your brother," he added.

-0-0-

They had a meal on Wednesday afternoon as they were both free for an hour. Arthur and he had spoken every evening and he was always on Merlin's mind when he went to bed.

The following Sunday they again had supper and as Laurence was not there, they had the place to themselves. Merlin felt that after a week spent in residence, it was lovely being able to benefit from the lack of people and the silence.

Once everything was put away, they sat on the sofa and talked. Merlin snuggled up to him but noticed that Arthur seemed distant, not his usual playful self. He waited for a while and said, "Arthur, did I do something wrong."

Arthur shook his head and slipped his arm around him, "No Merlin, it's not you, It's me…"

"I don't understand?"

Arthur took a deep breath and taking Merlin's hand said, "As much as I would love to spend every moment with you...I can't."

Merlin's heart dropped as he thought, '...but I want to be with you.' He had an uncomfortable thought that this might be the end, Arthur was trying to let him down gently. He listened with a sad heart. He wanted to leave immediately and go back to his room in college...he couldn't take this.

However, Arthur hadn't finished, he noticed Merlin's downcast eyes and as he put his arm around him, hugging him to himself saying, "Merlin, you're breaking my heart. Look at me, please, and listen carefully. We both have heavy work loads and I want you to do well." He looked serious but his eyes were smiling, "All we need to do is to synchronise our schedules."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, he still wanted to be with him, he smiled, "It sounds silly now but you had me frightened for a moment that you no longer liked me. But what you say makes sense, I agree studying needs to be a priority. I have to get good results to show that I am able to follow the accelerated course." He looked serious before adding, "However if I keep up with my assignments, could I see you on the weekends...that is if we are both free...and you want to see me?"

Not answering him, Arthur just leaned forward and kissed him. He loved how Merlin responded to the kiss. Their foreheads touched as they caught their breaths.

"Always!" Arthur whispered back, "I'll want to see you...always!"

In the end, it was decided that they would have a meal together just the two of them at least once a week, if their schedules and work load permitted and that they would continue if possible with an early supper on Sundays.

Arthur finally said, "Each term for you lasts ten weeks, so you still get a month's break and..." he kissed him again. "I'm sure that you would be able to visit me in London or maybe we could spend time in Belgium and I'm no stranger to Liverpool but I think that might be a little too close to home to give us the freedom we might want."

Laughing, Merlin looped his arms around Arthur's neck so he couldn't move. He whispered, "I Merlin, will follow you to the ends of the earth for as long as you want me to, from the depths of equatorial Africa, to the steppes of Russia..."

Arthur interrupted him with, "From the sheep Stations in Australia to the Pampas of Argentina...from the canals of Venice to the subways of..."

"Hey, it was my turn, from the canals of Venice to those on the moon!"

They grinned at each other, Arthur deciding that there would be no better person to travel with than Merlin. He asked, "By the way, do you snore?"

Merlin started to laugh, Arthur looked at him and raised his eyebrows. So feeling quite safe and rather brave, Merlin looked directly at him and said with a big grin, "For me to know and you, Arthur, to find out!"

"As I will one day, I assure you..." Arthur said smiling at the man he loved, who wanted once again to kiss him.

-0-0-

In no time, they had settled into college life and to his surprise, Merlin realised that he had already completed his first month at Oxford. He enjoyed his tutorials and was pushing ahead. Their group had also become friends with some of the newly arrived Freshers and usually sat with them in the Dining Hall.

One day outside one of the lecture halls, he was surprised to hear a familiar name, Fordham was back! Merlin walked over to him saying, "Ben?"

Ben had smiled, "Merlin, right?" He then went on to explain that he had been accepted back but not into the accelerated course.

"What happened?"

"Well, my girlfriend had had said that she hadn't come to Oxford to sit in a B&B alone all day. So, she convinced me and stupidly I fell in with her plans and we left for Spain!" Merlin laughed to himself, not bad as he had figured it would be somewhere hot.

Ben continued, "My father was furious and cut my allowance. I was penniless, so I tried to get a job but that was a failure. We moved to Portugal but that was no better and my girlfriend once again threatened to leave me.

"Finally, after three weeks, I got back to my father, accepting that I'd been immature and he not only heartily agreed but suggested that I go back to Oxford. I took the chance returned here and grovelled to the admissions department. I met with some resistance but with my father's backing, they said that they might consider classing me as a late arrival. After a few agonising days, they agreed that I could come back. Here, I am with my tail between my legs. I'd worked so hard all through high school and with a little taste of freedom, I blew it all away. Sure learned my lesson..."

"Well, at least they let you back in again. Where are you staying?"

"Got kicked out of the Magdalen residence because I was no longer in the AC, and I'm now in Waynflete."

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

Ben laughed and Merlin detected a bitter undertone as he said, "Which girlfriend? She couldn't accept that at my time of life education was so important to me. She's still in Portugal as she didn't want to come back here and also my father made it one of the requirements of trying to get me reinstated as a pupil. I was so stupid but at the time, we saw it as an adventure and it made sense to us. Mr father gave her a one way open return ticket to the US which she accepted and I left. "Better go as I need to prove to the _powers that be_ that I deserved a second chance. I've never worked so hard in my life!"

"Me either!" Merlin said with a grin.

-0-0-

Merlin sat in his room later that day, his research finished and feeling satisfied. He thought about Fordham's situation. Would he have been so quick to leave his boyfriend and return to college?

His thoughts went to Arthur. He loved knowing that he was here in Oxford and available…if he could put it that way. He wondered how long Fordham had been with his girlfriend. Was the fact that he was cut off and unable to get a job have anything to do with returning here where he was fed and housed or did his love of learning have such a calling to him that he would give up everything for it?

He himself had strived throughout school to be considered for Oxford. Did he love Arthur enough to chuck it in? If he decided to stay would it show that his love wasn't strong enough? However, if he left, he knew that he would regret it until the day he died and would have lived blaming Arthur for forcing him to leave. He saw in his mind's eye Arthur. He allowed himself a few moments of thinking about him. He was truly handsome and something within him spoke to Merlin. He stretched his legs and smiled, it was too difficult to think of him ever demanding that Merlin choose between him and his education.

'Please God, it never comes to that…' Merlin though as he knew what his eighteen year old self would have to do. He reached for his dragon, smiled and said, "You'd support my choice, wouldn't you?"

Teddy looked at Merlin and with the help of Merlin's finger, nodded his head and Merlin imagined him saying, 'As for me, whithersoever thou shall go, I will go and where thou shall dwell, I also will dwell. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.'

Merlin grinned, "So you would support my decision whatever it was?"

Teddy again nodded his head, 'Education lasts a lifetime; unhappily in many cases love doesn't!'

He threw the dragon in the air and caught it, glad that Teddy was with him at Oxford. His Mum had been right when she had said, 'One day you might feel lonely and Teddy will keep you company.'

Someone knocked at his door and he hurriedly put the dragon back on his windowsill whispering, "Shh! Be good now!"

He opened the door to Toby who said, "Were you having a snooze? It's almost time for supper, you coming?"

Merlin said, "Come in. I'm almost ready, hang on a sec."

Merlin didn't think again about the Oxford degree versus Arthur until he was in bed. Hoping it would never come to that, he fell asleep and dreamt of Arthur and not just as a casual friend.

-0-0-

During the meal, he had told Beth and Tina about meeting Ben. They brought Toby up to date on a member of the AC who had left after four days. They were all surprised to hear that he had been accepted back as surely there were many students willing to take any empty places.

Tina said, "Possibly the fact that he had already paid tuition and board for his first term had something to do with it. Also he was obviously bright enough to get into our course."

"Maybe his father paid a healthy penalty for his son's absence?" Beth said, before adding, "Don't think money is any object by the sound of it."

Toby shook his head, "My parent would have a fit, if I decided to pack it all in, to go off to Spain." Then he laughed, "Australia, maybe but never Spain!"

"If I had pulled a stunt like that," Merlin said, "I could never have faced my mother or my great-uncle ever again."

Toby said laughing, "Tell us, do you have a girlfriend in the wings hiding in your wardrobe pressuring you to run away with her to…" He raised his eyebrows, grinning at Tina before saying, "…Hong Kong? Come on tell the truth? I've noticed people giving you the once over even if you haven't."

The girls said, "Toby, stop teasing him!"

Merlin grinned and said nothing but he hoped that he wasn't going to blush and then he realised at that moment that he'd already decided. Arthur's request that he should give up on his courses would for one thing never happen and secondly if it should, Oxford would win out hands down.

Beth put her hand on his arm and said, "Merlin, I'm sure that your mother wouldn't close the door in your face. She's your mother, you know they don't give up that easily!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be out on the street, just maybe sleeping in the garden shed and knowing my family, I would be allowed to join them for meals in the house and I would have a warm duvet for my camp bed."

The others laughed and the conversation passed onto something else but Merlin thought back to what Toby had said regarding people watching him and a shiver ran up his spine as he thought of Baxter.

-0-0-

By mid-term everything had fallen into place, Merlin felt that he knew the corridors, his college and the halls like the back of his hand. He was also well acquainted with areas of Oxford and was quite able to find most things he wanted without having to ask a porter.

Most of the main hangouts didn't really interest him. Their little group were more inclined to be found chatting away in some quiet coffee shop or at the college than propping up a bar within the city. Sometimes Merlin wondered how students coped on Monday seeing them practically crawling back the halls on Sunday evenings.

In the evenings, The Old Kitchen Bar served alcohol to residents. Stories circulated about students who had been sent down due to their unbridled appetite for alcohol. Merlin laughed to himself as he would have spent most of his time falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : A PREVIEW OF THINGS TO COME**

Friday proved to be a surprise as their tutor Roberts had an early train so he asked them if he could stop the tutorial at quarter to the hour. They all nodded and Toby added, "We would be thrilled, Sir!"

Roberts laughed saying, "See you Monday!"

They quickly picked up their books and left in case he changed his mind, Merlin letting Arthur know that he'd be ready earlier.

-0-0-

Arthur was outside the College's arched entrance as promised. He smiled as Merlin approached the car. Merlin slipped into the passengers seat and smiled back. However, there was someone else watching but neither of them saw him.

"I thought it might be nice to drive a little way into the country, we can speak without anyone listening." They drove maybe eight miles to a riverside pub. There was one couple at the bar but otherwise it was empty.

When they asked if they could order a meal as well as a drink, the young man behind the bar, "I'm here alone until the cook staff arrives back in maybe half an hour."

Arthur turned to Merlin who nodded so he said, "A whiskey and a pint please. Can we sit anywhere?" The man pub had a section devoted to the restaurant but in the bar, there were two booths set off to one side. Arthur walked towards one, "This all right?" Merlin threw his jacket on the bench and Arthur scooted in beside him. After what had gone on during the week, Merlin sighed as if he had all the troubles of the world on his shoulders and glanced at Arthur.

Their drinks arrived and Arthur said, "Thank you, please bring me another when I finish this."

They sat talking about generalities, Arthur's second whiskey arrived and Merlin shook his head when the barman asked if he'd like another pint. Arthur smiled but said nothing as he knew that there would still be more than half a pint left when they drove away.

They made their choices for a meal and were pleasantly surprised when it arrived. They ate sitting comfortably next to each other. Arthur had moved his knee so that it made contact with Merlin's leg, he had turned and smiled but had said nothing.

Merlin seemed quite relaxed so Arthur said, "Maybe we should talk about the stranger at the table."

Merlin looked at Arthur knowing exactly what he meant. He put his knife and fork on his plate and reached for his water glass. "There is little to tell. Someone knocked on my door after midnight…said he was sorry as he'd misjudged the number of doors and made a mistake. At the time it seemed strange as my room is the last one, he would have noticed that he was at the end of the corridor but apparently not."

"Did you recognise the voice?"

" No! It wasn't anyone I knew."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, at least it hadn't been a repeat of the Baxter situation.

"I checked with Toby the next morning and he said the same thing had happened to him. It's just annoying as you wake out of a deep sleep and then you can't get back to sleep."

Arthur could see that the knocking at his door had really upset Merlin it was not after all like having students running down the corridors banging on everyone's doors as a dare. You heard them coming and then you heard them going. Was he becoming more like an old hen who has raised a clutch of duck eggs and is flabbergasted when the ducklings take to the water and she is left on the land? He knew that things could get out of hand in college residences but Merlin's little group were new to the situation and on the whole younger than all the other residents.

He knew that there was nothing that he could do except make light of the situation while still acknowledging that it must have been upsetting. "Soon, everyone will settle down and by the end of the year I'm sure that you and Toby will get up to some pranks as well."

"Were you ever dared to do anything in your first year?"

Arthur looked guilty but pleaded the Fifth Amendment, as he said, "I don't want to give you any ideas as all you need to do is get caught then maybe the powers-to-be will decide you are not material for the accelerated course."

"Just one thing…"

"Well, one day you might like to ask Laurence how he managed to end up in the main lobby at Waynflete dressed as a woman, telling Drake who was on duty that he was Laurabella, a Lady of the Night and was reporting to a specific room, whose occupant happened to be an obnoxious cad. Drake got into it and phoned the room telling the man that he had a visitor but he would have to come down to sign them in. Only to have the chap come down to the Porters' Lodge and be confronted by Laurence. I think the majority of the residents on our floor were in on it and it was even filmed."

Merlin's spirits lightened, maybe Arthur was right and the other night's incident had been the result of a dare.

"How was London?"

"The city was wonderful, my father was not. He had decided that he will organise my term breaks. Some things sounded interested but the idea of a week observing the accounts department left me cold. Mind you, if you could coordinate a week in London at the same time it might prove quite interesting."

Merlin grinned at him saying, "Let me run that by my secretary first!"

Arthur mouthed, "Cheeky sod!" and laughed. He hadn't said it to be serious but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. If his father was not home, he could have Merlin stay in Mulgrave Square. They could eat out whenever they wished or have Mrs. Pierce cook for them. He could get theatre tickets and they could spent hours together visiting museums… 'If life were only that easily arranged,' he thought.

They finished their meal and passed on the dessert of Rice Pudding or Sticky Toffee Pudding. They left the bar and walked down to the river, it was mesmerising with the gentle lap of the water against the jetty. They waked along until they reached an area with trees which hid them from the pub's beer garden.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's waist and Merlin leant into his side. Arthur nuzzled into his neck and said just above a whisper, "Please, Merlin take care. My life would be shattered if something happened to you. If you haven't already figured it out, I want to spend my life with you."

Merlin stopped, and stood in front of Arthur, "I think I deserve a kiss," he said seriously.

Arthur nodded and turned off the path to stand beneath a large chestnut tree. He placed his hands on the bark allowing Merlin to lean against it. He looked into Merlin's face but there was no sign of indecision as he said again with the suspicion of a smile, "Please, Arthur!"

Arthur nodded and slipped his hand onto Merlin's back sliding it under his jacket gently stroking it. It did something to Merlin's legs and he hung onto Arthur who loved the feeling of Merlin's body against his.

Arthur smiled and kissed him…he would have been willing to stay there all night. As they kissed, Merlin's hands had also slipped under his sweater and were on his back, skin on skin. It felt wonderful.

If either had been asked how long they stood there they wouldn't have known. Arthur lovingly ran his fingers through Merlin's hair where he had messed it up, making it more respectable. A thought flashed through his mind of one of their housekeepers' telling him after a football game that he looked as if he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Hearing footsteps on the path which they had stepped off, Arthur said, "We should go…" By the time they walked back, patrons were on the patio and the parking lot, was half full.

"Can we come here again?"

"Yes, but not on Friday as I think it would be quieter during the week." As they were driving back, Arthur asked, "College?"

Merlin shook his head and said hardly above a whisper, "Can I come to your place?" Merlin knew that he might have been a little forward but he didn't want the evening to stop and the thought of returning to his room in the halls, didn't appeal to him. He needed company and who better than Arthur.

-0-0-

The condo was cosy and warm. Arthur took their jackets and hung them in the hall. They then walked into the living room and Merlin stood at the window looking over Oxford. He said almost to himself, "There are so many stories and things going on in those buildings which we will never know about."

Arthur came to stand beside him saying, "…and you shouldn't be worrying about them. There is nothing you can do, people are people and all you can be expected to do is to look after yourself and if possible keep an eye out for your friends."

Merlin gave a tentative smile, he felt safe with Arthur and only wished that he was also living in the college halls. Arthur moved to the sofa and took Merlin's head in his hands, he gently kissed him waiting for him to respond which he did in a short while.

Arthur knew that tonight was not the night to do anything, Merlin needed to be held in arms which were comforting and loving not demanding. They lay together in each other arms,

Merlin cuddled into his chest with Arthur's arms protecting him, showing him that he was safe.

Arthur worried, Merlin had already had one run-in with Baxter which he had reported. He knew that a character like Baxter would hold a grudge and that Merlin now had an enemy within the walls. He was innocent and Arthur had no idea how he was going to react to someone feigning friendship with an ulterior motive or some stranger overpowering him. He'd come straight from Upper Sixth to Magdalen and into an accelerated course which in some aspects kept the pupils separated, he hoped the administration knew what they were doing.

Arthur hoped that forewarned was forearmed but he knew that in many cases it did not hold true.

-0-0-

Arthur realised that Merlin had dozed off, not surprisingly as he had admitted that he hadn't slept much since that knocking on his door. It was already eleven o'clock, he decided to let Merlin sleep, slipping off the sofa, he covered him with a blanket from one of the other chairs. He then went into the kitchen and got onto the Porters' Lodge and spoke to Dunn explaining the situation and notifying that Merlin would be away from the college until the following day.

Dunn agreed that he would note down that Mr Emrys was not in the building in accordance with Fire and Safety Regulations.

Merlin turned over and mumbled something which Arthur didn't catch. He settled again and Arthur realised he had been talking in his sleep. He yawned and decided to leave Merlin where he was, it wasn't fair to wake him out of a deep sleep and he knew from experience that the sofa was very comfortable.

He left on the lamp near the glass doors and as he walked down the hall he opened the door to the toilet left the light on and half closed the door. If Merlin woke during in the night, he wouldn't go blundering into things.

He got into bed leaving his door open. He usually slept with it open feeling safer as he would at least be alerted to anyone wandering around. Not that he had entertained any guest overnight, invited or not for the longest time.

Laurence was spending the night in London so silence descended on the condo.

Arthur woke up around three, something had disturbed him but he listened and everything was quiet. He decided it was people outside. He was suddenly conscious of someone standing on the far side of his bed. He knew it could be only one person; he opened his eyes to see Merlin.

"I was lonely"

He reminded him of a lost child just needing company. Without thinking, he reached over to where he stood, threw back the blankets and said, "Get in!"

Merlin slipped off his clothes and slid in beside Arthur. "Thanks," said, "I woke up and the place is so quiet, none of the usual snaps and groans of an old building."

Not particularly wanting to discuss problems with fifteenth century architecture, Arthur said, "Go to sleep, we can talk about things that go bump in the night, tomorrow." He turned over as he had decided months ago that he would allow Merlin to make the first move. As far as he was concerned, the right moment would come but in Merlin's time not his. He had his whole life to enjoy Merlin and waiting would be nothing compared to a lifetime together.

Arthur finally fell asleep.

Feeling impossibly hemmed in by walls which had a rhythm to them, he woke conscious of a body curled close to him. He opened his eyes and smiled, Merlin was nowhere to be seen but the weight turned out to be his head on his chest and his arm encircling Arthur's waist.

Lying perfectly still, Arthur luxuriated in the closeness and utter trust which Merlin had shown. He blew softly in his hair not wanting to awaken him and being unable to stop himself buried his nose it it.

A voice said, "Looking for something?"

Arthur glanced down and Merlin's eyes were open but he hadn't moved if anything he was now closer to Arthur as he entwined his legs with his.

Arthur smiled, "No, I think I found him!"

Merlin raised his head slightly and kissed Arthur's chest, "I often wanted to do that but you can't very well say, 'Hey, I'd like to kiss your chest!' This seems to be a perfect opportunity. What time is it?"

"Who knows, Laurence isn't due back until this afternoon so we can be as lazy as we want."

"Or not!", Merlin said, continuing to pepper Arthur's chest with little kisses intermingled with his hand exploring his sides and arms. "I think your muscles need more attention I thought you belonged to some sort of fighting club."

Arthur burst out laughing and Merlin enjoyed the feelings of his bouncing chest, "The word you are looking for is fencing."

"Sounds like someone who works for a landscaping business. Can I come and see you when you fight?" Merlin said with his tongue in his cheek.

"Yes, during second term, we will be holding intramural and intra college competitions. But if you say you want to go to the fight, you will be directed to the boxing club. Mind you, maybe you could give them a hand in the Archery Club and offer to carry a target."

"Would I get paid for that?"

"Not, it is solely a voluntary position but you will receive free emergency care if you are hit!"

"That is very generous, isn't it?" Merlin said stoically before deciding that he would be better off as a spectator. "Did you ever do archery?"

"Yes, at school we had fencing and archery."

"Are you strong enough to wield one of those heavy medieval swords?"

"I would think so once I got used to it, why?"

"Well, Toby told me that in the spring there is a Medieval Fair near Oxford and his father offered to drive us there. Imagine the fun if you were a competitor and won the favour from the Queen of the Fair and a cup to go with it. I would be so proud of you." He thought before adding, "I could carry your sword and be all dressed up like a squire."

"Well, let me think about it but maybe this year I should go as spectator just to see what it is all about."

"Good, I'll tell Tobias that you might be coming too."

Merlin scooted up in bed so his head was on a level with Arthur's. He smiled softly and said, "Will Laurence be annoyed because I slept with you?"

Arthur's mind jumped to what most people referred to when they used that phrase. "No, I don't think he will mind any more than if he had slept with Gawaine."

"But it's not the same, as Gawaine is his brother and we are boyfriends, aren't we?"

"We most certainly are…" said Arthur and slipped his arm around Merlin's waist drawing him closer to him and kissing him.

Merlin smiled into the kiss and it deepened until they both had to break away to breath. He loved feeling Arthur beside him and took Arthur's free hand and laid it on his own chest. Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur's hand began to move,

Arthur looked at him and said, "Nothing more than what you have already done to yourself," and his hand slipped lower. Every nerve in Merlin's body contracted pleasantly and he looked at Arthur who said, "Only if you say yes."

Merlin looked at the man he trusted and gave him a smile and said, "Yes…"

The feeling were intense yet pleasurable, he reached the point where he was drifting and could dimly see Arthur's face. Then he was gone and everything burst into blankness.

He first feeling was of someone holding him. He realised that Arthur's arms were around him and then he was conscious of being in Arthur's room. He snuggled into him never wanting the feeling to end.

Arthur smiled looking at him, he had loved the complete abandonment on Merlin's face and was pleased that he was able to give him such pleasure. Merlin looked at him and as he smiled, Arthur had whispered, "…and, Merlin Love, one day there will be more to come." However, he realised that Merlin's eyes had already closed and he was drifting off to sleep.

When he next woke, Merlin was smiling at him saying, "Let's have breakfast, I'm famished!"

Arthur glanced at his watch it had already gone ten, "Well if we don't eat soon it will be time for lunch or would you rather wait and have brunch at one of the restaurants in town?"

Merlin thought then said, "I'd like to go into Oxford with my boyfriend and have brunch."

"Then have a shower and get dressed, there is a new toothbrush in the drawer to the left of the sink."

"Have many overnighters do you?" Merlin couldn't help but say teasing Arthur.

"No, none since Scarborough!" He still remembered seeing Merlin at the pool and his body pleasantly reacting as he became aware of the intense feelings he had for him. Swinging his legs out of bed, he said, "Go on now, I'll make some coffee."

Merlin got out of bed and retrieved the clothes he'd folded and placed on a chair. Arthur thought, '…and I would have been picking up my clothes from a pile on the floor.' Maybe, one day in the not too distant future he would offer Merlin a drawer, where he could keep a change of clothes.

-0-0-

Every time Merlin glanced at Arthur it was with a big smile on his face. They stopped at a cafe which Arthur told Merlin had the best brunch in town and if he didn't like what was offered he could ask for the lunch menu.

Arthur's choice was the regular full English but Merlin had noticed the Eggs Benedict with smoked salmon and decided upon that. In no time, they both had their meals, the table was small and cosy and it allowed them to sit with their knees touching.

It was the strangest feeling for Arthur, in all his years he had never been so completely besotted. He'd had times when he thought that he had met that special person but soon the interest lagged and they just remained acquaintances. However, for the last eighteen months, he had only thought of Merlin. His friends wrote him off as a hopeless case as he no longer wanted to party till the early morning and when pressed would only say that he had met someone who lived out of town. Laurence had never told any of their friends about Merlin and Arthur would be forever grateful.

He had dreams at night of being in a large group and losing him, having his hand slip out of his and his being carried away. He'd awake feeling sick. Then he'd have trouble falling asleep again as his mind started imagining scenarios which he didn't want to consider.

One thing he knew and felt strongly about was that Merlin had to make the choice to be with him. He felt strongly about freedom of choice even if it meant that Merlin and he might never be together. He knew in his mind, given the opportunity he would have liked to have taken Merlin to his bed once he knew the feeling was mutual. In spite of that, Arthur felt that trust was a prerequisite for love and anything done when one of the partners had reservations was not to his liking. He knew some of his friends had other opinions and one had told him that if anyone showed interest they were fair game.

Arthur decided that he preferred his own take on the situation.

Feeling his knee being squeezed, he came back to the present as Merlin said, "Arthur, where do you go when you get that glazed look in your eyes?"

Smiling happily, Arthur said, "Heaven..."

Merlin laughed, "Well, you certainly are easily pleased, one full English and away you go!"

"I can assure you that the meal had nothing to do with it." He raised his eyebrows and glanced at his hand and Merlin blushed.

If they had not been in a cafe, Merlin would have walked behind Arthur and encircled him with his arms. How could someone make him feel so special! He knew he was loved by his mother and uncle, but this love was tempered by passion. One glance and he felt on fire and the most important person around, as far as he was concerned, Arthur was by far the centre of his universe. He laughed to himself, how was he going to keep his feet on the ground. He remembered once seeing a youngster feeding ducks, for them in the moment, the child was their be all and end all. He had something they loved and was freely sharing it, it mattered not that it was stale bred.

It mattered not to him what Arthur did in his life, he would willingly follow him because there was something in Arthur which made his feel happy, confident and loved.

-0-0-

They made their way back to the college, Merlin chattering the whole way paying no attention to the passersby, the kerbs or the traffic. Arthur steered him out of trouble with a hand in the middle of his back. Merlin was intoxicating and at one stop, waiting until the light changed, Merlin said to him, "Give me your hand!"

Arthur did so laughing if Merlin wanted to walk along holding hands, he'd happily do so; however Merlin took his hand turned it over and kissed his palm.

Arthur surprised asked "…and what was that for?"

"To thank you for last night!" Then blushing slightly, Merlin darted into an alley and Arthur followed him. He'd stopped almost immediately and Arthur wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Merlin, it was my pleasure and I was honoured that you trusted me."

Grinning Merlin said, "Come on, let's get back to the Porters' Lodge as I want to tell Drake what we got up to last night."

Arthur just shook his head thinking, 'Who had been watching over him to ensure that he had met Merlin? Was it just the luck of the draw or was there a more profound answer?' He decided probably the latter and taking Merlin's hand led him back onto High Street towards the college.

Someone else was watching and wasn't enjoying the expressions of emotion.

-0-0-

Nodding at Dunn who was on duty, they made their way to Merlin's building and Arthur followed him. Merlin walked ahead as Arthur stopped to talk to someone from his year on the stairs. He jogged the rest of the way to catch up and was surprised to see Merlin standing outside his room with a shocked look on his face.

He looked at Arthur and whispered, "Someone's been in my room."

Arthur told Merlin to stay where he was and walked in taking account of the scattered clothes and personal belongings. At a glance he could tell that the room was empty but just to be on the safe side he checked the bathroom as well.

Merlin was understandably upset, he had settled in the room and had felt quite safe. Now all that was gone. He went to start picking things up but Arthur advised him not to. "Better security should see the room as it is. Was the door locked?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded showing Arthur that he still had the key in his hand.

"It has to have been someone with a master key or possibly a key from a couple of years back. Stay here but don't touch anything. I'll phone downstairs." Arthur stood in the open doorway and called the Porter's lodge, he was then connected to security.

Merlin didn't want to go into the room so Arthur and he sat on the floor outside Toby's room. Within seven minutes, they heard someone coming up the stairs and a uniformed man appeared at the end of the corridor.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Merlin spoke up, "When I returned this afternoon, someone had been in my room and left a mess." He nodded towards his room as he stood up.

The chap walked into the room and said, "One right mess in here! Did you lend your keys to anyone?

Merlin shook his head, "No and the door was locked when I came back."

"Is anything of importance missing?"

"I haven't touched anything so I'm not sure but I can see that my camera is still on the top shelf over there and my computer is on the desk."

The security guard who said his name was Rob, told him to take photos of the room before he started to clean it up. "I'll make a report and we'll get your room cleaned up as soon as possible. Got any enemies, Sir?"

Merlin said, "Not that I know of…"

During this whole time, Arthur had said nothing but in his mind one name was prominent…Baxter. However, why would he trash Merlin's room?

The security man checked the door and the door jamb for signs of forced entry but nothing, "Well, maybe you should find somewhere else to stay overnight."

Merlin glanced at Arthur and Arthur nodded. If he had his way, Merlin would be staying permanently in the condo.

They were disturbed by a voice saying, "Merlin!" and Toby came down the corridor with an older man whom Arthur recognised as Professor Quillley, Gord and Toby's father.

Professor Quilley seeing the security guard said, "Is everything all right?"

Merlin nodded but said, "My room has been turned over…"

Toby walked forwards and looked in saying, "Shit, they made a mess!"

His father said, "Toby!"

Grinning at Merlin, Toby said for his father's benefit, "Holy Cow, they made a mess!"

The security guard couldn't help but smile as he'd heard plenty worse from students over the years.

"Sir, it might be a good idea if your son opens his door while we are here."

Toby did so and a look of horror crossed his father's face. His room was also in a shambles much worse that he had ever seen his son's room at home. The guard walked inside and took notice of everything which had been thrown around. He shook his head this was something different and it wasn't even the end of the year.

Prof Quilley said, "Neither of you can stay here tonight, Merlin you'll come back to our place and hopefully when everything is tidied up, and the place has been cleaned by maintenance you can both return, here." He added, "That doesn't mean you can skip tutorials or lectures just that you won't sleep here."

He wasn't looking forward to going home and explaining the situation to his wife. She would be furious as after Luca's death, she had not wanted Toby in residence but he and Gordon had convinced her otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : A PROFESSOR STEPS IN**

It made more sense if the occupants of the two rooms were housed elsewhere until the clean up was finished. He would notify his superior whom he knew would be in agreement especially as the one called Mr Emrys would be going to a family home.

Merlin glanced at Arthur who also nodded saying, "I think that is a good idea." A look of compliance crossed Merlin's face but Arthur could see he was not happy and he felt the same way as he could have easily put Merlin up at his place. However, the college was responsible for its students and he knew that they would be much happier having Merlin stay with a professor from Oriel than another second year student.

The guard again mentioned about taking photos but not to do anything about cleaning the rooms, just to pick up undamaged things and make a list of anything missing.

He went back into the hall and called the Porters' Lodge explaining the situation and asking for someone to come up with a master key to open the two rooms next to Merlin's and Toby's as well as brining up some large bin liners. In no time, the doors were unlocked but the rooms looked normal with no damage.

"Well, we'd better get to work," Arthur said.

Merlin looked at Toby and shrugged his shoulders, he felt OK as long as Arthur and the Professor were around but how he would feel once the room was returned to him, he didn't know. He really liked his room with its lead light windows and its sofa but now it seemed a negative space.

Arthur picked up what he could but left Merlin to sort through things. Two of the things missing were the photos his mother had sent from Liverpool and his St. Edward's school scarf.

"It doesn't look as if anything on your desk has been touched, it's just your personal things. Check your computer and see if it's all right."

"Let me finish with my clothes, you can check it as it comes on as soon as you open the cover. Saves time!"

"What was the last thing you did?"

Merlin smiled as he said, "Checked the football schedule for this weekend."

"Right!" said Arthur and as Merlin watched from across the room, immediately a page came up and it was far from a football schedule, it was homosexual porn. Merlin blushed and Arthur immediately closed it.

At that moment, there was a tap on the door and Toby's father came in carrying his son's laptop.

Arthur pointed to the one on the desk in front of him and said, "This one has also been compromised."

In the end, Merlin got all his clothes back in the cupboards. A couple of pairs of socks and underpants were missing as was his swimsuit. It just seemed disorganised theft. None of it made any sense. His Apple TV and the remote were still on the shelf beside the TV. He tidied up his desk noticing that his iPad Pro was there but avoided the computer and put his books back on the shelves. This was a not a burglary to benefit someone it seemed to him random vandalism.

Arthur began straightening out the bed to realise that someone had peed all over the cover and the pillows. He made a mental note to buy Merlin new pillows. The coco powder which Merlin thought was gone had been scattering in his bed. His tea bags had been ripped and the tea scattered there as well. He piled all the bedding in the corner and told Merlin that housekeeping would see that it was all cleaned.

Merlin's list of what was missing was paltry. Arthur wandered into the bathroom. Merlin's toothbrush was in the toilet which had been used but not flushed. His tooth paste had been used to scrawl, 'Up You!' on the mirror. His deodorant had been sprayed randomly over the shower doors, everything else belonging to Merlin in the bathroom had been dumped into the shower with this facecloth and towels and someone had defecated on them. Arthur said nothing to Merlin and closed the door after him.

Arthur went outside to talk to Professor Quilley, Toby's room had been disturbed less and it was just clothes and bedding that had been scattered around the place. Arthur brought him up to date on the mess in Merlin's bathroom. "One sick son of a bitch!" Professor Quilley said.

They were interrupted by Drake who walked down the corridor. "Just came on duty but security said that someone else should check on the rooms. Are Mr Emrys and Mr Quilley all right?"

Arthur assured him neither had been present when the intruder was at work and introduced him to Professor Quilley.

"Sir, we will do everything to find out who damaged these two rooms. I heard from security that you plan to take your son and Mr Emrys home with you, I think that is wise as we have no vacant rooms at the moment. I will see that their absence is recorded in the Day Book. I would also like you to show me your son's room. Mr. Pendragon can show me the other one once the boys have left."

Arthur helped Merlin put a few things in a backpack for his unscheduled trip to the Quilley's. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything else," Arthur assured him.

"I'd rather be staying with you but I can't very well refuse Toby's father's kind offer," Merlin stated as he looking around at the felt pen messages which made absolutely no sense, scrawled on the walls with various tags. He sighed, "Arthur, I don't understand any of it," before adding, "they came prepared as I don't even have felt pens!" He looked worried as he said, "Will the damage to the room be charged to me?"

"No, the college's insurance will take care of that and the cleaning staff. Don't worry about anything. Phone me tonight…" He glanced out the door and as no one was in the corridor at the moment, he wrapped Merlin in his arms and kissed him.

Merlin looked as if he was going to cry. He pulled away from Arthur and went and got his dragon. He opened a drawer and pulled out a Safeway's bag. "Take him to your place, I'm scared that if they come back they'll do something awful to him."

Smiling Arthur took the dragon from him and said to it, "Now, Teddy, you are going to come and spend a few days at my place." Merlin still looked worried so Arthur added, "He will be safe, Merlin, I promise."

Merlin wanted to hang onto Arthur and say, "…and what about me?" But he didn't and trying to control the quaver in his voice said, "Here, take my camera too…and my computer?"

"I think security should see both your and Toby's computers and then they will probably be returned. Maybe they will be able to trace the intruder by the files he downloaded. In any case, don't worry! How about I ask Toby's father if I could take you and Toby out for lunch tomorrow after you go to church?"

Merlin smiled, "That would be nice." He slipped his arms around Arthur and gave him another hug only letting him go, when Arthur told him he needed to talk to Toby's father. Merlin took one more look around the room and stepped out into the corridor standing outside Toby's room waiting.

After speaking to the professor, Arthur came out followed by a smiling Toby "Guess who's going to lunch with you and Arthur tomorrow? Me! My Dad says that I can."

"Good!" Merlin said and then looking at Toby he said, "Don't worry, your Dad and Arthur will get this whole mess straightened out, you'll see."

-0-0-

The three of them went off leaving Arthur with the computers, he walked back into Merlin's room and shook his head. Who would have done this and why? He left the bathroom as it was. He din't want to interfere with evidence. Walking back into the main room, he realized that a lot more damage could have been done as all the lead light windows were intact as were the curtains, desk, chair and sofa. He saw Merlin's duvet on a shelf above the built-ins and took it down, he shook it out. He packed it in a large plastic bag, deciding to take it and have it dry cleaned. He also threw in the Safeway's bag with Teddy.

He stopped at the Porter's Lodge and explained why he wanted to leave the computers. "I'm pretty sure the files can be deleted but I would like someone with experience do it, maybe someone in Computer Science. I also think that the contents should be noted by someone from the Disciplinary Committee. I don't want to disturb anyone over the weekend so would appreciate if Mr Emrys' and Mr Quilley's laptops could be put in safe keeping until Monday, maybe they could be considered evidence. I know Professor Quilley wanted to take his son's back to his college but I thought they should reman within Magdalen."

"Exactly! I will pass all the information to the Head Porter and he can decide what to do." He smiled, "With a few little suggestions from me...I will see that the computers are locked away. Thank you Mr Pendragon."

Arthur smiled, with a few more years under his belt, Drake would make an excellent Head Porter. "Is there anything further I can do for you?"

"A taxi...? And these are for the two rooms," Arthur said parting with Merlin's and Toby's keys

Drake nodded and put them in the drawer to the right of his desk as he picked up the phone. Arthur walked outside and in no time a cab pulled up, the driver rolled down his window and said, "Pendragon?"

Arthur nodded and got in. On the way home, he dropped off the duvet to be cleaned and was still home before it got dark. He took the lift to his floor and let himself into the condo. He put Merlin's camera on the table and smiled to himself as he threw the empty bag on the island and then remembering the Safeway's bag, removed it and took out Merlin's dragon. He walked to his room and placed it on the side of the bed where Merlin had slept.

-0-0-

Merlin was made most welcome at the Quilley's and the professor felt sure that having a guest took his wife's mind momentarily away from what had happened to her son's room in residence. Nevertheless, he knew that once they were alone later in their room, there would be questions to answer. He also decided not to mention the downloaded files on Toby's computer as that would only further upset her.

Toby had already been talking about returning to the residence and he could see his wife flinch as he said it. Despite this, Professor Quilley still felt that the best place for first year students was in residence.

His wife checked on the boys once they were settled in Toby's room for the night. There was always a tinge of sorrow entering it as it had been shared by Luca. As she left, she refused to allow herself to glance back as she knew that seeing the two beds occupied would bring back memories that still caused pain.

-0-0-

To say that Arthur was not worried would be incorrect. In a way, he was relieved that two rooms had been damaged as it added an extra reason to get to the bottom of the mystery and didn't put emphasis on only Merlin.

Both students had witnesses to their whereabouts the previous evenings and although he wasn't fussy on divulging Merlin's having stayed over the previous night, he would if asked.

He realised that he was like his father, as demanding as he would have been, he would have preferred that the security had started investigating immediately and that maintenance was already at work. Nevertheless, he knew college didn't work that way and they would eventually get around to it.

Merlin's experiences in his first six weeks at Cambridge had not gone as smoothly as Arthur had wished.

The phone rang and it was Laurence. "I've been talking to Gawaine and he has some crazy story from Merlin that his room and another student's room were trashed. Whatever is going on?"

"If I knew I'd tell you!"

"Not some hare-brained idea of yours to get Merlin to move in, is it?"

"Farthest thing from my mind at the moment, both Merlin and Toby are upset so he's now staying with Toby's parents in town. The wheels at Magdalen turn slowly, albeit thoroughly but I doubt that the clean-up will be accomplished till mid-week."

"I know you, like your father, you'd prefer the clean-up had started yesterday."

"Well, it's not conducive to either Merlin or Toby being able to set their minds to studying, is it?"

"Hopefully with this professor involved things might move along faster."

Arthur sighed, "Well, I don't think Professor Quilley will be willing to stand quietly by as he was with Toby when he opened his door to find the mess."

"Well, at least neither of them surprised the intruder which doesn't usually turn out well…"

"That's lovely, thanks for the vote of confidence." Arthur said sarcastically before adding, "I'll see you when you get back and fill you in on all the details."

Laurence then said that he would not be returning till late on Sunday. Arthur said, "Say no more! In other words her parents are away and you have the house to yourselves. Good for you...say hello to Sara!" Laughing, Arthur disconnected and tried to go to sleep.

However, once he tried to settle he couldn't as his mind was again racing trying to find reasons why someone felt so strongly that he or maybe she, would ransack rooms and what would have happened if either of the boys had surprised the intruder.

-0-0-

Toby was up first, thrilled to have Merlin staying over, "What time is your Mass?"

"I have a choice nine or eleven this morning but also quarter to six and nine o'clock this evening at the Oxford Catholic Chancery. I think the eleven o'clock would be good."

"Can I come with you if that's all right? We're High Anglicans…however C&E's."

"Sure you can, everyone's welcome," Merlin laughed, "I even know that C&E means Christmas and Easter only! My best friend in Liverpool, thinks it would be wonderful if it could be official accepted by the church as then he would only have to get up early to go on two days during the year. I told him not to hold his breath as it isn't going to happen." Merlin smiled, "I think you'd like him, he's called Gawaine and he's a real live wire. I promised he could come and visit one weekend in Second Term." He grinned, "I mean Hilary. He's Laurence's brother and he also has twin brothers who are younger than he is." He froze what a stupid thing to say to a boy whose younger bother had been killed!

But Toby didn't seem too perturbed as he asked how old they were and what were their names. Merlin told him and Toby said, "They must be fun…what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm easy going, cereal would be great."

Toby lent him a dressing gown and they ate in the kitchen, "Father is a bit of a stickler as he thinks that underwear is for your bedroom not parading around the house."

Merlin had a fleeting remembrance of getting dressed at Arthur's but it only lasted a few seconds as Mrs Quilley walked in followed by the dogs and asked them what they were planning to do before their lunch with Arthur.

Toby told her that he planned to go to Mass with Merlin. She nodded and said, "Good, say a prayer for your father and me while you are there!"

-0-0-

Mass was over by noon, Merlin saw Laurence in the distance but didn't get to speak to him. Beth was there so Toby was able to tell her what had happened to their rooms.

Beth was shocked, "Oh, that explains the goings on at your end of the corridor. Everyone on our staircase was talking about it. Tina and I thought that maybe some pipe was leaking as maintenance was there but neither they nor security were willing to comment on it. When do expect to get your rooms back?"

"I hope by Wednesday!" Merlin said, "But who knows it depends how soon the college gets on it."

"You know, requisitions upon requisitions, I bet we're not in before Thursday," Toby added. "Anyway, we're both staying at my parents' place." He turned to Merlin saying, "Right?"

Merlin explained, "Professor and Mrs Quilley kindly offered to take me in until my room is ready. We really should be getting back to Toby's as a friend of my family has invited the two of us out for lunch."

"Are you coming back to college on Monday?" Beth wanted to know.

Toby smiled as he said, "They can't get rid of us that easily!"

Merlin added, "You can tell Tina what happened and we'll see you both tomorrow."

Merlin and Toby left and as they did, Merlin passed Laurence who winked and said, "Say hello to Arthur for me!" For some unexplained reason, it sent little waves of happiness through Merlin…

-0-0-

Arthur had spoken to Mrs Quilley telling her that he wanted to take Toby and Merlin to Cirencester. "It will give them a chance to distance themselves from Oxford for a while and I'll even drag them to the Amphitheatre just to make it educational."

She nodded saying, "I'm sure they will both enjoy themselves." She smiled, her son Gordon had told her that morning that Arthur was one of the good guys and she could trust him.

They heard the front door open and Toby walked in with Merlin. Merlin's face broke into a smile, he hadn't seen his car outside.

"We're ready to go!" said Toby.

"Hang on," Merlin said quietly to him, "I need to visit upstairs first."

"Oh right!" said Toby and raced up the stairs after him followed by the families two Tibetan Spaniels, who then turned around and raced all the way back down to be with their owner and the visitor.

Mrs Quilley smiled shaking her head at the dogs and said, "It's good having Toby back home as I miss him. The house is so quiet during the week even with these two rascals around. Right, the two of you?"

Arthur had never seen that breed of spaniels before, one was a golden sable and the other a particoloured gold and white. Mrs Quilley introduced them as aunt and niece. "The solid is Rupa and the parti is Zoe. Not their official names as one is Everest's Lady Hilary and the other is Everest's Now or Never. They're an easy going breed. My husband first saw them on a visit to Lhasa. Years ago, they were not easy to find here but we've been owned by Tibbies ever since. Haven't we girls?"

Merlin and Toby came downstairs so Arthur said goodbye to Mrs. Quilley and her 'girls' and followed Merlin and Toby out to the car.

He walked over to a silver Land Rover and opened the door. Merlin said, "Where's your Opal?"

"In the garage, I have two parking spaces as Laurence has his car in a rented space. As we are driving out of town, I thought there would be more space."

Toby opened the back door, however Arthur said, "Toby ride…" Arthur had stopped himself as he had almost said, 'ride shotgun' not really suitable after his brother's recent death. He continued, "…in front." Merlin didn't argue and let Toby get in the front as he realized that Arthur wanted Toby to feel one of three not an addition to two.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked from the back.

"Me to know and you to find out!"

"Well, don't get lost then," Toby said laughing, "we once got so lost that my mother threatened to take a train back home. We stopped at Starbucks and someone got us sorted out. Didn't like their coffee though!"

"We like Costa, don't we?" As it came out of his mouth, Merlin realised that he had used 'we' instead of the singular. He hoped Toby hadn't picked up on it but Arthur had as he looked at him through the rear view mirror and gave him a knowing smile. Toby seemed more involved with the traffic and tourists.

Their day in Cirencester was a success, they ate lunch at The Pig and Truffle in Amphney Crucis. Merlin sat opposite Arthur who stretched his legs out and clasped Merlin's ankles with his feet. They then drove for about another ten minutes and arrived in Cirencester, Arthur had done a little checking and took them to the Corinium Historical Site and finally to the Roman Amphitheater.

Thankfully the place was almost empty, so they each had an opportunity to stand in the centre and make a little speech which was heard clearly by the others standing on its hilly sides.

Merlin insisted Arthur gave it a go, "Pretend you're King Arthur rallying your troops for some battle or other."

Arthur came across loud and clear and had the other two laughing as he referred to them as incompetent varlets and summoned his knights to march them off to the dungeons as he felt that they were probably quislings and deserved some punishment.

It did Arthur good to see the two of them laughing as for a moment they forgot what had happened yesterday. "Come on, you two, time for stop at Costa and then we've got to get you back to Oxford as Toby's mother won't want you late for supper."

They ordered their drinks and each had a lemon tart and shared a chocolate tiffin triangle which Merlin insisted had been one of the favourite snacks of the Romans. Arthur just shook his head and Toby told him not to be daft.

"But it's true," he explained, "I saw what looked like one in the cookhouse mosaics in Corinium."

Arthur laughed saying, "It's the excitement of spending a day outside Oxford, don't worry, Toby, by the time we get you home your house guest will once again be his normal self." So saying Arthur leant over and tousled Merlin's hair letting his fingers linger for maybe a second too long. Toby was picking up the little particles of chocolate left on the plate and was oblivious to the look which passed between the two of them.

-0-0-

Arriving in Oxford, Arthur made his way to the Quilley's. Professor Quilley invited him to join them for supper but he begged off explaining that he had work which he hadn't finished on Saturday because of the situation in the college.

Professor Quilley nodded, "Not been the most relaxing weekend has it? Thank you for taking the two of them out, they seem more relaxed."

"Only the best of Cirencester," Arthur said with a laugh, "hopefully, we'll get some news this week. I spoke to Merlin's mother and she asked me to thank you for taking her son in."

"Toby had always spoken well of Merlin and we were only to happy to offer him a place to stay for a few days."

Arthur had wanted to say, he would have been welcome to stay at my place but somehow, Merlin's staying with Toby would be more acceptable.

He drove home and spent most of the time trying to figure out what had happened that afternoon during the hours before Merlin and he had arrived back at the college.

He walked to his bedroom shrugged off his shoes and jacket, returning to the lounge with not only two glasses but also a whiskey bottle. He wasn't one to usually drink alone but he remembered his father saying, 'A good whiskey could never hurt anyone!' Glenfiddich was his favourite single malt.

The second glass was for Laurence should he arrive before Arthur went to bed.

He raised the glass and the aroma filled his nose before he took a mouthful and relished it before swallowing. Arthur was the owner of a Scottish yew boxed set of four Glencairn whiskey glasses which his father swore allowed you to get full aroma and taste. He smiled, his father had a private collection of excellent whiskey. If asked, he explained that there was never a bad whiskey some were just better than others.

Arthur hadn't as he had told the professor any work to be completed, he couldn't have sat opposite Merlin at supper and talked of banalities. He'd finished his second glass when he heard Laurence's key in the lock. Thankfully, he walked in alone as Arthur was not in the mood for company even of the Sara-type.

"Drinking alone? Not like you…"

"Well, actually I was waiting for you to come. See your glass is right here," he poured a generous shot.

Laurence sat on the opposite sofa, took off his shoes and flexed his toes explaining, "We walked on the towpath from Magdalen Bridge to Crikey Falls. Beautiful day, but I should have worn another pair of shoes. Sara didn't seem bothered." He raised his glass and said, "Slàinte!"

Arthur nodded pouring himself another before passing the bottle to Laurence.

"So, any news on the break it?"

"Nothing and knowing the way the college works it will take time and even then we won't get the whole story. Someone is picking on the AC students. Merlin has already had a run in with Baxter and if it turns out that he orchestrated this last event, he'll have me to face. I talked to Hunith and she said that Merlin had told her that he was staying at the Quilley's because his room and Toby's needing work. I just corroborated what Merlin had told her, not fair having her worrying about him. However, tomorrow while Hunith is at work, I intend to bring Gaius up to date on what actually happened.

"Well, when Gawaine spoke to me, I felt that he and Merlin had treated it as something exciting. But then when I saw Merlin at Church on Sunday, he wasn't his old bubbly self. I think it is upsetting him and between you and me, I'm sure he will feel a little unsure even once all the damage in his room has been repaired."

"I should have insisted that he stayed with me."

"Arthur, I think he is better where he is. I understand that you'd rather have him here but you know he is safe."

Arthur said nothing. He knew that Laurence was right but he would have preferred having Merlin close to him so he could protect him. "I never thought that this past summer when we were fooling around about all of us at studying at Oxford that Merlin would be the one having difficulties…" He stood up, "If I stay here any longer, the bottle will be empty. Goodnight!"

Laurence finished his drink and then carried their glasses carefully to the kitchen, he knew that Arthur was very fussy and preferred to wash and polish the glasses himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : WRITTEN SPECIFICALLY TO HURT**

Arthur slept better than expected, deciding that maybe the day in Cirencester had helped him. His alarm went off and he listened to the BBC news as was his habit first thing in the morning. It was so easy to get into the lazy way of only watching news but he knew that the people he studied and socialised with were up on international news and he was prepared for the eventuality that he might be dragged into an important conversation and the idea of seeming a dullard didn't appeal to him. He'd actually become so used to the first news of the morning that even on holiday he listened to it.

He smiled as often if they ate together, Laurence and he might make reference to the news and not to which star was sleeping with whom but of serious things which had happened in the world. He got out of bed smiling, and made his way to the shower thinking that he was lucky as Merlin also had a bright mind and was well up on the news a habit which he had gained from Gaius it seems. As the water cascading down over his freshly shampooed head, he recalled dividing his friends into two groups, those who challenged him mentally and those who were only of physical interest.

The latter, he was at a loss to remember most of their names but others had carved their names on his very brain. He let his mind drift, remembering friends from his school and college days, all were bright and well informed. It was a pleasure to have a coffee with them and he included woman as well.

He turned on the coffee machine and popped in a pod. He chuckled remembering his friend from Belfast, Aoife. Her parents owned the estate next to Cadogan Manor in Wales, even as a youngster she had known her tables and spelled faster than he could and they had remained friends, she was at Cambridge studying history. However she had told him early on that she had no intention of getting married as she wanted to be a teacher at a university. He had called her Professor Leary for the rest of the summer. 'Funny,' he thought, 'as that is exactly where she was heading.'

As he put in the toast, Laurence arrived in the kitchen, "So, not unexpected news from ASTFAR."

Arthur nodded,"Glad, I had no money invested with them, as I am that I'm not stuck at Heathrow on my way to Madrid."

"A least if you're lucky, you could get a hotel room and wait it out in bed!"

"Trust you to see the bright side of a strike and I bet you hadn't imagined yourself travelling alone either."

"Actually, I didn't sleep well last night and the idea of being able to sleep all day sounded good. Are you planning to see Merlin today?"

"Today's not great as our schedules conflict and then at night he's back with the Quilley's but I certainly intend to talk to him and also see if I can get any update on what happened over the weekend."

Arthur picked up his things off the table, "Are you here for supper?"

"Yes…, I'll bring something in. Any preference?"

"No, surprise me!"

As he took the lift downstairs, he decided that as the weather man had said that the day would be sunny at 47C, he'd walk. He realised that Laurence and he were both lucky as they had the where-with-all to eat out or order in as they wanted. He couldn't see himself limited to eating college food every day of the week, although Merlin had said that the food was hot and plentiful.

He let his mind think about Merlin, just his mind jumping from one thing to another but then his thoughts became darker as he remembered the look on Merlin's face when he had opened the door to his room. There had been shock, disbelief, for a fleeting moment fear and then annoyance which never reached the stage of anger. Merlin had later told him that he was not really angry but disappointed with people in general but one in particular. When he realised that Toby had experienced the same thing, he became concerned about his friend.

As the bus pulled up at Arthur's stop, he realised that for him, Melin was the person with whom he wanted to be. He was very intelligent, honest, exceptionally attractive and better than all of that Arthur knew that he loved him. He got on the bus smiling and the bus driver commented, "Glad to get back to college?"

Arthur smiled and said, "Not really, just the sunshine, I think."

-0-0-

Merlin was in the kitchen having breakfast with the Quilley's when Toby finally appeared.

His mother said, "I hope you're going to comb your hair before you leave the house."

Toby shook his still damp hair and said, "Merlin, tell my mother this is the latest style at college, the dishevelled 'I've only just made it to lectures' look!"

His parents laughed and Merlin added, "And, I'm sorry to report that it is a style popular with many of the tutors and professors!"

Mrs. Quilley turned to her husband saying, "I hope, Dear, to never see you in that style!" Toby laughed thinking of his father with the dishevelled look as it just wasn't him at all.

Her husband laughed and gathered up his plate. His wife followed him out of the room and he said on his way upstairs to continue dressing, "I didn't say anything at the table but I intend to contact security at Magdalen to see what is being done. The boys seemed less perturbed than yesterday but who knows what they are really thinking."

His wife turned and said, "Darling, they are two eighteen year olds trying to act like grownups but I'm sure that they are nevertheless worried. Come by the kitchen before you leave and tell them what you intend to do. It will make them feel as if they are involved and also it would be nice for them to know that you are on their side."

"Darling, you always know the right thing to say," Angus said.

"I know, Professor, and that's why you married me," said his wife giving him a kiss.

-0-0-

Left at the table alone, Toby asked Merlin, " Do you think that everyone knows about what happened?"

"Certainly, those on our staircase will, as we told Beth and didn't say it was a secret."

"When I was in Upper Fifth," Toby said, "one of the students became withdrawn and none verbal before being taken out of school for treatment. We never found out what happened to him but when someone was asked to empty his desk. All his 3-hole binders were empty, his unfinished reports had been shredded, and only the upper right hand corners were intact where the teachers had noted his mark as they corrected his work. He was one of the smarter boys in the class. He had managed to remove his science project from the lab and the frog was sitting on top of the mess. Luckily it had been in formaldehyde so it hadn't stated to decompose.

"I think that that was the worse thing, seeing the frog which he had really loved working on. The whole situation was sad." He paused for a while before saying, "You don't think that people will think that we did it ourselves do you?"

"I doubt it. Why would we trash our own rooms? No, people will see it is a mean trick certainly not what anyone would do to their own belongings. I bet you Arthur will be speaking to security today. I know he was really annoyed on Saturday and I think if he had had his way, he would have liked to have kept both of us in Cirencester and away from Oxford. I wouldn't be surprised if your father doesn't get on to them as well."

Mrs. Quilley returning heard the end of the conversation and after a while she said, "Professor Quilley has left but he said to tell you both that he will be getting in touch with your college to see of they can update the situation."

Merlin nodded at Toby and said, "See, I told you, your father and Arthur would be looking into it."

"Your father left two notebooks and pens on the hall table as you won't have your laptops for your tutorials. The tutors will have been told what happened," she smiled adding, "and I am sure they'll speak slowly so you can takes notes!"

Toby laughed, "Mom, we're not babies, we're used to taking notes at top speed."

"Well then, both of you have a good day and, Boys, make sure you come home straight after your last lecture."

At that moment both of them realised that they were not the only ones uneasy about what had happened. Toby turned and went back and gave her a special hug, "Don't worry about us, we'll be all right!"

-0-0-

It seemed to be strange arriving and going directly to tutorials. No one said anything but Merlin sensed that the tutor was in the loop as to what had happened to two of his AC students.

Tina was pleased to see them and gave both of them a smile and mouthed, "Sorry!"

Merlin just nodded his head. They split up for their next tutorials and agreed to meet for lunch in the Dining Hall at their regular time.

Merlin was happy to be able to slip in and not be pointed out. He joined the others at the table and then went to get his food, he heard a tray hit the ground and smiled as everyone applauded. He returned to the table and was surprised to see his friends looking uncomfortable. At his place was an envelope with his name on it, he moved it as he slid his tray onto the table.

Toby said, "It suddenly appeared. Someone dropped a tray at the next table and we all turned around and then applauded, and when we turned back it was there."

"It's probably a joke or someone trying to be funny," Merlin said and went to pick it up.

However, Beth put her hand over his, "Ignore it, have your lunch and you can look at it after. It's probably something of little importance but why give the sender the satisfaction of seeing you open it in here."

Tina and Toby both nodded and Merlin left the envelope where it was. Lunch over, he slid the envelope under his tray and picked them up together. When he put his tray on the stand, he slipped the envelope into his pocket. Toby stood close to him and unless a person was really watching no one would have noticed the movement from tray stand to pocket.

The four of them had ten minutes before their next lecture and they went into one of the quads and found a quiet corner and sat down on the steps of the fountain.

Tina said, "Try not to leave too many fingerprints on it, in case it is evidence of what happened in your rooms.'

Merlin held it by the corner and Beth gave him a nail file to split one side saying, "You know DNA is retrievable from where the person licked the glue to seal it. Merlin smiled, this seemed to be overkill for an innocuous envelope.

He opened one side of the envelope and carefully slipped out the folded paper inside. He could see the impressions of printing before he unfolded it. It read…

 _Hope you enjoyed my little gift on your laptop,_

 _seemed suitable for a fag_ _…the sooner you_

 _leave the better!_

He closed it, his hands shaking who would send that? He'd seen the site on his laptop before Arthur had snapped it shut.

"What did it say?" Toby asked,

Merlin tried hard to smile as he said, "Not suitable for mixed company."

The girls laughed and Beth said, "I can assure you, we've heard plenty of bad language around here."

Merlin just slipped it into his pocket. There was only one person he would ever consider showing that note to and he wouldn't see him today. He felt sick but knew he had an afternoon of lectures and tutorials to attend. He could feel his heart racing and he hoped none of the others noticed it.

They finally made it to their tutorial but his behaviour had Roberts saying, "Mr. Emrys doesn't seem to be with us today!"

Merlin grinned and tried to pay attention. He could feel Toby tense beside him but he flashed him a smile to show him that he was all right.

Roberts asked to speak to him afterwards and said, "I heard about your room but remember that many times these are just stupid pranks and not worth giving the perpetrators the time of day."

Merlin nodded and said, "Thank you, sir, it was probably just someone being silly." He left and felt worse as he had to get control of himself as his next tutorial was with Malcolm. He knew that Toby had a spare and would probably go to the library and wait for him there.

He was sure that Malcolm realised that he was distracted but he made no comment. With fifteen minutes to go, he said that he had to slip out and left, telling Merlin he would be back shortly.

When he was gone, Merlin put his head back on the leather chair where he was sitting. He was upset and the hurtful words in the note were burned into his mind. He could literally see them…it was as if he were opening the envelope again and again and rereading the message. Maybe, it was a mistake in coming to Oxford, he could have studied at Liverpool University with Gawaine and lived in his own home with his mother and Gaius. He heard the door knob turn and quickly ran his hand over his eyes.

He glanced at the door and it was Arthur who walked in.

"Toby phoned to say that you were upset by something which happened at lunch. I took the liberty of telling Malcolm what had happened on Saturday. He said that if you seemed unable to follow the tutorial, he'd understand. He phoned saying that he thought you needed to see a friendly face." Arthur holding out his arms, smiled softly as he said, "If you ever need a friendly face, will mine do?"

Merlin walked into his arms suddenly feeling safe and secure as Arthur wrapped them around him. His thoughts of running back to Liverpool faded, he was quite capable of facing whatever was to come at Oxford if Arthur was beside him.

-0-0-

Arthur kept his arms around him, he could see that he was close to tears. Finally, he said, "Toby said that you were all right this morning, what happened?"

Merlin pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Arthur, "Beth said not to handle it too much as they might be able to get fingerprints and DNA off it. She thinks it might be evidence. I didn't tell any of them what it said."

Arthur read the note, refolded it and slipped it back into the envelope and into his pocket. "Leave this with me. It is obviously from someone who knew about the downloaded files. I think security will be interested in the fact that as no one saw who put it at your place it means that there is more than one person involved, the tray dropper and the deliverer.

"Whoever it is" Merlin said, "he knows that I am gay and now I'm afraid you will also be pulled into it."

Arthur smiled saying, "Merlin, never doubt that I will proudly stand beside you. Trust me, I've dealt with insults in my time and usually from lowlifes. You will have to learn to ignore them. As the old saying goes, 'sticks and stones…' however, it's not true as words can hurt but you have to consider the source. This person is vindictive and probably insecure. We'll find out who he is and then he will be suitably dealt with."

"You won't do anything to him, will you, Arthur? It would be better to let the college deal with him. I don't want you to get hurt too."

Arthur put his hand across his shoulders and said, "Merlin, that's a hard thing to ask of me. Given the chance, I would hang him in his shorts from the highest flagpole in Oxford."

This elicited a small smile from Merlin and Arthur realised at that moment he had technically promised to not hurt this person, if he found him first. However, he knew that he would willingly break that promise if the occasion occurred.

"When are you supposed to meet Toby?"

"Anytime now but in the Library…Arthur, please let me come to your place. I'd be better off there."

"Merlin, no! You are better off with the Quilley's until this is all settled. Toby's father and I have a meeting at four thirty with security. I will show him the note and we can decide whether it should be handed in now or later. Do you have your phone as I would like you to take a photo of the writing on the envelope and the contents of the note…"

Arthur then had visions of Melin poring over the note all night so he added, "No, on second thought, better I should take the photos as I don't trust that you won't keep reading it and make yourself even more upset. Merlin, remember that regardless of what people think the feelings which we have for each other are real. We are not breaking any rules and we're free to be with whomever we want. Our true friends know and are happy for us and just because one sick person for some unknown reason decides it's his crusade to make your life difficult, he's in the minority and the sooner found and punished the better.

"The College will back us in any complaints made. We need to keep proof of what has happened. Go and meet up with Toby and try not to worry. I will ask Professor Quilley, if I can take you out for coffee this evening, that is if you want to come."

Merlin said, "I'd never turn down an invitation from you," adding with a little smile, "no matter what it was."

Arthur pulled him close in a hug then said, "One day, Merlin, I'll keep you to the promise."

As they walked down the corridor, they met Malcolm, "I hope everything is settled. Sorry to throw you out but I have a student coming in ten minutes."

Arthur said, "Thank you for letting us use your room. I think we straightened out a few things, he turned to Merlin who nodded, "…and I am now off to see Security with Dr. Quilley."

"I'm on one of the disciplinary committees so, if you think that you have a valid complaint, let me know and I can point you in the right direction," Malcolm offered.

Patting his pocket and putting his arm around Merlin's shoulders, Arthur said, "You'll certainly be hearing from me."

As they went to leave Malcolm said to Merlin with a smile, "Remember the college will be on your side and you've got a good and wise friend in Arthur."

Arthur nodded as Merlin said, "Thank you, Malcolm, and I'm sorry that I ruined your afternoon."

-0-0-

Arthur met up with Professor Quilley outside the office of Mr Bates, the Head of Security. The secretary said that he was running a half-hour late, so they sat on a bench nearby giving Arthur an opportunity to bring the professor up to date on the note Merlin had received.

Arthur explained that he'd met Merlin through a friend and had hit it off. "His family knows we are friends and I think they felt quite comfortable knowing that I was also in Oxford. Not that that influenced Merlin's decision to come here," Arthur reassured him.

Handing him the envelope, Arthur watched as Dr. Quilley read it. The man was most upset by the contents. "This cannot be allowed. I have not mentioned what was on Toby's laptop, he thinks it was removed as evidence for possible fingerprints. Maybe I should have been more truthful. Does he know about the contents of the note?"

"No, only the circumstances of its appearance on the table, Merlin didn't read it out loud. I have a suspicion that the note might also have something to do with me. I can't put my finger on it but there is certainly something deeper.I haven't said anything to Merlin yet as I don't want him worrying anymore than he already is."

"That would possibly make sense, as why would someone pick on two first years students with such nastiness? Is it possibly someone who missed out on a place in the accelerated course because of them?"

"I doubt it, this seems like a more personal than academic inspired attack."

-0-0-

The secretary appeared and said, "Mr Bates will see you now, Gentlemen."

Arthur followed Dr. Quilley into the office, once the introductions were over, Mr. Bates said, "I assure you we are trying to get both boys back into their rooms as soon as possible. Maintenance was in today and the rooms have been cleaned and Mr. Emrys' room will be painted later this week. The situation has been reported to the Proctor's Office. We have increased the number of rounds that our staff are doing in the residence. The CCTV cameras were checked but there are so many visitors in and out on Saturday. We do not believe that it was an intruder but more likely a resident with a grudge…"

"And the fact that neither of the doors were damaged you attributed to what?" Dr. Quilley asked.

"The Porters reported no missing keys so we assume that copies were made but when and by whom we do not know."

"Are there many master keys around?" Arthur asked.

"Maintenance has the use of master keys as do the Scouts who have keys allowing them access to a limited number of rooms for cleaning. Any resident is forbidden to copy his own door keys but there are keys which go missing. In this situation I would hazard a guess that a master key had been used which is a serious infringement on college rules. I also have on record a report earlier in the term from Mr. Emrys of someone trying to get into his room."

Arthur said, "Yes, that was not the most welcoming thing to happen when he was first in residence. Luckily, Dr. Quilley's son was across the way and helped out. I realise that the AC students are the youngest in residence but I would have thought that they would be safe here."

"You both know that we are very conscientious about the safety of our residents. We continue to monitor all cases which are reported but sadly many never reach our office if there is no damage done to the college property. I'm sorry that Mr Emrys and Mr Quilley had to experience this."

Professor Quilley said, "There is another matter which would like to discuss." Arthur nodded. "It has to do with the material that was downloaded onto the computers."

"That has already been addressed and the computers are with the Department Head of Computer Science. He assured us that the computers would be checked for further corruption."

Arthur launched into the Dining Hall situation that noon. He could see that Mr Bates was surprised as he had thought the visit was over. "This is not something which Mr Emrys planned himself as he was nowhere near the table when the envelope arrived."

He looked at Dr. Quilley before saying, "We are agreeable for you to read the note but I am unwilling to let the original out of my possession. If any disciplinary action is taken then it may be entered as evidence. Only, Mr Emrys, Dr Quilley and myself know the contents which in themselves can be considered another breach of discipline."

Arthur handed Mr Bates the envelope, he took it and read the note frowning as he did so. He waited a few minutes before saying, "This is not acceptable, however it really doesn't fall under our mandate."

Dr Quilley said, "I understand that but we wanted you to realise that the room trashing is not an isolated case and Mr Pendragon and I feel strongly that the first report, the room damage and the note are tied together."

Arthur could see the Head of Security mulling it over in his mind, he finally said, "Sadly, I agree with you. Leave the matter to me, we will get to the bottom of this and I would like you to reassure the two young gentleman that they should report any other incidences immediately. We will keep on this until we can find out who is causing the trouble."

Arthur thanked the man and returned the envelope to his pocket. He and Dr Quilley shook hands with the man and left his office, Mr Bates sat down heavily in his chair and wondered why he hadn't taken a regular job in security that didn't involve university students. However, he knew that he enjoyed being at Magdalen and he was determined to find who was the cause of this trouble.

Before they left the building, Arthur mentioned that he'd like to take Merlin out for supper. The professor said, "Certainly, we are expecting Toby's grandparents over for supper. By the way, maybe you should call me Angus as you're not one of my students and we are certainly in this mess together."

"I feel badly about Toby being dragged into this as I'm sure he is just an innocent bystander."

"He might well be but he is most impressed with Merlin and I can see a friendship growing. I'll tell Merlin you will pick him up around…?"

"Six-thirty and have him back before nine. I have to thank you and Mrs Quilley for taking him in and hopefully once maintenance is done with their rooms, they can once again move into residence. "

Angus said, "I'm going to tell Toby about his computer and if you are agreeable the content of the note. I was silly withholding it from him but if ever you have children, you'll understand the tendency to hide from them things which upset you...even when they are legally adults."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : A WELL DESERVED INTERLUDE**

Toby and Merlin were already back at the Quilley's when Toby's father arrived home. First he told Merlin that Arthur would be taking him out for supper. He was rewarded when Merlin's frequently worried look was replaced with a smile.

"And you, Toby, are going to be entertaining your grandparents." Toby smiled as he really liked his grandparents even if his grandfather was a little too academic.

Toby nodded and asked, "Did they tell you when we can move back into residence?"

"Well, the work had not yet been completed but it should be soon, maybe by Friday. Your mother won't be too happy as she has enjoyed having the two of you around, so don't go grinning too much." He went to find his wife and left the two of them alone in the family room.

"It will seem strange being back there. I wonder what colour they will have painted your room. I like living in residence and now things should settle down as security is involved."

Merlin nodded but he didn't feel the same way. He knew that he would be on edge back in residence for a little while at least. He liked the social part of it and the academics but he kept remembering the banging on his door that night. Then the mess in his room and wondered if maybe the person who did it already had future plans up his sleeve. However, tonight for Arthur's sake, he'd make the best of it and try to put all of that out of his mind.

He was waiting in the hall when the doorbell rang. Toby grinned and said, "Have a nice time with Arthur."

"Will do!" Merlin said as he opened the door and saw his boyfriend standing there. He closed the door and grabbing Arthur's hand, they ran down the steps to the little white car.

Toby at the window smiled. He had figured out that Arthur was Merlin's special friend and wondered someday if he too would find someone to hold his hand. His mind drifted to Tina and he thought, 'Yes, I'd like to hold hands with her…'

-0-0-

The bedroom was lit by the street lamp outside and Toby's mother said, "Dear, of course I knew! You've just got to look at them, to see they're attracted to each other."

-0-0-

"Where to?" Arthur asked as he pulled the car away from the kerb.

"Your place!"

"I don't have any food…"

"No problem, we'll get a curry take-away. I just want to get away from people and relax."

"I'll be there…"

Merlin turned and grinning saying, "Umm, I think I could suffer having you around for a little while at least."

"Laurence will probably be there, as well."

"That's all right, he's not people, he's practically family."

Arthur said, "How about I phone him and tell him I want him out of the place for the next couple of hours."

"Nice thought but not necessary, we'll only be eating and sitting on the sofa…" Merlin blushed as he felt Arthur's hand on his thigh, "I think the rule, Mister, is both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road.

"That's very difficult when you are sitting beside me, I assure you!"

"Well, I'd hate you to run into a wall and I'd have to trek to the hospital everyday after lectures to visit you."

"Would you?"

"Let them try to keep me away!" Merlin said meaning every word.

Arthur pulled into a parking space near the Hurry Curry House leaning across Merlin to open the door making sure that he touched him. He heard Merlin's intake of breath and smiled to himself.

-0-0-

Arthur said, "Good, the flat's empty."

"How did you know?"

Arthur threw his keys on the hall table and said, "At this time of the day whoever comes in first, turns on the lamp and puts his keys on the table. No light, no keys, no Laurence!"

Merlin was just as happy that they were alone as they were only just through the door when Arthur put the food containers on the counter and backed Merlin into the doorjamb. He smiled whispering, "Payment for the trip here, is a kiss. Do you want to settle it now or later on?"

"Both!" said Merlin whispered happily.

Playing games, Arthur kissed him on the forehead then the tip of his nose, he was about to complain when he felt his lips on his. He relaxed into the kiss which became more demanding and finally Arthur pulled away.

Merlin was disappointed and said, "Didn't I do it right?"

Smiling, Arthur ran the tip of his finger across Melin's lips and Melin gently licked it. Arthur immediately replaced his finger with his lips and sighed. He not only loved Merlin but he really liked him, he was playful and amusing and also very innocent. Arthur was determined to treat him carefully so he would never feel taken advantage of or regret that he had ever accepted Arthur's friendship.

Finally, Arthur pulled back and said, "We'd better eat as it tastes best if it is not reheated." He picked up the food containers and as he passed Melin gave him a peck on the lips.

They ate at the table in the alcove of the living room, facing the windows so they could see the lights. It was dark by six o'clock and the street lights were on casting an orange glow and the streets were moving streams of headlights.

"One thing, I like is not having to travel hours to get to college especially in the rain," Arthur said, "I like to roll out of bed into the shower, eat breakfast on the move and be in lectures by ten o'clock."

"Maybe you could arrange to have one of the tutors come to you and then you could stay in bed…for an additional couple of pounds he might be persuaded to bring breakfast along with him." Merlin said teasing him.

"That wouldn't work as I really don't like having people in my house, just something I've grown used to."

"So, then you wouldn't have been happy if you had been at home when Gawaine and I stayed at your place in London."

Arthur looked uncomfortable, "I purposely went away as I didn't think I could stand having you under the same roof."

"Because you didn't like me?" Merlin said with a gleam in his eye.

Arthur took his hand and kissed it, "No, I liked you but I would've had to pretend you meant nothing to me and that would have been very difficult! Come on, if you've finished, we should put the rest in the fridge and maybe I'll have it for breakfast tomorrow."

"That is if Laurence doesn't get to it first!" Merlin said as he cleared the table.

-0-0-

As Arthur put the food in the fridge Merlin made his way to the sofa and slipped off his shoes. He curled his feet under him as he sat down. He glanced up at Arthur through his eyelashes as he plonked himself down beside him.

The cushions moved sending Merlin tumbling into Arthur who laughed saying, "You have a distinctly strange way of asking for a cuddle."

"But it wasn't my fault as the cushions shifted when you sat down."

Arthur snaked his arm around him pulling him even closer, "Does that mean that you don't want a…?" He got no further as Merlin reached for him and kissed him.

Soon their shirts were off and Arthur was kissing every part of Merlin he could reach. He liked tracing Merlin's ribs as it sent Merlin crazy as he wriggled and tried not to laugh. Merlin in return loved tracing the muscles in Arthur's arms and chest. He felt muscleless compared to him.

Arthur said, "When I first met you, I thought you were thin and scrawny and needed a good meal. Then I saw you at the pool in Scarborough and I suddenly realised you're built like a race horse."

"A horse? I'll have you know I am more like a cheetah," he snarled and lunged at Arthur's throat letting his teeth trace his jugular.

Arthur didn't move and by the time Merlin met his eyes, he was smiling as he had traced his way down to his stomach.

Arthur pulled him up for a kiss. "We will start where we left off next time," he said, "as I told Angus, that is Professor Quilley to you, that I would bring you back by nine."

"How about I stay over and you take me back before nine in the morning?"

"Nice try, but no!"

"I'd be very quiet, I'd even sleep on the sofa and I wouldn't bother you one bit."

"Right, as if I believed that! No sooner would I be asleep than you would come tiptoeing along the hallway and slip into bed beside me to tell me you were lonely and then neither of us would get much sleep." He paused to kiss Merlin again and said, "Anyway, you can't go into my bedroom as I have an overnight guest."

Merlin steeled himself managing to say as his heart began to ache. "They're vey quiet…"

"True but three would really be a crowd at the moment, wouldn't it?"

Merlin didn't know if Arthur was fooling or if he really meant that in the future he might want a threesome, before he could stop himself, he said, "Arthur, I couldn't sleep with you and a stranger. I'd be too embarrassed and sad."

"Why sad?"

"Because I would feel that I was not sufficient to keep you happy. I only want to share myself with you…" he paused before adding quietly, "…when the times comes."

Arthur realised that the whole conversation had become somewhat more intense than he had intended. He said, "You are the only one that I want. I would never allow anyone else to touch you." He hugged Merlin and added, "Maybe you had better meet my bed partner. Go on, he won't mind!"

Merlin was reluctant to go down the hall so Arthur propelled him along with his hand in the small of his back. They reached the door which was open and Arthur said, "Go on, get inside and meet my friend!"

Merlin half-imagined a handsome young man to be there, however his heart grew larger and he almost wanted to cry as sitting on the other side of the bed, up near the pillow was a grey/green dragon.

He spun around and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, "That was mean, you had me all upset. I thought it was one of your old boyfriends…and it was only Teddy." He looked back and said, "But I must say, he looks rather pleased with himself to be sitting there." He walked over and picked up the dragon and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Remember, you are only staying here until my room is ready and then you will come back to me. Arthur is very kind to let you stay here." He smiled at Arthur before saying to the dragon in a low voice, "I hope you haven't been telling him any of my darkest secrets!"

Arthur laughed and Merlin tossed the dragon at him. He caught him and placed him on his own side of the bed saying, "Actually he did, every single one of them…especially what you would like to do to me." Merlin blushed but said nothing.

Wrapping him again in his arms, he said, "Come on, let's get you back to the Quilley's.

-0-0-

By the end of the week, Merlin and Toby were back in their respective rooms. Merlin was happy as the colour of three walls was a warm cinnamon which reminded him of beech leaves in the winter and the other was a creamy beige. He laughed at himself, what did it matter what colour his walls were as long as they were clean. Nevertheless, he couldn't help smiling each time he walked into the room.

Arthur had approved of the colour scheme as did Gord who dropped by to see his brother's room. Toby's room had also had a lick of paint and it was two shades of grey.

The rug by Merlin's bed had also been replaced. He'd wandered into his bathroom. It was the same and he never knew of the mess the intruder had made.

He and Toby were told to pick up their laptops at the Computer Science Centre, which they did. The first time that Merlin opened his, he kept his eyes downcast as he didn't want to see what had been on it the last time Arthur had opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief as a photo of Crosby Beach's Gormley Figures came up. All his files seemed to be there and he only hoped that the people who had removed the other files knew that he hadn't downloaded them.

Toby asked if Merlin's laptop was all right and he had nodded, knowing that Dr. Quilley had told his son why his own laptop had been taken away.

It was a novelty once again having everything he had brought from Liverpool with him. Arthur had given him the dry-cleaned duvet and had bought two new pillows. He'd just left the others on one of the shelves in his cupboard as Arthur was insistent that he use the new ones even though Merlin suggested that he keep them for the condo.

Arthur and Dr Quilley had a followup meeting with the Head of the Residents' Disciplinary Council, they were told that the case would be kept open and they would be informed of any outcome.

Dr Quilley had mentioned the makeovers in the rooms and was told that as the rooms had en-suites, they were easily rented out when the students were on breaks and that the college was slowly redoing all guest rooms.

-0-0-

Merlin felt confident that it was over, he felt that the person involved had had his fun and would spend more time studying instead of annoying them. Arthur had his doubts but agreed as he didn't want to cause Merlin more worries. Things settled down and by the end of the term there had been no more problems.

Arthur didn't leave Oxford when his term ended as Merlin an AC student still had one more week of studies. He decided to wait in Oxford until he saw Merlin safely on the train to Liverpool.

Merlin had spoken to his mother but never told her the extent of the problems he was having in residence. He knew that Arthur had spoken with Gaius who had also decided to keep it from his niece.

Gaius did tell her that Arthur might be in Liverpool over the holidays and she had smiled saying, "Merlin will be happy about that. I'm looking forward to having him back and seeing him face to face."

Gaius had said, "Arthur?"

"Don't be silly," she smiled flapping a dishcloth at him, "You know I mean Merlin!"

-0-0-

Thursday evening, Arthur invited Merlin and the Quilley Family including Gord out for supper. They went to the same inn on the water, he had gone to with Merlin. He had reservations for a table overlooking the river.

Mrs Quilley was charmed with the place and mentioned to her husband that the next time his parents were in Oxford, they should bring them there.

Melin sitting next to Arthur felt his hand on his knee, he covered it with his own as he remembered their first visit here together. It seemed like ages ago but actually when he counted it up, it had been only five weeks.

They discussed what they would be doing over Christmas and Merlin wasn't surprised to hear Arthur say he intended to go to Switzerland, "Hopefully, skiing if they have any snow."

Gord said, "Last year was a bust as the snow was late, inconveniently falling during March," and laughing at his father he said, "Sadly, I couldn't get the Old Man to agree that I deserved a week away."

"You'll have all your life to ski once you finish your degree," the professor said to his son before turning to Merlin and saying, " Have you ever skied?"

Merlin nodded before adding, "I once went on a school ski trip to France, I was an eager but mediocre pupil."

Arthur smiled deciding that he'd teach Merlin to ski and have the benefit of having him stay in the family ski cabin. "Next year during the Christmas break, we could get a group together and go skiing, Laurence, Gawaine and you, Gord and Toby."

There were grins all around…

-0-0-

Merlin had one of the best Christmases ever. True, because of his Accelerated Course, he had two weeks less holidays than the regular Oxford students but he was back home. He smiled remembering the scene at the station as he left Oxford.

Arthur had insisted in seeing him onto the Liverpool train. He had been very kind and had allowed him to leave some personal stuff at the condo instead of taking it back home as the rooms had to be vacated so they could be rented out over the holidays. "They'd better not damage my freshly painted walls," he'd said.

He'd laughed as Arthur was most insistent that his duvet and good pillows were removed. He'd even left his dragon with Arthur as according to Arthur it was quite happy living there.

Arthur had carried his backpack to the station and had his arm around his back. The station was empty as the rush for student Christmas departures was well over.

"You won't forget me, will you?" Arthur said.

Merlin smiled, "I hope not, as that would be a real disaster. How would I get my stuff back?"

Arthur smiled as Merlin said with a grin, "I assure you, Sire, your unworthy servant will never forget you. Anyway with whom am I to stay in London if it's not you, Your Majesty?"

"That's what I'm worried about that someone will come into your life and you will be swept away."

"Seriously, Arthur, no one on earth could ever make me feel the way you do. I'm sorry it looks like you are stuck with me for the duration!"

"Well, let's keep it that way," Arthur said as he ran his finger down Merlin's cheek. "Say hello to your mother and Gaius. Tell them to take special care of you."

The station speaker bleeped and Merlin's train was announced. They could hear it rumbling along the tracks and Arthur turned, leant forward and gave Merlin a kiss. Merlin promptly said, "Arthur, you don't know whose watching."

Arthur grinned and said, "Would you believe that I don't give a damn?"

"Yes, I would!" Merlin answered and in the last second cupped Arthur's face in his hands and did exactly the same thing. He detached himself from Arthur as they waited for a lady to get off the train with a toddler and he climbed aboard.

He found his seat which happened to be a window one and looked out the window and as the train began to pull away Arthur blew him a kiss, he almost laughed out loud but he caught the disapproving glance of the business man sitting opposite him and he grinned back at him thinking to himself, 'Silly old codger, have you never been in love?'

He took out his iPhone and there already was a text from Arthur.

 _I am already missing you!_

He smiled and pulled out a biography of Rupert Brooke, and read until he changed trains at Birmingham. The train was crowded and the set of seats he was in also had three boys on their way to Liverpool to stay over Christmas with their grandparents. On the other side of the aisle were the rest of the family, mother, father, a girl possibly an older sister and a younger girl.

Like typical kids, they smiled at him and he smiled back. The boys were talkative and soon had Merlin engaged in a conversation. They were happy that he came from Liverpool and asked him where they should visit. He was able to name a few places from Anfield, the home of the Liverpool FC, to the tower on the Anglican Cathedral and Crosby Beach.

Then they wanted to know his name. They were impressed, "Like Merlin the wizard in the TV show?" He nodded.

"Hey that's neat, wait until I tell the kids at school that I met a real Merlin. I'm Isaac but everyone calls me Zak. That's Daniel and he's Jake."

"Where did you go to school?" The boy called Daniel asked and Merlin told him that he had gone to St. Edwards.

Jake said to his father across the aisle, "Dad, Merlin went to your old school." His father nodded and smiled at Merlin.

The boys played all sorts of words game and when they decided to play cards, the older girl wanted to join in so Merlin gave her his seat and crossed the aisle to sit with the parents. He found out that the mother was a retired teacher and the father was a headmaster.

Susan their mother explained that the train trip was part of the holiday as they seldom travelled by train. She looked over at the kids playing and Merlin mentioned their lack of electronics. Roger the father piped in saying that they had limited time on their iPads as he was hearing complaints from teachers in his school that there were blocks of students who were less communicative due to their preference for playing solitary games and texting.

Merlin glanced up the aisle and most people were on their phones except for the ones who trying to catch forty winks.

Roger asked Merlin what he was doing and Merlin happily told him that he was at Oxford and he had just completed his Michelmas Term. They discussed Oxford for some time and Merlin mentioned the AC course he was on. Roger was interested and wanted to know if the work load was intensive. They spoke happily about education until the snack trolley came down the aisle.

Roger said later, "A distant cousin of mine is an artist specialising in sculptures. Some of his are installed on a beach outside Liverpool."

"Anthony Gormley! I met him one day when I was on the beach taking photos, he told me to send him one and he returned it signed. I have it in my room at Oxford. I found the figures inspiring, standing there bravely facing the tide and defending Liverpool." Merlin laughed realising that he had become somewhat emotional.

"Strange, as I also see them as soldiers, the ghosts of the members of the Liverpool Regiments who died during WWI," Roger paused before continuing, "I presume you're a Liverpool fan?"

Merlin laughed as he said, "The only way to go!"

"My dad's an Evertonian and I used to drive him crazy, still do as a matter of fact humming 'You'll Never Walk Alone'. I changed to Liverpool as most of my friends at St Edward's supported them and it was a way to annoy him. Funny how we are when we are kids…yet I still like Liverpool."

They were pulling into Liverpool and people were getting their bags arranged. Merlin helped Roger by carrying the heavier bags.

Gaius was waiting for him on the platform and Roger suddenly said, "Dr. Gaius, you old dog! Haven't seen you in ages. You must drop around for tea over the holidays, I know the Old Man would love to see you."

The kids all had to say goodbye to Merlin individually as they liked saying his name. Finally, their mother said that it was enough and she smiled, "Nice meeting you, maybe you could come with your grandfather for tea."

Merlin thanked her and was almost bowled over as the kids left him racing towards an older man, yelling, "Uncle Bob, Uncle Bob!"

Gaius had his trusty Vauxhall outside and in no time he had Merlin safely back home with his mother.

-0-0-

On Christmas Eve, they went to Mass at the Metropolitan Cathedral meeting up with Gawaine's family who were also there. Christmas Day was a family affair and the Knells invited them over on Boxing Day. Laurence was there and said with a laugh, "Merlin, long time no see, hope you didn't get into any trouble since I left Oxford?"

Merlin just grinned. He had decided to spend the time between Christmas and New Year with his mother. He spoke to Arthur each night but made no definite plans to join him in London. He only had four weeks and he knew that his mother really wanted him to be around.

She seemed to spend her time saying, "It's lovely to have you back as I really missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mum!"

"Did Arthur go back to London?"

"Yes, but he was going to spend a week in Switzerland skiing and he's invited me to spend the last week of my holidays in London. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course, Dear! You'll have a lovely time probably get a chance to go to the theatre."

Merlin nodded, but he was thinking more of lying in bed until noon. Then he wondered if Arthur would expect him to sleep in a guest room as he remembered him saying that he really didn't like people around. He was sure that Arthur didn't consider him as _people,_ however he planned to play it by ear.

He was interrupted by his phone as Gawaine wanted to know what the outcome had been from the damage done in his room and he hadn't been able to talk about it on Boxing Day. He asked his mum if Gawaine could come for supper and she said, "Of course!"

Following supper they went to his bedroom and talked. Merlin told him that everything had been painted and it was like brand new. He also mentioned the duvet and new pillows and Gawaine made a remark that Arthur was guaranteeing that the pillow would be to his liking when he stayed over.

"He can't, no visitors are allowed to stay overnight, unless they have reserved one of the guest rooms."

"When I come, will I have to stay in a guest room?"

"Yes, if you want to stay at the University."

"When can I come?"

Well, Hilary Term begins January 15, how about we say the second weekend of February. Leave it to me, I'll make sure we have things to do. I spend most of my time studying..."

"Yeah right! I know and you seldom see Arthur."

Not being able to lie, Merlin agreed, "Well, we are busy studying so we keep it at a minimum. My course load is really heavy and he wants me to succeed as much as I do."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : THE AWAITED ONE ARRIVES**

Merlin found that his break flew by. He envied the others with their six weeks. He could opt out of the AC but that would defeat the whole purpose and he was determined to stick with it. He also admired the students who were attempting the dual honours system which called for extensive work to graduate with majors in usually two related subjects.

Gawaine had mentioned that he had found his first term exhausting but smiled confiding that he was sure that he would better manage his time in the second and final terms. He'd run into a group which had no intention of graduating, just attending the university and using it as a social springboard and an opportunity to party 24/7. He assured Merlin that he was not influenced by them but added that there were people who went clubbing every night while others were trying to apply themselves to their studies. He'd even heard which residences were considered unsuitable for anyone who wanted to study. He smiled, "My father would be less than impressed if I had to reapply to complete my first year."

Merlin smiled, he was glad to see that Gawaine was serious about his courses and hoped that he received marks which would encourage him to keep going. "You've obviously grown up since last August. Just think, my friend Gawaine able to differentiate between having a good time and wasting one's life doing the same. Just think, maybe when you get your degree you will consider transferring to Oxford. We could get a flat together and enjoy being graduate students."

"Wouldn't Arthur's nose be a little out of joint if you moved in with me?" Gawaine asked with a knowing grin.

"Well, not moving in like that!" Merlin laughed and then realised that it had skipped his mind that Arthur had spoken about their sharing a flat in the future. He quickly steered the conversation back to safer ground but later that night lay in bed, wondering why he had momentarily forgotten Arthur.

"It's different, living at home." Gawaine had continued, "I mean my parents give me freedom and treat me like a university student but there is always someone to query your late returns even over the weekends. Did I tell you that Kieren is most impressed with your being at Oxford? Garth not so much as he recently told me that he would like to study in Europe, some city which has a good football team."

Merlin grinned, "Well, at least it shows that he wants to continue his education. Sometime, we should take the twins to Oxford when they are closer to making decisions about their futures. I would be able to give them the grand tour.

"Sounds great, as long as I can tell my parents that you will be one hundred percent responsible for them while they are there…remember, they can be holy terrors."

Merlin bumped Gawaine in the shoulder, "…and luckily you never had than troublesome trait!"

"When are you seeing Arthur?" Gawaine said laughing as he changed the subject.

"Well, I have to report to Magdalen one week early so in a week, I should be going to visit him in London, however, he did mention that he might be visiting Liverpool as well."

Gawaine left and Merlin sat with his mother for all intents and purposes watching TV but in reality he was a week in the future getting off the train and Arthur would be there waiting for him. He realised that it was not that he didn't like being home with his Mum and Gaius as he really had enjoyed his term break did but there was a hankering for something, or rather someone else and he knew that his life would feel more complete if Arthur were here with them. He grinned to himself.

New Year's Day around two o'clock, someone rang the door bell and Hunith answered it. Merlin heard her wishing the person a Happy New Year, saying that she was glad to see them. She then said for them to go through as they were watching TV and she was going to put the kettle on.

Merlin glanced up and saw Arthur. He couldn't believe his eyes and before he could stop himself he stood up and threw his arms around him. Arthur hugged him back rocking him from side to side but didn't kiss him.

"I only spoke to you yesterday and you never said that you were coming here today. I thought that you were still in London."

Arthur took a moment to say, "Happy New Year, Gaius!" Before turning back to Merlin who was dragging him to sit on the sofa beside him. "I was when I spoke to you but then I changed my mind and decided to come up today by car. Figured we could all have a meal out before I waltz you away on a mini holiday."

Hunith had returned with the cups and saucers, "Merlin, there is some sponge and the teapot on the table could you bring them in?" Merlin went obediently to the kitchen happy in the thought that his Mum and Gaius had their own arm chairs and he would have Arthur next to him on the sofa.

It was lovely sitting next to Arthur in his own home with his Mum and Gaius. There was no need to pretend that he was anything but thrilled to have Arthur there. Gaius and Arthur chatted on quite happily and Hunith turned to look at Merlin whose face showed just how happy he was to see his special friend.

Arthur explained that he was booked into the Radisson and had made dinner reservations for four that night, that was if Hunith and Gaius would like to join them. It was Merlin who spoke up and said, "Mum, after all the cooking you have done over the holidays, I think that you deserve to sit back and be served, don't you Gaius?"

It was decided that the three of them would join Arthur for supper.

After tea, when Hunith was doing the dishes having insisted that she needed no help and Gaius had conveniently excused himself to wander into the lounge, Arthur said, "Should I have invited Gawaine as well?"

Merlin shook his head and said, "No, four of us will be just perfect, don't you think?"

Arthur leant forward and took Merlin's head in his hands, he ran his hand through his friend's hair and down the sides of his cheeks and kissed him. He pulled back saying, "I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you."

Merlin sought his lips again before finally saying, "I think this is better as we have the room to ourselves. Luckily, this is an old house and we always keep the door to the living room closed to keep the warmth in."

Arthur murmured something under his breath that with Merlin in his arms he'd always feel warm. Merlin laughed and said, "Is that the best you can do? I feel so warm inside right now that I could quite happily throw off all my clothes and still be warm."

"I don't think that Gaius would be too impressed to walk in to find you semi-clothed, nor your mother for that matter."

"Arthur, what does my mother being semi-clothed have to do with the situation?"

"Shut up, Merlin, you know what I meant," Arthur said laughing as his lips again sought his.

Merlin heard his mother in the hallway and pushed Arthur away, it made him feel a little sad to lose the contact of Arthur's mouth, as well as his arms around him but when his mother opened the door they were sitting beside each other talking.

"Dear, I'm just going upstairs to get ready. What time should we leave Arthur?"

"Well, if we arrive by six that would give you a chance to see my room and the fabulous view of the Mersey."

"I hope you left it tidy," Merlin said before he could stop himself.

Hunith laughed saying that it probably was no worse than his was, "By the way did you finish packing?"

"I just have to throw a few more things in my backpack and I'm ready to fly the coop, Mother Dearest!"

Arthur smiled as Hunith added, "Well, as long as you're not up all night trying to catch up on things," his mother said as she closed the door.

Arthur had been watching him and when his mother made reference to being up all night, he'd raised his eyebrows which made Merlin lose concentration for a few seconds before he could finally figure out what they had been talking about. He'd have to stay on his toes when Arthur was around.

Merlin stood up and politely asked Arthur, "Would you like to see my room?" He nearly jumped out of his skin as Arthur in standing had managed to slip his hand behind him and his thumb was hooked possessively in the waist of his pants. He turned and said, "Arthur, not here, I wouldn't like to embarrass my mother."

"We'll wait until we get upstairs then…?" Arthur had said jokingly. He'd stayed at friend's home before and unless they were older buildings, he knew that even trying to have a phone conversation in the bedroom often meant almost whispering. He slipped his arms around Merlin's shoulders and said, "I promise I won't embarrass you but that promise self destructs when we are alone."

Merlin feeling cheeky said, "As I would expect it to…" and having heard his mother make her way upstairs, turned before reaching the door and gave Arthur a demanding kiss, then pulled away opening the door into the hall. They walked upstairs and Merlin pointed out the rooms and stopped before a closed door. "You first," he said and Arthur opened it surprised to be confronted with a flight of stairs.

Before Merlin's parents had bought the house, someone had turned the attic into a room complete with two dormer windows. There was no bathroom but it had been Merlin's since Gaius had moved in with them after his father's death. Gaius suggested that the area be divided to allow for cupboard space and a bedroom cum sitting room.

Merlin had smiled seeing the surprised look on Arthur's face. "I have to be careful not to bang around up here but I love it. On one side I can just make out the Welsh hills and on the other the Wirral. It's great isn't it? Probably not up to your standards but I consider myself very lucky to have such a wonderful room."

Feeling special because Merlin had allowed him into his own private space, Arthur agreed that it was just perfect.

"Gawaine and I were once fooling in his garden and he pushed me over and I sprained my ankle. Hobbling up two flights of stairs with a walking stick wasn't wonderful, I can assure you. I even had to take a day off school. Poor Gawaine, he was so upset but we never told his parents as Laurence was there and he offered to drive me home and got me into the house and my Mum took over from there."

Arthur put his arms around him saying, "One hug because you were such a good little soldier and a kiss because even with all those tribulations, you grew up into a fabulous person."

A church bell in the distance chimed five o'clock before Arthur had the chance to kiss him and Merlin murmured, "Liver Building down on the waterfront."

Merlin once again reminded himself that Arthur was the best kisser ever and he wasn't surprised to see when he finally had an opportunity to glance at the clock above his desk that ten minutes had passed.

"Let me grab something to change into, I don't want to appear like a slob. You can sit on the chair or on the bed."

Not surprisingly Arthur chose the bed, reckoning that with his looks, Merlin could have worn sackcloth and ashes, yet in his eyes would still have looked fantastic. He said, "Do you want me to wait downstairs?"

Turning away from the cupboard Merlin looking challengingly at Arthur, had grinned and said, "As you have already handled the merchandise, you might as well stay." He laughed as Arthur muttered something under his breath. Pulling out a deep red shirt he said, "Will this do with my tan leather jacket?"

Arthur nodded, " "Swimmingly!"

"If I didn't know better I might think that you would prefer something a little more revealing!" He felt Arthur's hands on his hips and allowed himself to be pulled backward into a hug. "How long do you intend to stay in Liverpool?"

"That will depend entirely upon you..."

"I thought we were going to London and then I was returning directly to Oxford, you haven't forgotten that I need to be there on the eighth have you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I promise one Merlin Emrys that he will be safely ensconced in his room in Magdalen by the eighth."

Merlin pulled on his clean slacks saying, "Sounds rather cryptic, if you ask me."

"I didn't…nevertheless, I promise that if it is not to your liking, we'll hightail it to London."

Buttoning up his shirt and checking the whole effect in the mirror, he said, "It'll be like a Magical Mystery Tour…do I need a tie?"

"Not really but I guess that Gaius will be wearing one and if you do, then I can put one on when we go to my room." Merlin raised his eyebrows and Arthur laughed adding, "The four of us, Merlin, as I want your Mum and Gaius to see the fabulous view."

"I presume you mean from the window and not something which I am sure neither of them would be particularly interested in…" he paused for effect before adding, "…even if I am!"

Arthur shook his head smiling, he hoped that when they were old and grey, Merlin still would retain his sense of humour.

-0-0-

None of them had ever been in the Radisson and the entrance with its height and towering open hallways was impressive.

The White Bar was partly set in a Grade II Listed cottage which had been a coal merchant's office and later used as laboratories for St. Paul's Eye Hospital. Gaius was very interested as he remembered the original Hospital on Old Hall Street.

The view from Arthur's room was very impressive. Merlin was pleased that he had invited everyone upstairs. His mother could hardly get over the size of the room and the king plus bed. She had insisted that you could sleep a whole family there. Merlin had blushed slightly.

Gaius had noticed and smiled at him while saying, "Hunith, during the blitz this room could have been shared by two families. Look, each family would have their own sink in the bathroom!"

The view was quite spectacular but Hunith was more interested in the room. Arthur had said, "Go ahead, have a real snoop as I haven't even unpacked as once I dropped off my luggage, I came directly to your place." She was particularly impressed with the complimentary toiletries. He insisted that she slip a couple of the miniature containers of hand cream and shampoo into her bag explaining they were after all for his use.

He found a tie in his luggage and asked Hunith if she wouldn't mind ironing it. She'd laughed saying, "Arthur, by the time we phone housekeeping and someone arrives to pick up your tie and returns it pressed, the restaurant will be closed."

Arthur smiled and taking her hand led her to another cupboard and opened it. An ironing board was attached to the door and an iron was on one of the shelves with a spray can of starch. Hunith was enthralled, "Wait till I tell Peggy about this," she informed Gaius.

She looked at the tie and said, "Arthur, this doesn't really need to be ironed, it's not even creased."

Arthur laughed as he said, "I know, I just wanted to show you that there was an iron. Try the bed, it's a massage model." Hunith slipped off her shoes and lay back on the bed, Arthur fiddled with a knob and there was a quiet humming sound.

Hunith's face broke into a smile, "Merlin, come and try this! It's like lying on a cloud and having thunder rumbling underneath it!"

Merlin smiled, his mother was having such a nice time that he lay beside her on the bed, purposely not glancing in Arthur's direction.

The bathroom with its jetted tub and double ended shower really impressed Gaius. "Perfect for creaky bones!" he'd insisted.

Merlin couldn't resist adding, "Especially if you have company…

Gaius laughed as he glanced at his niece who was blushing, as she said pretending to be shocked saying, "Merlin!"

"Now out of the bathroom as I want to change," Arthur said, "Merlin, why don't you offer Gaius and your mother a drink?"

Neither wanted anything to drink as Merlin said that they would be having wine at supper but Merlin slipped two miniature bottles into his mother's bag explaining that it wasn't stealing as anything used from the fridge would be charged to Arthur's account when he checked out.

"Even the Crunchie and Mars bar?"

"Yes! Gawaine said that when he was in Edinburgh once with his family, the twins and he had a midnight feast in their room, the only problem was that they had no food and had used the soft drinks and chocolates from the minibar. His father was less than pleased as the prices were nearly three times what they would have been in a shop. They were warned that for the rest of their lives until they were paying their own ways, all minibars were off limits!"

Arthur came out of the bathroom in a different shirt and tie. Merlin sidled up to him and said, "No one wanted a drink now but I raided the minibar of one Remy Martin and a Cointreau."

"That's what they are there for…" he said laughing, "Didn't you take anything for yourself?"

Merlin shook his head and Arthur smiled and in pretending to adjust Merlin's tie said, "Just waiting for the main course, eh?"

-0-0-

They made their way to the main dining room and were seated promptly. The menu was excellent, Hunith ordered smoked Norwegian salmon on artisan toast as an appetiser and tenderloin as her main course. Gaius opted for oysters on the shell and roast beef, Merlin ordered beetroot salad with feta cheese and the halibut steak. Arthur ordered calamari and then venison.

When the calamari arrived, he insisted that Hunith had a taste. She liked it but wasn't sure if it was the actual calamari or the delicious sauce it was served with.

Merlin had everyone laughing as he passed on it as he said all he could see was Captain Nemo's submarine entangled in the tentacles of a gigantic octopus.

The meal was a success, Arthur could not have chosen three better guests. Hunith was witty, so like her son and he respected and enjoyed Gaius's company. Merlin was loved by all around the table and as he glanced up to see Arthur looking at him, he smiled shyly and blushed. They were seated at a round table and as Arthur could not be certain where Merlin's legs were, he refrained from the idea of running his toe up his leg, imagining the shocked look on Gaius's face should he get the wrong leg.

The dessert was finished and Arthur invited everyone to have an aperitif. Merlin and his mother refused but Gaius joined Arthur and they had a brandy.

The waiter never came to the table with the bill and Merlin heard the Maitre D' say to Arthur as they left the dining room, "Everything has been taken care of, Sir!"

Merlin wanted to laugh as he thought of the same thing being said to him when he treated Arthur to a Chai Latte at Costa. He was travelling in a different world and he loved that his Mum and Gaius had also had the opportunity to enjoy such a wonderful evening.

Too soon the evening was over, Arthur had dropped them back at Merlin's house and returned to the hotel. Merlin had stood by the car a little longer and Arthur had said, "Think of me tonight in that huge bed, so lonely because you are not with me."

Merlin grinned saying, "Yes, such shame as I would have loved to experience the jetted tub and the double shower."

Arthur got hold of his wrist and said, "Merlin Love, run inside and tell your Mum that you are returning with me to the hotel and you'll be back for breakfast."

Glancing at his watch, Merlin said, "Doubt that I would make it back in time for breakfast, maybe for lunch as I'm sure that having a leisurely shower, then a relaxing session in the tub and finally some time spent in bed would take more than eight hours." He brushed himself against Arthur and then throwing his arms around his neck gave him a big kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they are both in the kitchen and my mother is offering to make a cup of tea. Love you, Arthur, see you at breakfast!" he said with a glimmer in his eye as he waltzed up the path. He turned as he reached the door and Arthur waved from the car and drove away.

He was right as once he entered the house he heard the kettle whistling away as his mother said, "I'm too excited to go to bed immediately, wasn't that a wonderful evening?"

-0-0-

Merlin couldn't sleep, he was sure he felt Arthur sitting on his bed as he had been earlier that evening. Telling himself to fall asleep brought no results so he let his mind wander where it wanted…

 _He makes his way back to the hotel and having remembered Arthur's room number takes the lift upstairs to his floor._ _He is surprised_ _that the man on the desk didn't challenge him. The hotel appears different but that doesn't deter him. He knocks but no one answers and he calls softly, "Arthur, it's me, let me in!"_

 _He puts his hand on the door handle and surprisingly it's unlocked. The room is cold and dark, he wishes he had a torch with him and then remembers his phone. The furniture in the room has been moved._

 _First of all he listens and he can hear the regular breathing of someone who is asleep. He fumbles at a door which turns out to be the bathroom and clicking on the light he leaves the door slightly open. He slips off his shoes and makes his way to the bed. Arthur must not have heard him as he doesn't stir. He smiles to himself and slips in beside him._

 _Arthur is soundly asleep and he decides not to awaken him, just cuddle into his back and wait for him to wake up. Slowly his eyes get accustomed to the dimly lit room and he notices that the minibar is no longer there and the window has been moved. He doesn't pay much heed for as long as he is with Arthur he feels safe._

 _Finally Arthur stirs and clasps the hand which he had put around his waist. There is a certain roughness in his action but Merlin guesses it is because he isn't really awake yet._

 _The next moment, he is pinned to the mattress and the occupant in the bed attacks him. He tries to push him off saying, "Arthur, wake up it's me Merlin!" But to no avail, this was not the Arthur he knew…what has happened how had someone who had been so gentle become so demanding, he is hurting him._

 _Arthur will not take no for an answer, "You stupid little boy, did you think I was going to wait forever?"_

 _He's flipped on the bed and held there by a knee in the middle of his back._

 _He tries to squirm away but he can't as he is too weak and as excruciating pain courses through him, he realises that the occupant in the bed is the man who had tried to get into his room at Magdalen… and he screams!_

He woke up and sat on the edge of the bed petrified, he was in his own room and the digital clock read just gone three. He was sobbing out of control.

What had happened? He turned on his beside lamp and looked at his wrist which was aching and then he saw the bruises. He didn't want to go back over the nightmare but he remembered Arthur who wasn't really Arthur, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He looked at the bruises and decided that the only explanation was that he had hold of his own wrist and had caused the bruising himself. He checked himself and he had another bruise on his hip.

He made his way downstairs. He felt fuzzy as if he were still in a dream. He went into the kitchen and picked up a bottle of water and quietly made his way upstairs. He was shivering and knew that it was not just from the cold, wrapping himself in his dressing gown and comforter and sitting propped up by his pillows, he opened the bottle.

He tried desperately to reconstruct his dream but it was already fading away, he could still remember the roughness of the man and his panicking fear and the need to get away. Then he suddenly wondered why his mind would allow him to have such a frightening dream and paint Arthur as such an awful person?

He screwed the top back on the bottle and put it on his bedside table, he did not put out the lamp but let his body slip back on the pillows as he slid lower into the bed. His last thought was to glance at the door to see if it was shut as his mind slipped away…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : CROWS COME A-CALLING**

He definitely felt better in the daylight and at breakfast asked if his mother had slept well.

She'd smiled and said, "Very well and how about you?" He shook his head explaining that he'd had a nightmare lying that he didn't remember what it was.

"Probably all the rich food you had last night," she'd said smiling, "was it about octopi?" Then added, "What time is Arthur coming around?"

He took his dishes to the sink and said, "Around ten, I think! It'll give me time to have a shower 'n' shave and be ready when he comes."

"Remember to take with you all the things you want at Oxford as you probably won't be coming back here first."

"Mum, I had a lovely time over the holidays thanks for all the meals and putting up with Gawaine and me the whole time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Take care of yourself. Remember to take time for yourself away from your studies. I'm on at the charity shop this morning so I won't be here when you leave."

Merlin wrapped his mother in his arms and smiled, thank goodness a mother's love lasts a lifetime as he needed to remind himself of that as he had an awful feeling that whoever was in his dream was someone he might actually know.

By the time Arthur arrived he was ready, with a small suitcase and his backpack and camera.

"Do you think there will be much opportunity to take photos wherever we are going?"

"I'm sure there will be," said Arthur with a smile.

"Not willing to divulge where our final destination is then?"

"I thought you wanted to go on a Magical Mystery Tour?"

"I do and I think it is quite appropriate that Liverpool with its history, is the starting point…

-0-0-

When Hunith came home mid afternoon, Gaius pointed to the table and said, "You obviously have a gentleman admirer!" On the table was a lovely arrangement of spring flowers with a little bag with the hotel logo on it and a note. She opened it and read it, smiling she handed it to Gaius.

 _Dear Hunith,  
_ _Thank you for joining us for dinner last night.  
_ _Your presence made the meal special.  
_ _I hope the enclosed are to your liking.  
_ _The brandy is for Gaius.  
_ _Arthur._

She opened the bag and Arthur had obviously been to the hotel gift shop as there were full sized bottles of hand cream and shampoo as well as a few specialty teabags from his hotel room, and there was a bottle of brandy which would last Gaius for many a month.

Gaius smiled and said, "Merlin could not have brought home a nicer man. He's a gentleman and I'm sure that he treats Merlin royally."

Hunith said, "It helps a little knowing that Arthur is with him at Oxford as I worry about his being so far away from home."

"Well, he certainly seems happy there and the reports he showed me of his studies were very promising. Just think, if everything goes according to his plan, maybe in seven years there will be another Dr. Emrys in the family."

Hunith smiled to herself thinking, 'More importantly was the fact that her son was happy and safe.' If she had an inkling of what had happened at the residence during the first term, she would have pleaded with Merlin to remain home.

-0-0-

Merlin settled comfortably into the Land Rover he smiled to himself as his mother had been quite impressed riding in it last night. Her only worry had been that Arthur would have trouble negotiating the narrow streets and certainly finding somewhere to park.

"My Mum was very impressed with your grown-up car!"

Arthur laughed, "That's true, she hadn't seen it before had she?"

"No, she just expected you to be driving the Opal and had told Gaius she would drive with him in the Vauxhall."

"This has more room for people and baggage. Not my father's favourite mode of transport as he equates with the farm and stud managers. Bit of a snob really."

"Well, I like it as there's plenty of room and the heated seats are great!"

"You're easy to please, I must say."

"Never said I wasn't." Merlin replied letting the back of his fingers trail along Arthur's thigh.

They were travelling southwest and slowly the Welsh Hills were approaching. "Are we going to Wales?"Merlin finally asked.

"Either that or America," Arthur dead panned.

Merlin just laughed as if he told the truth, he didn't really care where he went as long as the person with him was Arthur. When he was little, he quite happily followed his mother in and out of shops in town without any worry that he might get lost. He trusted her and realised that even now as an adult that trust was still present, it was just that he had added another person to that category.

Growing up he had trusted Gawaine but invariably that he often led to minor disasters.

He laughed and Arthur said, "Is the idea of going to America that funny?"

"No, I was just thinking and realised that as a kid I only trusted my Mum or Gaius and now I also trust you."

Arthur smiled that was a big responsibility when someone confessed they trusted you and then he realised that he would trust Merlin with all his secrets. He knew that regardless of what might happen between the two of them, whatever he had told him would be kept in strictest confidence.

He then had flashes of divorce cases where fighting parties spewed across the dailies, information which really only concerned the spouses involved and was of no interest to any but the rumour loving masses who enabled those newspapers to remain financially viable.

Merlin laughed again and Arthur said, "Out with it, what is so amusing?"

"It happened some years ago, well, four to be exact. Gawaine…"

"Gawaine?" Arthur exclaimed, "Heavens, I hope that it had nothing to do with trust. He has been unable to make a decision in his life without the chance of it going haywire. One year, when they were in the country, Laurence was left in charge as his parents went out with neighbours for the day. Gawaine took his father's keys off the hall table and drove the twins around the property in the car. He was fine as long as he stayed on private land but when they reached the road, he knew better than to go on it and tried to reverse the car all way back to the house. The twins came in crying that Gawaine was stuck in the car and Laurence went out to see what was the matter.

"Gawaine was near the garage but at an angle which didn't allow him to open either front doors. The car needed to be shunted forward but as he wasn't great on a manual, he kept stalling the engine. Laurence came to the rescue as he managed to climb in the back and get over into the front seat. He turned everything off then helped Gawaine climb into the back before taking over and shunting it foot by foot until it was free of both the fence and the big tree.

"Luckily, there was not even a scratch on the vehicle and the twins were sworn to secrecy and as far as I remember Laurence only ever told his mother…so don't tell me that you trusted Gawaine!"

"Merlin grinned and said, "Well…"

-0-0-

"Go on," Arthur said, "you might as well tell me unless you were sworn to secrecy."

Merlin smiled, "Due to the seriousness of the situation, the school did not want publicity. Honestly, it started off innocently but it mushroomed into a serious matter especially in the eyes of the school as it questioned its ability to monitor the students. My Mum and Gaius as well as Gawaine's parents were notified and asked to consider the school's wishes that the situation not be made public as it would reflect negatively on it."

Arthur nodded, keeping his eyes on the road but feeling that this was going to be better than listening to music.

Merlin took a deep breath and continued. "From our Math Class window, we could see the roof of the Science Building and a huge Scots pine. One day, I was daydreaming and realised that the crows were very busy and decided that there must have been a nest in the top third of the tree. Stupidly, I told Gawaine and we watched the tree whenever we had time on our hands. Soon the activity increased and we decided that the crows were raising a family there.

"It was apparent that we were right as we could hear the clamouring of baby crows when the adults returned with food. Gawaine had a book in which someone had adopted an orphaned crow and raised it as a pet. It couldn't yet fly properly and bopped around after its new family spending the summer with its adoptive parents until it left at the beginning of the winter.

"I decided that I would like to photograph the babies in the nest. I made no promise to Gawaine that I would kidnap or is it rather crow-nap one of the nestlings?

"We decided that the best time to do it was over the lunch hour. It would be too obvious wandering around after school and our last course in the morning was Science so we would be in the building and it was just a matter of reaching the roof and climbing higher on the ridge to be level with the nest. Or so I thought…!"

Arthur was mesmerised, he could image the building emptying as all the kids and staff went for lunch and these two fourteen year olds preparing for the task at hand.

"Gawaine agreed that I should reconnoitre the situation and take preliminary photos. We managed to slip out a window on the far side of the building and accessed the fire escape. Because I had the camera and was lighter than Gawaine, I made my way by the maintenance walkway up to the chimney. I was then supposed to shimmy along the roof ridge until I reached the tree.

"Assuring me that he had a very important position, Gawaine decided to keep watch on the whole exercise from the fire escape. It was a dry day and I had no trouble on the roof, it was sort of fun as I could see the Lower Sixths' gym class out on the sports field and was sure that in the distance between the trees that I could see the Mersey.

"I found the nest made of large pencil sized twigs and some small branches. It was about ten inches high and maybe two feet across. I could even see the nestlings in it. It had been built on a branch close to the trunk of the tree and seemed secure and a good place to raise a family.

"I took photos intending to tell Gawaine that the family seemed healthy and certainly not orphaned. Suddenly, something hit me in the side of the head, it was a big black thing and I ducked. The accompanying racket assured me that one of the parents had come back to the nest and was not impressed that a human intruder was so close to the nestlings.

"I realised that a second crow had flown in and joined in the attack. Even through my clothes, the pecking hurt and at one point one of them flew at my with its claws extended and scraped my head. In retrospect, I can't blame them as I was too close to their babies and an unwelcome intruder at that.

"In my hurry to reach the chimney hoping that it would give me some cover, which was stupid really as they could fly around and find me, I slipped and was left hanging onto the ridge by my hands with my camera around my neck. I glanced down and saw that I was about fifteen inches above the roof of a dormer window. I wasn't as worried about falling as I was figuring how to reach that jutting out section of roof. If worse came to worse, I could straddle it and wait for Gawaine to call the fire department and they could use a ladder to get me down."

"That would have gone over well with the Headmaster," Arthur had suggested.

"Might have been better than what actually happened."

"Well, go on, don't keep me in suspense…!"

Merlin smiled, took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I reached the dormer roof and sat there. I called Gawaine's name and he either didn't hear me or didn't want to be involved any longer in the adventure. I was later to find out that he had been seen on the fire escape and had been hauled off to the Headmaster's study. Not wanting to get me into trouble, he had to begin with omitted that I was up on the roof."

"But what did you do?" Arthur asked.

"Well, in desperation I decided to slide down towards the gutters and make my way along a little parapet to one of the dormer windows and get inside. I knew that the top floor was only used for storage although, at one time, it had been servants' quarters.

"I reached a window and covering my fist with my jacket decided to break the glass but to my surprise the window was open. As I tumbled through it, I was conscious of movement in the room and I saw a bare arse before I planted myself face first on the floor. At the moment, I didn't absorb any of it as my priority was that I was no longer outside but safe in the building. The fact that I was not alone seemed to me a blessing.

"It was only when I stood up and saw a shocked Dr. Wade in all his glory that I realised what I had interrupted as I had heaved myself in the window to the surprise of a couple of staff members who were…how can I put it nicely?"

"Having carnal knowledge of each other?" Arthur suggested. He then decided to pull off the road until he heard the remainder of the story. He turned off the engine and waited.

Merlin blushed nodding his head, "Arthur, the women was my art professor and the man was the Deputy Head. He jumped up and stood there naked in shock, she tried to cover herself with his sweater but the image was already burned into my brain. I'll give the man full marks though as he grabbed his sweater off his partner trying to cover himself as best he could.

"If I remember correctly, I clambered up, said, 'Excuse me!' Nodding at Mrs. Simms and Dr. Wade, I walked across the room and out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me before standing against the wall in shock."

Arthur was laughing and gasping for breath. Each time he went to speak, he again lapsed into peels of laughter. Finally he got himself under control, "Then what happened?"

So Merlin who had also starting laughing explained, "Unbeknownst to me as I was hanging on for dear life to the roof, it seemed that Gawaine had a change of heart as he was worried about me and he told the Head that I was on the roof trying to take photos of the crows. The Head having dealt with teenaged boys for years jumped into action and raced upstairs. Time wise, this probably coincided with my sliding down to the parapet.

"Maintenance went up the fire escape; however the Head made his way straight to the attics and was walking along the corridor when he saw me and the next thing Dr. Wade burst out of a door yanking up his trousers as he called, "Emrys, wait!"

Arthur interrupted, "I can imagine what the Head first thought."

"Exactly! However, Mrs. Simms appeared buttoning up her blouse and zipping up her skirt, the full extent of what had happened was there for anyone to surmise. The Head asked me if I was all right and sent me to the school nurse to get my face and neck seen to. I put my hand up and it came away covered in blood. "I walked away and the last thing I heard was the Head, yelling, 'What in bloody hell is going on here? Tidy yourselves up and meet me in my office in half an hour.'

"I hightailed it out of there as fast as possible. The nurse was nice and she cleaned up all my scrapes and claw marks. I was told to wait and then I was called into the Head's office. He must have got the truth from Simms and Wade as he didn't blame me for anything just telling me that my method for observing crows left a lot to be desired and he would prefer if I did not repeat it again on school property.

"Looking back, I realise that he was trying to cover the school's responsibility in the situation. He made no reference to what I had observed and it was never mentioned again.

"My mother must have been called in for I heard her in the kitchen one day discussing it with Gaius. Gaius had said, that he didn't think that I had been adversely affected by what I had witnessed. She was also not very happy with Gawaine for his harebrained idea and suggested to me that if he had wanted a pet so much, surely his mother would have bought him a budgie!

"I was never called in for any meeting but Mrs Simms' leave of absence went into affect immediately, as she was supposedly needed at home to look after her mother who was ailing and within two weeks we had another art teacher. I didn't see Dr. Wade again but Gawaine said that he had seen him one day in Lewis's. Ever the trouble maker, he had grinned at him and said, 'Nice to see you, Dr. Wade, we miss you at school!' He said that Wade had scowled at him and turned away mingling with the crowd. I was surprised that Gawaine had even spoken too him. 'What would you have said next?' I asked him and he said with a big grin that he had wanted to say, 'Well endowed are we?'

Arthur sat there shaking his head. Nothing so exciting had ever happened at his school, "Did the news ever get out?"

"No, I only ever told Gawaine what I had witnessed and swore him to secrecy telling him that if he ever breathed a word of it, he would probably be expelled and then he'd have to face his father. He had already received a lecture from him on thinking before carrying out any actions and the emphasis was placed upon how he would have felt if I had fallen and critically hurt myself or worse died!

"You know Gawaine, he then had my funeral all planned, telling me that it would have been lovely as the school choir would have sung. It would have been held in the Metropolitan Cathedral as that would have been an appropriate place with all the pupils who would have been in attendance, even the Bishop would have officiated.

Merlin seemed to be reliving the funeral part as he said quietly, "He also condescendingly told me that he would have missed me!"

"I would never have forgiven him if you had died," Arthur suddenly said and then realised how insane it was to have said that and smiled sheepishly.

Merlin accepted it in the spirit in which it was meant and said, "…and I would have missed you too!"

-0-0-

Arthur said, "Would you like some lunch, in the next village there is a good pub well known for its ale?" Merlin wrinkled his nose so Arthur added, "The pub grub is also good." They drove for maybe two more miles and pulled into the courtyard of a very attractive barn conversion called The Three Crows.

Merlin laughed as he said, "You chose this one purposely."

Arthur grinned as he said, "Maybe!" before confessing that he always stopped here as it was three quarters of the way to their destination. "It used to be a timbered building but there was a fire and instead of rebuilding it, they moved here and converted the barns for their business and accommodation."

The lunch was excellent and as the lunch hour was over they practically had the place to themselves. Someone called to Arthur and he stood up as a middle aged woman approached his table. He introduced Merlin to her and said that they were going to spend a few days at the cottage.

Turned out she was the wife of the adjoining land owner and she said that she had seen the Sheila at the cottage over the weekend.

Arthur had smiled saying that they had taken their holidays there and it was nice having someone looking after him when he had guests even if he was supposedly roughing it.

Sally Rubbidge had laughed saying that if he wanted to know about roughing it all he had to do was to ask her husband. She nodded pleasantly to Merlin hoping that he had a pleasant time in Llanrhydian and went back to join her friends.

"Is it a town or a village?"

"Neither, it is where a river had a level rocky foundation for about twenty feet and it was used as a ford or a rhydid. Years ago, there was an old settlement with a priory and when the monks moved on, the locals used the stones to repair and rebuild their cottages as well as the walls around their fields. They were sheep farmers and now all that remains are four inhabited homesteads of which two are permanent and the others are holidays homes. My mother's family descended from this area and the family had over the years added to the little two up two down cottage but kept it to fit in with the surroundings. I think you'll like it, and that's all I'm going to say as I want you to judge it for yourself." He stood up and said, "if you're ready, let's get back on the road."

-0-0-

By two o'clock they had pulled off the main road and were weaving among hills going further south west. The sea was visible and it looked cold and uninviting but Arthur assured Merlin that on a summer day it was spectacular. He pointed out bird sanctuaries on two islands off the coast. "Sorry no crows, but I know there are puffins and lots of cormorants."

Merlin smiled, he knew that he was never going to live down his crow story.

"On a clear day you can see America!" Arthur said laughing then confessed that they couldn't because Ireland was in the way at about sixty miles west."

Arthur drove onto a stoney track and within minutes was pulling up to a substantial stone cottage surrounded by stone walls and an enclosed garden. Trees had obviously been planted around it years ago as the surrounding hills higher up were mostly covered with gorse.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off it, this was Arthur's house passed down to him as part of his mother's estate. It was solid stone and the heads of the window openings were carved, obviously building material from the priory. Even at this time of year the garden was neat and the flower beds had obviously been prepared for winter.

Arthur said, "Turn around!"

And Merlin did so, the view was spectacular ranges of smokey coloured hills. Arthur took his hand and led him around the back of the house, there was a large conservatory and gardens which sloped down to a fast running stream but upon lifting his eyes, he realised that he was looking at the sea. The word which first came to his mind was wow!

The cottage had been lovingly built in the folds of a hill with a view of the sea as the land fell away from behind the cottage.

"How can you bear to leave here when the time comes?"

Arthur said, "Needs must as I have to study. Maybe one year I will retire here but life here is not that easy and maybe a condo in a warm climate would better suit us."

Merlin said nothing as he realised that Arthur was miles away and probably hadn't even realised that he used a plural pronoun. Merlin knew that his goals in life could hardly be achieved living in this remote space, beautiful as it might be. However, he was determined to enjoy himself while he was here.

He heard voices and Sheila Arthur's housekeeper from Mulberry Square arrived around the corner. She smiled at both of them and said, "So you arrived safely, how was the traffic?"

"Well, we came the long way around, down the M6 to Cardiff and then cut across country. Mind you, Merlin entertained me the whole way. One day, you should get him to tell you all he knows about crows!"

Merlin glared at him and then laughed as he explained to her, "Actually, my knowledge of crows is limited but I have some great stories of escapades at school."

She laughed and told Arthur that she and her husband Pierce would be leaving for London tomorrow around noon as his father was expected back the following day.

Arthur nodded saying that he would leave the keys with Sally and her husband would then check to see that everything was securely locked up after they left. "I won't see you in London as I am going directly to Oxford."

Sheila nodded and said, "Supper will be on the table at six o'clock and all the bedrooms have been aired. If there is anything special you would like for tomorrow night's supper let me know."

Arthur said, "We'll eat in the kitchen tonight, save you having to set up in the dining room."

She nodded then smiled at Merlin asking, "Is this your first time at Llanrhydian?"

"Yes, I'd thought we were going to have a few days in London before leaving for Oxford but this is a lovely surprise."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : SMOTHERED BY SNOW**

Arthur glanced around, it was his alone and he could count on one hand the number of times his father had stayed over. He preferred to entertain his friends as far away from his father as possible, this location was perfect. Not that his father ever interfered with what he had planned in town, just that when he was around it was more structured and Arthur felt a need to be accountable. He was happier entertaining where his father was not…especially in this case!

He'd once had an overnight guest in town who had wandered down into the kitchens before he was even out of bed, giving Sheila a shock as she thought that Arthur had been alone in the house and she was facing a barefooted intruder in nothing but sweatpants. Ever after that Arthur had made sure his town guests knew not to wander around until he was up. He grimaced thinking what would have happened if the chap had bumped into his father instead of the housekeeper.

He knew that he would one day have to introduce Merlin to him but it was not something he relished and he just kept sending it to the far reaches of his mind. He figured that Pierce and Sheila would put two and two together but they were trustworthy and they had met Merlin when he and Gawaine had stayed at Mulberry Square accompanied by Laurence.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek and turned to Merlin who said, "You were miles away. Hope you weren't having second thoughts about being cooped up with me for the next four days in this idyllic location."

"Being cooped up anywhere with you, idyllic or not is my fondest wish! Let's get our things into the house."

-0-0-

Pierce had diplomatically placed their bags at the bottom of the stairs in the bedroom wing of the cottage. He met them as he walked back into the entrance hall and Arthur told him no need to carry them upstairs as they could do it themselves.

Arthur then gave Merlin a tour of the place. It was shaped like a U with one wing being the sleeping areas, the other the kitchen wing, staff and utility areas and the middle being reception and dining rooms. The conservatory linked the two wings across the back of the cottage. Arthur explained that sometimes the wind was wicked but the conservatory was a sun trap during the winter months, "You'll see...!" he said as they walked back to get their bags.

Merlin loved the set up; on the main floor were two bedrooms with a shared bathroom, upstairs was a master suite, with a dressing room, wet room ensuite and a sea-facing wall made almost entirely of glass. Merlin was drawn to it immediately and turned smiling as Arthur came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I saw this in Sally's house and her husband Bob and I designed the same here. It can withstand hurricane force winds and that little door on the side wall leads out to a balcony which wraps around the end of the cottage. "Come and see! The width of the balcony allows for a couple of chairs and a small round table in the summer. If you wake up early, you can sneak out here and commune with nature to your heart's content."

"I'd rather commune with you!" Merlin said turning his back to the window and snuggled into Arthur's chest, "What time is supper?"

"Around six, why?"

"I can think of some communing, we might do until then!"

Arthur smiled and led him to a sitting area to the left of the windows, "This gives the best view of the sunset when there is one."

Merlin who was not thinking of sunsets, smiled and said, "It's perfect," and plonked himself down on the sofa. Arthur followed and sat beside him and then Merlin swung his legs over Arthur's lap and pulled him towards him. "Remind me to unpack before supper," he said with a grin.

For the next hour, they thought of nothing but each other. A bell chimed three times and without thinking Merlin said, "Three bells, Captain, leaving us half an hour to make ourselves respectable before going down to the galley for supper."

Arthur smiled, he had bought the boxed Captain's clock or marine chronometer years ago and it had a place of honour on a bookcase across from his bed. Merlin swung his feet onto the floor and stretched, before walking over to look at it. "Arthur, this is lovely, how old is it?"

"Not that old, around one hundred fifty years, I saw it at a specialised antique shop in London. It needed a new glass bowl and gimbals which allows the clock itself to float. They recommended a specialised watch repairer but it was well worth it in the end. Lift up the box and see how the clock remains level at all times. By the way, how did you know what time it was?"

"Did a school project in math and drove my mother and Gaius crazy by only referring to the nautical clock times. I think my mother would have quite happily taken me down to the Mersey and chucked me in as I kept bonging every half an hour."

"Even at night?"

"No, Silly, I had to sleep. Had to get all the rest I could so that the following day, I could start chiming again. I finally gave it up as Gawaine insisted that I sounded like a badly tuned cuckoo clock!"

Arthur laughed and walked to a chest of drawers opening two of them, "These can be yours, you can leave anything you won't need until Oxford in your suitcase and shove it in the dressing room. 'Out of sight, out of mind' as one of my nannies used to say!"

Merlin grabbed his bag and opened it pulling out of fresh sweater, "We don't have to dress for dinner do we?"

"Hell no! That is only if we were eating with my father in London."

Merlin peeled off his teeshirt and Arthur's heart did a little dance, he couldn't wait until tonight when he would have Merlin beside him in his bed. He walked over and opened a cupboard and pulled out something for himself. Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him change and he made Arthur blush by saying, "Strange really, but your bare chest does something to my stomach!"

"That's as it should be I think…" Arthur said happily grinning.

-0-0-

On the way down to the dining room which was close to the kitchen, Arthur pointed out a snug and a larger lounge, as well as the stairs which led up to the other bedrooms. He also explained that matching his room was another on the north side of the building for the staff.

"Is it as big as yours?"

"Yes, but set up more like a studio apartment. That's where Sheila and Pierce stay when they are here. I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house tomorrow. If my father stays over which he rarely does as he prefers to go to Cadogan Manor, he stays in the second master which is above the lounge."

Entering the kitchen, Merlin noticed that there was an open wood fire in the hearth and the room was warm and cosy. In itself it was lovely as it suited the age of the cottage but he noticed the gas Aga and other mod cons. A table was set in the corner and they made their way to it.

A cat dropped off a chair by the fire and made its way over to the newcomers, Merlin remembered it from Mulberry Square and said, "Well hello, Punk, nice to see you again! The cat brushed up against him, smelled Arthur's shoes and went back to sit by the fireplace.

"Does he always travel back and forwards with you?" Merlin asked Sheila.

She laughed saying, "Whenever possible as his nose is out of joint if he is left too long by himself at home. The housekeeper from next door will keep an eye on him if we leave the country."

Arthur laughed, "You'll notice no mention was made of my father as a suitable carer. He's not a cat person and he wouldn't harm it but I could see him putting the sachet of cat food on the floor near a water bowl and expect Punk to rip it apart himself."

Pierce said, "Come on, Arthur, your father's not that bad. One place I lived in, it was included in my contract that I would not be able to have any pets and as a result we were overrun by mice and it wasn't until his Lordship found a mouse had made a nest in the upholstery of his favourite chair that a kitchen cat was permitted. Mind you, the pivotal word was kitchen and woe betide anyone, if he glimpsed her slinking around anywhere else."

"Luckily, he was often away and Tavia had the run of the house in his absence," Sheila added, "she was an excellent mouser and soon the mouse problem was no more."

"Probably they'd all moved next door!" Arthur remarked.

Dinner was excellent. Sheila was certainly a competent cook and Merlin decided that the fact that she'd been with Mr Pendragon for over ten years proved it. She refused to allow them to even take their dishes to the sink.

"Leave everything where it is. You'll be looking after yourselves for the next few days and will have plenty of dishes, pots and pans to do."

Merlin knew that with Arthur it would mostly be microwave dishes and take-away containers but he thought that being so close to the seas, there had to be a market somewhere and they could have fish. He had picked up the basics of cooking from his is mother and was a dab hand at making fish cakes and even fisherman's pie. Maybe not calamari or anything exotic but he knew how to make Stargazer's Pie and might even try that as well.

-0-0-

Arthur took him into the conservatory and they sat watching the waves rippling silver beneath a full moon. "If I were an artist I think I would paint something like that," Arthur said. "I could hang it in my condo and whenever I looked at it I would remember us. Have you ever painted anything?"

"Yes," Merlin said, "One summer my mother let me paint one wall in my bedroom. I did it in an off white light blue colour and then I painted seagulls and a lighthouse on it with sand and rocks across the bottom. I thought it was great but Gaius warned me not to have nightmares from the gulls flying overhead when the lights went out at night."

"Did you have any?"

"No but the older I got the less satisfied I was with some of the seagulls and one summer repainted it in a solid colour. I think my mother was somewhat disappointed when she saw the results but I'd grown out of seagulls by then."

"What did you finally paint?"

"I didn't, I was then into photography so Gaius helped me put up huge sheets of cork board and I tacked up my favourite photos."

There was a tap on the adjoining door and Pierce asked them if they wanted anything else as Sheila and he were retiring.

Arthur said, "No thanks, we'll be going up soon too. Good night!"

-0-0-

Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs and hesitated at the door to the room but Arthur reached for his hand and pulled him in.

"Remember, I promised you never to force you to do anything, well tonight I want you beside me in bed from the get go, no sneaking in once I'm asleep. As nice as that was, I want to be able to watch you get ready for bed and then fall asleep in my arms."

Merlin blushed as he said, "I want to do the same."

Laughing Arthur said, "You look like a cat who suddenly realises that he misjudged the width of the stream and is going to get wet! I'm not going to force you to do anything. Listen, tonight you will be in complete charge and if you only want to sleep, that's all right by me!"

"Liar!" Merlin said, "I know you too well. Let's see how well that works out but I might have some ideas of my own."

Arthur took him in his arms and hugged him. "Merlin, did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"I think once or twice, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you knew!"

Merlin curled his hand and ran the back of his fingers down the side of Arthur's face and said, "I had a suspicion that you did. Now let's turn in…"

Merlin felt uncomfortable getting undressed in front of Arthur. Not exactly the fact that he was naked as he and most of his swim team at school had wandered around in the buff but just that deep down he knew that Arthur's physique put his to shame as his body was sculptured and strong looking. Arthur had told him that he had nothing to be ashamed of as he built like a fine racehorse but he'd seen racehorses that looked puny and he was afraid that was what Arthur had in mind.

If Arthur had realised the effort it had taken Merlin to strip off in front of him he would never have asked him to do so. He knew that Merlin could tell by the look on his face that he pleased him. He muttered quietly, "You are downright beautiful!"

Merlin heard him but knowing that Arthur was kind felt that that had motivated the statement not that it was really what Arthur thought.

"You know if I could only remember one body for the rest of eternity, it would be yours…" Arthur whispered.

To hide his confusion, Merlin had said cheekily, "Seen many to make such a comparison?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable and finally said, "Merlin, I'm not trying to hurt you or be funny as in my eyes you are perfect. From that first time that I saw you in Scarborough until now, I marvel that you like me…"

"…love you…!" Merlin said dropping his eyes and slipping under the sheets.

"You know that I have had a few boyfriends over the years but I can honestly say that I have never been so completely swept away as by you." He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around him, "I feel that even if we never go any further together, you will always be the man who takes away my breath when you walk into the room. I can't understand that people are not knocking down your door just to be friends with you."

There was a moment when Merlin's mind flew back to Oxford and the problems he'd had with Baxter. He stiffened in Arthur's arms and he picked up on it and said, "Sorry, that didn't come out quite right, did it?" He felt Merlin relax again.

There was silence for a few minutes, then Merlin moved his head to Arthur's chest and smiled, "I can hear your heart racing. Arthur, it's all right, people have over the years tried to be friends but I never wanted their friendship. I was happy with my little group and outsiders soon gave up and left me alone. I might add not before saying some rather hurtful things. It was difficult, I couldn't keep harping about it to Gawaine so I kept it to myself. It didn't help my self image but then again, I am very fussy; I want to be able to give as much as I get and it is only with you that I ever consider doing so. If you could be in my dreams, you would see that I am yours completely and possibly a little more outgoing that you had ever realised."

Arthur smiled, "I look back and think of all the years I wasted when you were there just waiting for me to show up and sweep you away. What eight maybe ten years in all?"

"Hold on Arthur I was only a kid of eight ten years ago, I hardly think that my Mum would have condoned a friendship with a man of your stature?"

"Merlin, I would have only been eleven…"

Merlin started to giggle and then said, "Well, I guess we could have held hands and maybe have kissed as gross as I would have thought that to be as an eight years old."

"For you, I would have refrained from kissing until you were at least sixteen!"

Merlin shifted himself on one elbow and gave Arthur a kiss, then grinned saying, "And just think what I would have been missing."

The cottage was quiet and Merlin lay in Arthur's arms thanking God that Arthur had found him. Arthur smiled to himself, there was some truth in the saying, 'Where is love but in the mind...'

Merlin secure in Arthur's arms soon slipped away and Arthur quietly said, "Good night, little falcon."

-0-0-

Merlin woke up to Arthur murmuring in his sleep. He picked up a few odd words and realised he was dreaming about an argument when he said quite clearly, "I don't care, he's still mine! If necessary, I'll fight for him."

Not wanting to wake him up suddenly but realising that he was getting more agitated he whispered, "Arthur, I'm yours and only yours as long as you want me…" Then he felt sad as that statement implied that maybe one day through no fault of his own, Arthur might decide that he was no longer the man of his dreams and would desert him. So he added, "I'll fight to stay with you for as long as there is a spark of love for me in your heart…" He smiled, Arthur had settled and he curled up again against his chest and fell asleep…

Merlin realised that after eighteen years of sleeping alone that there was something comforting in sharing a bed with someone you adored.

By the time they were ready to make their way downstairs for breakfast, Arthur was still smiling. They had been awake rather early, the sky immediately above the ocean was a pale silver and the stars were still clearly visible. Merlin who had woken first had initiated then responded to Arthur's prompting.

By the time Arthur opened his eyes again it was broad daylight and not wanting to keep the Pierce hanging around as he knew that Sheila would insist on making breakfast, he showered and dressed first and then sat at the window ignoring the scenery outside just drinking in the beauty of the man who lay in his bed, dead to the world but with a smile on his face.

He realised Merlin was now watching him and he smiled as he said, "Good Morning, Handsome! Did you sleep well. Ready for breakfast?""

"One of the best sleeps in my life," he said grinning, "must have been the sea air, mustn't it?"

Arthur just laughed.

-0-0-

Their few days alone were suddenly interrupted by a snow storm. Not fluffy flakes drifting to earth which takes you back to your childhood but small flakes not unlike powder, obscuring the sea and quickly piling up into crevasses and drifts faster than you would ever have imagined. They were snowbound but as long as the electricity stayed on and they could get updates and neither felt unduly threatened. The Wi-Fi still worked and they found out that the whole of the west coast was snow covered. It wouldn't be too hard to amuse themselves for a couple of days, Merlin figured.

In the afternoon, they lay covered in goose feathered duvets in the conservatory watching the snow flakes pile against the corners of the windows.

"Do you think we'll be able to get back to Oxford in time? Maybe the roads won't be open."

"Good thing, I have the Land Rover, isn't it? I can get us to the station and then we can go by train. Bob Rubbidge can bring it back here and I can get someone to take the train to pick it up later. Don't worry, I promise I will do my best…" Then it dawned on him and he added, "I just figured out that if everywhere is socked in, half of the students and tutors will also be stuck at home. We still have plenty of time and if it looks really bad I can phone someone in Oxford to find out what's happening there."

Merlin nodded before adding, "And if the trains aren't running?"

"Doom and gloom, you'll be forced to spend time with Yours Truly!" He turned shifting over so he could reach Merlin and deftly slipped his hand under his duvet.

Merlin moaned and Arthur said, "Personally, I would be happy to be snowbound with you until Easter."

Merlin grinned before saying, "Would we even have enough strength to get downstairs from your bedroom?"

Jumping up, Arthur said, "That's it! We'll camp down here!" We can bring down our pillows and sheets and steal extra duvets from the guest rooms. It will be glamping. Are you up for it?"

Merlin nodded it was not such a harebrained idea as they had the cottage to themselves. Why not? There was a bathroom on this level in one of the downstairs bedrooms. There was also a toilet in the utility area, the kitchen was almost next door and it would be an adventure which he had never expected but with Arthur as his camping companion, he was ready to experience.

"If it gets too chilly in here, we'll move everything into the kitchen and pretend we're a poor Victorian family who has access to all modern conveniences and plenty of food but are cramped in one room."

Merlin straightened his clothes, it was going to be fun sleeping in the conservatory. If the snow stopped, the view would be wonderful. He checked the sea and it was lost in the snow flakes. The wind had picked up and the drifts on the terrace which to begin with were a couple of inches high, were now very apparent.

"Arthur, let's get the pillows and duvets and we'll build our camp. Are we going to move the sofas to make a bed or just put the cushions on the floor?"

"We can try it both ways and then choose which ever one is the most comfortable."

"Do you have a generator if the electricity goes out?"

"Yes, but I haven't a clue if it's been serviced this year. It's a real bugger to start. Should have had Pierce check it before he left but who knew the snow was going to be so heavy. We'll give it a go later this afternoon. I'll fill up some water containers in case we loose power and once that's finished, you'll have to slide down to the stream and we'll haul water."

"Do you think Sheila and Pierce arrived home all right?"

"Don't see why not as they left yesterday at noon. They should be safely home. We can text them tonight. If the electricity fails, we'll have to rely on our phones until the batteries die."

They made their way upstairs and Merlin laughed saying, "...and when we run out of food?"

"We'll set some rabbit traps or waylay one of the local farmer's sheep and live a life of luxury."

-0-0-

They decided to move the sofas to make a bed as although some sections of the house had underfloor heating, the conservatory was not one of them as it was mostly a summer room. Arthur kept on eye on the snowdrifts as he wasn't too sure how much snow was on the conservatory roof and how much it could bear until the structure collapsed.

He was up early as he could hear the wind howling and the house being buffeted. Merlin slept through it. He took his torch and shone it out the window onto the terrace and gasped, the terrace was gone and there was just a sloping drift of snow. He went into the kitchen, rummaged around and found some wax crayons. He carefully drew a line on the inside of the window at the height of the drift and marked the time. He then crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb Merlin. He got his phone and checked the news, most airports from Wales to Manchester were closed and many trains had either not left the stations or were stuck in snow drifts. The far east coast seemed to have been spared. He let his mind imagine what would happen if every winter was like this.

He woke to Merlin shaking him, "Arthur, my phone says its ten-thirty but the light outside makes it seem much earlier. Arthur looked up realising that the drift was now two feet higher than it had been at five o'clock. He walked over and checked outside, the snow drift was actually only a foot higher but the glass above it was now frosted with tiny particles of ice.

Arthur was suddenly conscious of the weight of snow that might be over their heads on the glass roof. He made a decision and said, "Let's move all our stuff into the lounge…"

Merlin and he gathered up everything and piled them on the sofas in the main part of the house. Merlin said, "If the snow remains dry it won't weigh as much as if it is wet." Saying that, he heard an ominous creaking sound and Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him back, "But my phone!"

"I'll buy you'd a new one, top of the line. Let's play it safe! Your life, Merlin, is more important that any phone." He went over to a desk in the corner and reached for the house phone. "See, the landline is still working so we have a backup if we need it."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : BACK TO CIVILISATION**

Merlin knew that Arthur was trying to be positive about the landline as in this wind with the weight of the snow, it was only time before the connection was lost. He decided to play along and said, "I'm hungry, are you going to offer me any breakfast or must I cook for myself?"

"Very good decision! I'll have eggs, lots of bacon and maybe some toast. Used to working in strange kitchens, are you?"

"Only when the need arises," Merlin said as he purposely brushed against Arthur as he left the room.

Arthur grinned, Merlin had come a long way from the mostly silent boy he had met that morning in Yorkshire. He'd liked him then but now he was absolutely, fabulously in love with him. He followed him into the kitchen and hindered progress of the meal following him wherever he went.

Finally, Merlin said, "Arthur, even though I appreciate your caresses and hugs, I think that if you want to avoid a lapful of bacon grease, you would be safer elsewhere. Why don't you search from cutlery and plates and set the table?"

Realising that Merlin was right and that a lapful of fat would be detrimental to his future enjoyment, he started opening and closing drawers and cupboards until he found what he wanted. He said, "Coffee?" over his shoulder and when Merlin didn't answer, he turned around to find him staring sadly into the frying pan, "What wrong?" he asked.

Looking at Merlin's face he knew that he was upset and then two tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed into the fat. Deciding that maybe, holding a frying pan was not the brightest idea for someone who was upset he leant over, turned off the gas and released Merlin's grip on the handle. He repeated, "What's wrong?" He glanced down and understood immediately. He leant over and turned off the grill that was cooking the bacon and putting his hands on Merlin's shoulders took him away from the range.

He sat him at the table and pushed a glass of orange juice toward him.

Merlin looked up eyes still brimming, "I was going to surprise you as I felt that the egg was heavier than normal and was sure that it was double or maybe triple yolked. But it wasn't…" he added sadly.

"It didn't enter my head to tell you that we use eggs from the local farm. There must have been a slight mixup with their hens. How many eggs do we have left?"

"I'd only used three…"

"Leave it with, me, have your juice and I'll get it cleaned up." Arthur took the pan with its eggs and the tiny recognisable body into the utility room and stopped himself before opening the door to go outside. He got newspaper and wrapped up the whole mess, then put it in a Waitrose plastic bag and slipped it into the rubbish bin in the corner.

When he got back into the kitchen, Merlin was very apologetic for making such a fuss. "I just hadn't expected that, I know free range eggs taste better but I guess one of the ladies had a visiting friend over and no one realised."

Arthur dumped the pan in the sink and took a fresh pan. As he started the eggs again, Merlin said, "Can I pass on the eggs, and have a grilled tomato instead."

"I could scramble them."

"No, I think I've gone off eggs for today."

Arthur smiled, he had already decided to have scrambled eggs as he didn't think he could stand the suspense of cracking another egg into the pan, in case there was a surprise awaiting him as well.

It was weeks before Arthur could make reference to Merlin's breakfast disaster, however in the end he always took the opportunity to cluck whenever they had eggs for breakfast.

Merlin finally confessed that it had happened to his great-grandmother after the war but it was worse because they had ration books and she had saved the coupons for months so that she would have the ingredients to make a birthday cake for his grandmother. The sugar, margarine, flour and milk were already in the bowl. There was no one to blame but themselves, as they had their own chickens but his mother said that one of the cocks must have been determined…

"Reminds me of someone I know…" Arthur said with raised eyebrows. Merlin aimed a pillow at his head and in trying to catch it Arthur had toppled off the sofa onto the floor.

The remainder of their Welsh holiday was wonderful Rubbidge phoned to say that one of the local farmers would be opening their lane within the next two days. The conservatory roof was still in one piece and covered in snow and Merlin had managed to shovel a path around the house and had taken some wonderful photographs.

The doors into the conservatory from the lounge were closed and the heavy curtains were pulled over them, the lounge door into the kitchen was kept open and the room remained warm. They did lose electricity but the hour that Arthur had spent messing with the generator had been worthwhile and he ran it to recharge batteries and power the TV. Merlin felt wary of the petrol used to run it but Arthur showed him that it had been professionally installed and was well vented outside.

"You know they say that solar panels are great but if we were depending on solar panels at the moment there wouldn't be much going on as a once the batteries were exhausted, with the lack of sun and all the snow, they wouldn't recharge."

"Maybe you have to climb up on the roof and clean them off," Merlin had suggested, "I've never seen anything in the literature about coping with snow storms. But I did see a free standing Canadian unit which resembled a pedestal table which could rotate and angle itself toward the sun. I think they were solar synchronised to maximise the energy from the movement and angle of the sun…or something like that."

Arthur had laughed, "Merlin, remind me to never buy a solar panel from you."

"Don't worry, I'll never become a solar panel salesman as it all seems like magic to me!"

"I think for the time being I'll stick with our generator," Arthur assured him.

They went to bed earlier and got up when it was light outside. Merlin had phoned Toby and found out that they also had snow but it didn't seem to compare with their amounts. When he had contacted the liaison chap at Magdalen, he had said they were expecting late arrivals. Nevertheless, as AC students they should definitely try to be there by the eighth as otherwise the week would be added to the end of term giving them a three week extension. They understood that regular students depending on air flights were at the mercy of the airports being opened and facing a long backlog of flights before they could make it back. However, those students were not due back until the fifteenth.

Hunith had been kept in the loop and Merlin was able to send her some photos especially a comical one of Arthur standing beside a rather large drift of snow which was in reality his Land Rover. Pierce had phoned checking on them.

Every day, Merlin checked the news for weather reports and road conditions. Slowly things seemed to be improving, the snow squalls had ceased and the temperature was rising. Most counties were getting their main roads up and running but some of the lesser travelled roads were still closed. Arthur had been keeping an eye on the rail system as he still felt that probably was going to be the best way to get to Oxford. He could hopefully drive to Cardiff and then they would continue by train.

-0-0-

The weather was expected to warm up and the snow would melt, Arthur decided to get his car cleared off before the snow was too heavy. He and Merlin used kitchen brooms and did a pretty good job. Merlin then insisted that he needed a second picture again with Arthur to prove to his mother that there had been a car under the snow drift.

Merlin loved the simplicity of the snowbound life, everything was on hold. Arthur and he ate when they were hungry and were happy that the kitchen had been so well stocked. Arthur continued to cook breakfasts and Merlin continued to avoid eggs.

-0-0-

They were well rested as they spent most of the time talking, lying on the sofa or sleeping. "Well, nothing much else that I can do having a bedfellow who is so insistent during the night," Arthur said one morning as Merlin tried to convince him to get up as it was time for breakfast.

Merlin had grinned. He was enjoying this forced rest and had found among boxes of jigsaws, one puzzle which had taken his interest. It was the map of the London Underground and he did his fare share of cheating using his iPad to figure out where the lines and their stations belonged. Actually Arthur was great help on the central London lines but the further they go into the suburbs, he too was at a loss.

"I recognise the name but heaven knows where it belongs," he'd complain.

"Let's try again on the Underground site."

"Merlin, the name of the game is jigsaw, locking two little pieces of specifically shaped cardboard into each other," he paused realising that what he had said could be contrived to mean something else. Merlin made no comment as he didn't want to play, determined as he was to find where Burnt Cow belonged.

Arthur complained, "The game is not, Siri, how much do you know? Anyway I doubt that any station was ever named Burnt Cow." but Arthur thought his jigsaw comment had been funny and nudged Merlin's elbow sending, a section of the Jubilee line from Dollis Hill to Stanmore off the table. Merlin was not impressed so Arthur got down on his hands and knees to retrieve the pieces.

While he was down there, he saw that Merlin had slipped his feet out of slippers and had them curled up together. Arthur had always found Merlin's feet very attractive and he grinned, leant over and took his big toe into his mouth. Merlin jolted upright in his chair banging his knees on the underside of the table and Arthur had quickly moved back, misjudged the height under the table and banged his head.

"What in heaven's name are you doing, you were supposed to be finding lost pieces?"

"I was but then your toe looked so lonely, I decided it might like a little attention."

Merlin laughed as he said, "Arthur, when we go to bed tonight, I will give you permission to kiss my toes to your heart's content. But right now we are doing a jigsaw and as nice as your mouth felt on my toe, it wasn't helping me find stations, was it?"

By the time they needed to put on the lights, they had managed to get almost two thirds of it completed and Arthur had been right it wasn't Burnt Cow but Burnt Oak on the Northern Line's Edgware extension.

They had practically eaten all the fruit and were running low on fresh foods but Arthur managed to find a frozen seafood pasta that Merlin liked and he popped it in the oven and they had mushroom soup and the pasta for supper.

"Tomorrow morning, we should pack our bags and be ready to leave. If the M4 is open, I think we should risk it. We can spend the night in Cardiff and then continue to Oxford. If the M4 is dicy then we can go all the way by train."

"And your car?"

"Not a problem, as there is always someone among the firm's drivers who would enjoy a train ride to Wales to pick up a car. They're professional drivers and think nothing of hopping the Eurostar and driving to Paris if my father so wishes. He hates having a driver whom he doesn't know so he seldom uses taxis and never buses," Arthur said laughing.

It was decided, if the weather cooperated and the farmer opened the road, they would leave tomorrow and depending upon road conditions, would either take the local train or the M4 to Cardiff. From there, Arthur said that the train would take three hours and driving if the roads were good, would be almost closer to two.

Merlin had liked Cardiff when Gawaine and he had gone for the day and he decided it would be even more enjoyable to be there with Arthur.

"We can then decide if we drive or take the train on to Oxford as we'll still have a day in hand.

-0-0-

Merlin lay cuddled into Arthur. This has been the greatest four days, since he had left home. How in heaven he had met up with this man whom he loved, trusted and although it sounded silly, adored.

He'd never felt so wanted by anyone beyond his Mum and Gaius. Even Gawaine's friendship paled against what he felt when he saw Arthur. His body became super sensitive just waiting for Arthur's touch.

Late in the afternoon, he and Arthur had sex. It had started out simply; they were cuddling and enjoying each other when suddenly he had wanted more. He'd been worried but one look at Arthur told him that he would do everything within his power to make him comfortable. Arthur had again proved to him that he was true to his word as he had made certain that Merlin was sure that that was what he wanted.

Arthur could see that Merlin was slipping further and further away from him and he held him in his arms, smiling when Merlin finally opened his eyes. Merlin smiled back at him sleepily and then cuddled into Arthur and fell asleep.

When Merlin woke later it was already dark, he stretched and grimaced, glanced at Arthur and smiled, reaching out to kiss him. He then whispered, "Thank you for taking care of me. I thought I was never going to come back but I could hear you calling me so I followed your voice and found myself right here next to you…"

-0-0-

Merlin woke early morning to sound of metal screeching on rock. He got up and glanced out the kitchen window and he could see a tractor with a snow plough making its way up the lane. He smiled as they were soon going to be able to get out.

He heard Arthur join him in the kitchen and make his way to the back door to wave at the kid on the tractor who waved back. "The Elliot's youngest! Let's get something in our stomachs and then I'll check in with Bob for the road condition between here and the station and if it's a go, we'll put our stuff in the car and leave."

"What about cleaning up the stuff?"

"Just put the sheets on the top of the washer and fold the duvets on the sofa. Sally will come with her daughter and give the place a good going over. She'll take anything out of the fridge which might go off…she might as well have it as I hate the idea of it just being wasting. I'll mention to Bob about the conservatory and he can keep an eye on it. They've worked for me for years and I pay them well and don't annoy them too much. I just phone and by the time I next arrive here, the house is stocked and ready to go. When you live in an area like this, it's good to have neighbours to keep an eye on your place."

Before they left, Merlin heard Arthur making reservations at the Marriott in Cardiff.

As they drove away, Merlin took some photos of the drifts along the roads. He decided that being snowbound was fun if there was no limit for the time you could spend in one place.

-0-0-

Arthur pulled into the on-site parking and they took their bags to the Marriott reception. The drive had been easy but they had seen lots of snow, luckily the highway was clear. Merlin was impressed with the city view room with a king sized bed. "You know," he said lying on one side, "if I was ever not talking to you, we could still sleep in this bed as it is big enough to have someone else in between us."

"Any particular person, you had in mind?" Arthur said laughing.

Merlin moved and lay spread eagle on the bed and laughed, saying, "No, I was just thinking. You know that in the old days, this bed would have been occupied by the parents, kids and even a couple of servants."

"How inconvenient!" Arthur said smirking as he slipping onto the bed next to Merlin, "The only problem would be that the bed wouldn't necessarily fit in any room. In my first boarding school, I must have been about seven, the beds in the dormitory were so narrow, that you had to concentrate before you rolled over. Once we got used to them again after the holidays, it wasn't too bad but most of us came from homes with regular sized twin beds and many a night you would be awaken by a thump and the word shit as someone fell out of bed."

Merlin laughed, "Once, Gaius and I moved my bed to the middle of the wall opposite the window and I forgot and during the night rolled over to be next to the wall and I landed on the floor."

"Did anyone come up to check that you were all right?" Merlin shook his head. "I would have…" Arthur said.

"Then you probably would have wanted to crawl in with me, I know you too well, Arthur!"

"Guilty as charged but it seems a shame to waste the moment!" Arthur rolled over and bumped into Merlin.

"Arthur, if you push me out of the bed I'll be cross…" But Merlin said nothing else as Arthur pulled him to him and showed him that he meant him no harm.

-0-0-

Merlin suggested that they should walk down to the castle as it was only five minutes away. The weather was dry but chilly and they wrapped up warmly before leaving. Merlin pointed out the Wagamama where he and Gawaine had had supper before getting the evening train back to Liverpool.

"Your mothers were very trusting allowing the two of you to go off by yourselves."

"We were warned to within an inch of our lives that we were to take no risks and act our age. It worked as we arrived back safely at Lime Street. I have a feeling my mother spent the day praying that nothing would happen to us."

Merlin enjoyed his visit back to the castle. Arthur was taken with huge banner against the outer walls advertising a summer jousting exhibition. Merlin however was sad that the falconer was not there exercising the hawks. He pointed to a tower in the distance near the City Hall and said that a pair of peregrine nested there during the spring.

They wandered back to the hotel stopping for an early supper in one of the little restaurants on St. Mary's Street.

-0-0-

To Merlin, their room had not lost any of its elegance, "It's hard to imagine that there are people in the world who live permanently in hotels like this."

"It's not all it's cut out to be," Arthur said, "The food choice in the restaurants is repetitive and becomes monotonous. Another thing, once you've ordered room service you can't change your mind as it takes time for the second order to arrive and by then you were so hungry that you have already eaten everything which was on the first tray."

"I think I would be able to cope for a week at least. Just think, you don't have to make your bed, put away anything, your laundry is done and returned folded."

Arthur was wandering around in one of the hotel's dressing gowns, having thrown his clothes on a chair. He'd taken his toiletries out of his bag and had turned on the TV. "What do you want to watch, we have news channels, regular channels, satellite, in house movies or adult movies? Your choice…" Merlin was noncommittal. "All right, then, I get the remote and the choice," Arthur concluded.

Merlin was worried Arthur's choice might be porn or something that would embarrass him but it wasn't, it was the regular news, followed by the ITV serial Grantchester. Merlin smiled, "One of my mother's favourite shows, she watches it regularly. I like Sydney and Leonard and Mrs McGuire but I'm not really fussy on Amanda."

Arthur surprised Merlin by knowing some of the episodes and quoted one character saying, "I can't wait forever…" and Leonard replying, "Isn't that what you do when you love someone…?"

Merlin said smiling, "I found that touching and my Mum was sniffing by the end of the scene."

"That's how I felt about you. I would have willingly trailed around after you forever until you finally realised that I really loved you and you agreed to love me back."

"…and if I hadn't?"

"I would have grown into a lonely old man with few friends forever mourning his lost love."

"Arthur, a bit melodramatic but the feeling, I am sure is sincere."

The finished watching the show and Arthur turned off the TV. "Merlin, what would you have done if you hadn't been attracted to me from that first moment?"

"Who says that I was?" Merlin said trying to seem surprised.

"You were, I could see it in the way you glanced at me every opportunity you got and if our eyes met you would blush and drop your head. Did you know that Laurence gave me a really hard time about you? Made me feel that there was something wrong with me for liking an almost seventeen year old."

Merlin was also now in a dressing gown and walked over to the bed. "I'll have you know that you were the first man who had ever made me glad that I was gay. My mind was all over the place and when I saw you in London and you were so kind to my mother and me, I knew that I would be happy being your friend."

Arthur smiled, life was strange how of all the people in the world he had found Merlin his best friend's brother's friend and how the attraction had been so strong that anyone else whom he had ever met was relegated to the past. He smiled at Merlin saying, "Get into bed, let's see if we can do something to prove our everlasting appreciation and love of each other."

-0-0-

The day dawned clear and bright so after breakfast, Arthur checked out and they got the car and started the drive to Oxford. The roads were dry but there were some lingering drifts of snow in the hedgerows.

As they almost reached Bristol, Arthur said, "Stick on the M4 or meander through the Cotswolds?"

"You're the driver and you should really make the choice. We don't know what the roads will be like further north."

"We have all day to get there and still one day in hand of your holidays. Let's be daring and go exploring. I'll take you to lunch at a nice pub in Upper Slaughter."

"Sounds ominous!"

"Not really, the village is supposedly named after the Slaughter family and is two lots of land hence Upper and Lower. Anyway, there is a rather nice pub there and well worth the fifteen minutes detour."

Merlin loved the villages with their golden buildings and The Potted Pig was worth the side-trip. There was a fire in the large hearth and they were given a table beside it. Merlin loved the decor with lots of brass and leather chairs. There were a couple of other clients in the pub each with his own dog. Merlin was actually happier to see dogs than children.

Arthur said, "Merlin, that doesn't sound very nice. You know that pubs have to allow children into the food areas. Can't leave them tied up to the fence, now, can we?" Melin laughed, as Arthur had a much more genteel way of voicing his opinion.

Merlin had once gone with Gaius to visit a friend and on their way back had stopped at a pub for lunch. The noise and the running around in the pub was so distracting and annoying that they had left. Gaius muttered something about children should be seen and not heard and an older gentleman sitting by the door said with a sad smile, "A man after my own heart."

Merlin was glad that he wasn't so fond of drink that he needed to spend hours in a pub, especially one full of children.

Arthur and he were soon back on the road and he mentioned something about the Cardiff city logo of a mounted knight. As they were closer to Oxford he remarked, "You know, Merlin, one day I'd like to go back to Cardiff maybe when they have the jousting competitions, I've always thought that I might be quite good at that. I'm sure it can't be that hard if you have the right horse."

"I'm sure, Arthur, that there is more to it than having the right mount, what about balance?"

"I could ride a two-wheeler at six…l'll have you know that I have excellent balance!"

"Yes, I remember seeing an example of it when you fell off the sofa trying to catch the pillow."

"I was only fooling, I could have caught that pillow with one hand and lobbed it back at you."

"Maybe…but you didn't, did you?" Merlin concluded with a grin. Arthur looked a little disheartened so Merlin put his hand on his arm whispering, "I love you anyway…" making him laugh.

…and so ended Merlin's Michaelmas Term at Oxford.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Merlin's time at Oxford continues with COMETH THE HOUR - THE HILARY CHAPTERS**


End file.
